Rewind
by acenotmary
Summary: Rewind, and backup. Check List: 1: Lilly's killer in Jail? Check. 2: Boyfriend? Check. 3: Bus Crash mystery solved Uh, not so much. Season 2 rewind. Complete LoVe. spoliers for season 2
1. Normal Is The Watchword

**Rewind**

_Veronica Mars_

A/N: hi readers. So, this is my first Veronica Mars fic, so please, be kind. While I'm familiar with the show, and love it to death, I probably know just a little bit more about Gilmore Girls, as those are the main fics I write. So, anyway. I was watching 'Normal Is The Watchword' again on DVD and I was thinking about how much the 'boyfriend swap' pissed me off. I am such a LoVe shipper, so the Duncan/Veronica just made me mad. Anyway, this is just a one shot about the bus crash, but Logan and Veronica are together. It's a bit AU but I think it's ok. This is starting the weekend before senior year starts, not the middle of the summer, or whenever it actually happened, and then goes into senior year. (Obviously for the crash) Lol. Italics are the voice overs Veronica does. Oh yeah, and Veronica and Meg are still friends, but Meg and Duncan are broken up, and the Felix thing didn't happen. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Some of the lines were taken from the twiztv website and rearranged slightly so I definitely don't own them.

---

**Chapter 1: Normal Is The Watchword**

"Veronica, your boyfriend's here." That put a smile to her face. She had been working at the coffee house since early that morning and a little visit from Logan would be a nice break. She threw the rag she was using to wipe down a table on the counter and went over to greet him.

"Hey." she said with a smile as she walked up to him.

"Hey." he replied as he leaned down and kissed her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, still smiling.

"Well, I thought I'd come see my wonderful girlfriend and offer to take her to lunch."

"I would love that, but my break is only fifteen minutes. Dinner instead?"

"Yeah. What time?"

"I get off at six. Pick me up at home around seven thirty?"

"See you there." he said before kissing her and turning to leave.

---

After their dinner, Logan took Veronica home, but not before getting a little kissage in beforehand. The two were kissing in the back of the canary, happy for the first time in a while.

Veronica sighed after breaking away. "I should go. My dad's probably watching us through a telescope."

"He's probably impressed with your virtue." he said with a smirk.

"That telescope is mounted on a rifle."

Logan looked up towards the window to Veronica's apartment. "Five more minutes." he whispered, holding up his hand. Veronica laughed. "He should feel lucky though. You could be out here with some pretty-boy jerk who just wants to get laid."

"Wait, are you saying you're not pretty?" she asks with a small smirk.

"No, I'm saying I'm in love with you." he said, becoming serious.

Veronica stared up at him for a minute trying to think of something cute to say, but only coming up with the truth. "I'm in love you too." she whispered. He smiled before kissing her soundly.

---

On Monday, Veronica walked into school with Logan and Wallace, ready to start senior year. The two had become better friends over the summer and got along pretty well.

"Man, I still can't believe you get to go on some field trip the first day of school." Wallace complained. "Meanwhile me and Logan are stuck here."

"Yeah, in hell." Logan snarked.

"What can I say? Journalism students are just special." she said, grinning. "And that reminds me. Why aren't you taking journalism this year?" Veronica asked as she pointed at Logan.

"I had to take an extra science class. No electives for me." he said with a sad look.

"Well, I'll get you an autograph." she said before kissing him lightly and going to her locker, Wallace following since his was still next to hers.

"So V, things going ok with you and Logan?"

"Yeah. They're great." She said with a smile. She was glad her boyfriend and her best friend were able to get along so well now. It was important to her that Logan got to know her friends, and they got to know Logan. The other side of Logan. The side that wasn't a psychotic jackass.

---

"Be careful, ok?"

"Logan, what trouble am _I _gonna get into at a baseball stadium?"

"Knowing you? A lot."

She laughed. "Fine. I'll be careful. And you stay out of trouble too."

"Yeah, yeah, don't hit anyone, don't get detention. Got it."

"Good." she said with a smile before kissing him.

"Have fun."

"I will." she said before giving him another kiss.

"Ahh, young love."

Logan and Veronica turned to see Duncan leaning against the bus.

"You're going on the field trip?" Logan asked.

"Yep. Unlike you, I'm still a journalism student."

Veronica chose to ignore Duncan as she gave Logan one last kiss and went to get on the bus.

---

"So, you and Logan." Duncan said after joining everyone else on the bus.

"It's been me and Logan for almost six months now, Duncan."

"Right." he said, taking the seat behind her. "Sorry, I was trying to forget when the two of you sprung this on everyone."

"Sprung? Are you kidding me Duncan? That party his asshole father threw last year was not how we wanted everyone to find out. Especially you. I wanted to sit down, the three of us, and tell you. I didn't want it to be 'sprung' on you."

"Whatever." he grumbled before turning to look out the window.

---

"Miss Dumbass".

"It's 'Dumazz,' Dick."

"Well, my name's pronounced 'Re-shard' and it stinks back here. I think someone died."

"You're free to sit closer to the front"

"That's ok. I don't think that's gonna help. Thanks anyway.".

'_Ah Dick, always the class act'_ Veronica thought with a small smirk on her face.

---

After hearing Woody Goodman talk for a while about his coaching, and his daughter Gia, plus watching Dick try and cozy up to her, Veronica started talking to Meg as they got in line for the buffet.

"So Meg. Any chance you and Duncan might get back together?" Veronica asked.

Meg glanced at her ex boyfriend eating. "I don't know Veronica. He's starting to get love handles from all that food." she said with a laugh. "Why? You interested in him again?"

Veronica nearly chocked on her food. "God, no." she said. "I mean, sure I loved him at one point, but now I have Logan, and Logan is...well, I love him."

"You do? Oh wow Veronica. That's so great."

"Yeah." she said with a smile. "It is."

Meg nodded before looking spotting someone. "Hey, isn't that Terrence Cook?"

"Wow, in the flesh." Veronica said as she and Meg approached him and Goodman. "Excuse me, Mr. Cook?"

"Yes?"

"Hi, uhm, I just wanted to say that my dad is your biggest fan. He even keeps your rookie card vacuum sealed.

"Well, thanks. Tell him it's an honor." He said, shaking her hand.

"Wow, when my dad finds out about this, he's never gonna let me wash this hand."

Terrence laughed. "So, who's your favorite player?"

"Well..."

"Tell him V. Be honest." Meg said.

"Let me guess. Johnny Damon, right?"

Veronica sighed and smiled. "He's so pretty."

Everyone around them laughed and Dick approached. "Hello ladies. Just come to tell you we're not taking that stank-ass bus back. Dumbass said it was ok that I'm having my dad send a limo. You two in?"

"Well..." Veronica said.

"I'm in." Meg said. "That bus was really gross."

"Alright, sure Dick." Veronica said.

"Great." he said, walking away.

---

The limo pulled to a stop to fuel up at a gas station and Meg and Veronica got out to get a drink. As they were heading back, Veronica saw a very familiar biker, fixing his bike.

"Weevil." she said.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he asked. "Shouldn't you be running for homecoming queen or something with your rich white boyfriend? I mean, did you like your little taste of being an outcast? Your year of living dangerously? Was it just a thrill Veronica? As soon as they'll accept you, you run back to the 09ers?"

"Shut up Weevil. You know nothing about me, and nothing about them."

"Sure I do V. I know that me and my boys have been in jail so many times because of 09ers calling us on crimes we didn't do."

"And who got you out most of those times, Weevil?" he was silent. "That's what I thought."

"Veronica, maybe we should go." Meg said.

"Sure." she said, turning to leave with Meg.

Weevil just shook his head at the retreating girls before starting his bike, and riding away.

The girls got back into the limo and it pulled out of the gas station, heading down the road a little ways before slowing as a big cloud of smoke and a broken railing came into view. The limo stopped and everyone inside jumped out.

"Oh my God." the new girl, Gia, said. "It didn't even stop. It just went over the edge. The bus went over the edge." she cried, tears streaming down her face. "They're all dead."

"Oh man." Veronica whispered.

_This is Neptune. Nothing happens accidentally._

_--_

Logan was watching t.v. after school when a breaking news story came on.

"And a Neptune high bus, coming back from Shark Stadium crashed today. But it wasn't just an ordinary crash. The bus ran over a cliff this afternoon, all have been announced dead. Later on this breaking story tonight."

"Oh my God." Logan said as he felt his heart race. "Veronica." he said, not above a whisper.

He was frozen for a few moments before scrambling for his phone, quickly dialing her number.

He got her voicemail and he panicked. **_"Hey it's Veronica. Leave a message."_ **

"Veronica? God I hope you get this and you weren't on that bus. Call me, please. I love you."

He hung up, and tried calling again a few minutes later, but still he got her voicemail. He decided he wanted to do something instead of just sitting there, so he left his house and drove to the crash scene, the thought of her dead killing him.

---

The sheriffs department had arrived shortly after the crash, and Don Lamb was currently bombarding Veronica with questions.

"So what exactly happened?" he asked.

"I don't know." Veronica said for the hundredth time. "We decided to take the limo because the bus stunk, and we stopped for gas. Meg and I went to get a drink. On the way back to the limo I saw Weevil. We talked for a few minutes before getting back in the limo and leaving. Then it stopped here, and we saw the bus in the water, broken into a million pieces." she said, tears forming. Veronica was not one to cry. She always appeared strong, but right now, she was definitely living up to the marshmallow stereotype. The thought that she might have been on the bus had she said no to Dick made her sick, and easily formed the tears that were present in her eyes.

"Ok. Thanks Veronica." Lamb said as he went to question someone else.

---

Logan was getting closer to the scene when he called Veronica again. Once more he was directed to her voicemail and he silently cursed as his fist pounded on the steering wheel. He finally arrived and stopped his car abruptly, getting out of it and slamming the door shut. He practically ran to where the sheriffs department cars, news vans, and various other vehicles were parked. He saw a head of blonde hair but when he got closer and saw that it was long and sleek, not short and choppy, he noticed it was Meg, not Veronica.

"Meg!" he called as he got closer. She turned around to face him, and he saw the tear stains on her face. "Veronica?" he asked, sounding scared.

"She's over there." Meg said with a smile. "She's ok, Logan. We weren't on the bus."

He sighed a breath of relief, and his heart soared when he saw her talking to some news reporter. He quickly walked over to her and saw that she too had been crying. He knew she must not be ok, since crying was a very un-Veronica action. He'd only seen her cry twice. At Lilly's funeral, and when she found out his father used to beat him. As he got closer, he slowed down.

"Veronica." he said quietly. She heard him and turned to face him completely, before going over and hugging him tightly, and crying a bit more. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer than she already was. "I thought you were gone." he said into her hair.

She looked up at him and gave a small smile. "I'm not going anywhere." she said before kissing him.

---

A/N: like it? love it? hate it? I hope you like it, and don't hate it. So, this took me a few weeks to write completely and as I wrote it I got to thinking. I could turn this into a multi-chap story as a re-do of season 2. Now, I know several people have done that, but I was thinking of sticking to the original mystery of the bus crash, but keeping Meg alive, having no baby, the Felix storyline still nonexistent, and completely LoVe, which would still make it a slightly AU story. I'd probably stick to what happened in the episodes, but I'd change it around a bit to fit what I want, and add a little to it. So, tell me what you think. I'd be so appreciative if you review. Also, please remember it's my first V.Mars fic, so I'm excited to know what you think. Thanks so much!

Review please:)


	2. Driver Ed

A/N: wow! Thanks so much! You're all so nice. Yes, it really is my first V.Mars fic, so I'm really glad people are liking it, and want me to continue. Well...I guess I'll turn it into a multi-chap story. It'll be a LoVe redo of season 2, but again, still a bit AU because I'm taking some things out, changing some things around, and then adding my own creative ideas to it as well. Thanks so much for the positive feedback. Here's ch. 2. Enjoy! Oh, and once again, italics are voiceovers. :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Some lines were taken from twiztv and were tweaked slightly. I definitely don't own those.

---

**Chapter 2: Driver Ed**

It had been a few days since the crash, and Veronica was working at the hut again. She was currently deciding on cake or pie, all while thinking over everything that had happened in the last few days.

_If a school bus, traveling forty miles per hour..._

She bent down and decided to get some of the pie from the refrigerator unit.

_drives off a cliff and plunges ninety feet into the jagged coastline..._

She cut a piece of the pie and put it on her plate.

_how many seconds did the six high school students, their teacher, and bus driver have to contemplate the fact that their about to die?_

She put the rest of the pie into the refrigerator and picked up the slice.

_Two Mississippis' wort of screams , life flashes, and prayers, maybe?_

She handed the plate to one of the waitresses and let Cindy know she was taking her break. She saw Logan and grabbed his hand, bringing him behind the counter with her.

"Ronnie, you have to stop torturing yourself."

"I'm not. I'm just experiencing an appropriate amount of guilt."

"Why? There's no crime. This isn't your fault."

"Yeah, but I wasn't on that bus. And maybe, If I could have convinced everyone else to get in the limo with us, then none of the students would be dead." Neither noticed as a girl approached. "And I keep thinking that I could be dead right now. If Meg and I had said no to Dick, then we wouldn't be here." The girl cleared her throat.

"Excuse me, when you're done breaking up here, I'd like a macchiato."

"Oh, actually I'm just the hostess, bu-"

"Look, I don't care if you're the house magician. Can you just make me a macchiato?" she snarked.

Veronica moved over to the counter and waved her hands in a 'poof' motion. "You're a macchiato." She turned back around to face Logan, but still heard the girl's last words.

"You know you can do better, right?" she said to Logan before walking away.

"Bitch." Veronica mumbled.

---

At school the next day, Veronica was corned by a girl named Jessie in the bathroom. It turned out that she was the daughter of the bus driver. After much hesitation, Veronica agreed to help Jessie prove her father didn't kill himself. So after school, she and Jessie went to the scene of the crash.

_I don't even know what I'm looking for. Skid marks the sheriff's department missed, or purposely overlooked? There's nothing here to help Jessie. There's nothing here to help anyone._

She walked over to where Jessie stood near her LeBaron.

"I guess my dad doesn't even rate a votive candle." Jessie said.

"This doesn't mean anything."

"Oh c'mon Veronica. If you were on that bus, you'd want your pile to be the biggest."

Veronica sighed. "C'mon. There's nothing here." she said softly.

---

At school the next day, Veronica was at her locker when she heard some girls talking.

"At least everyone we knew got off the bus." one of them said.

"Guess having money pays off. If Dick's dad hadn't sent the limo, they'd all be dead too."

Veronica closed her locker and walked over to the two girls before slamming closed the locker one of them just opened, and walked away.

"Bitch." one of the said.

As Veronica walked further down the hallway, she saw Logan, and a small smile appeared on her face. She walked up to him and he put his arm around her.

"Hey. I've been looking for you." he said, kissing her head. "You ok?" he asked.

"No." she said quietly.

He sighed. "So, Dick's throwing some party tonight. Something about how Life is Short. Wanna go?"

"You're kidding, right? A party? Logan. People have died, and you wanna party?"

"Veronica..."

"No." she said shaking her head. "I gotta go. Call me when you learn about compassion." she said before heading off to class.

---

Wallace was sitting in class when he saw a girl walk in and start talking to the teacher. "You should take this to the attendance office." she said.

"And where's that?" the girl asked.

Wallace's hand shot up. "I'll show you." he said. The girl smiled as Wallace got out of his seat and lead her out of the classroom.

"I'm Jackie." she said.

"Wallace." he said as they walked further down the hallway.

"Thanks for taking me. This school is pretty big."

Wallace smiled. "Yeah. Just trying to be a nice guy."

"So how's that working out for ya?" she asked.

"Since I'm getting about three hallways worth of quality time, I'm gonna say pretty good."

"Look, I haven't dated a high school boy since eighth grade."

"Well I'm an old soul." Wallace said. "These eyes have seen a lot. And, did I mention I'm a nice guy?"

"Ah 'nice' the great panty-dropper."

"Ok, I'm not that nice."

"Sure you are."

"And how do you know?'

"Cause I haven't tried to make out with you yet."

"Oh, so you're one of those. Only likes the bad boys. Why do all the hottest girls gotta have a daddy complex?"

"Daddy complex?" she asked, annoyed as she stopped walking.

Wallace stopped to. "What? I was kidding."

"I met you three seconds ago, and you already got me analyzed? Get over yourself." She walked ahead of him into the office.

"Jackie." he said. "I'm sorry. I really was kidding."

She turned and gave him a small smile. "You know a 'whatever bitch' and a 180 back to study hall and we coulda had something."

He gave a small smile at this comment.

---

Veronica waited outside for Logan, leaning against his car. She straightened up when she saw him coming.

"I suck." she said quietly. "I'm sorry for being such a bitch."

"I was just trying to make you feel better." he said.

"I know. I'm sorry. I guess I'm just still having all these conflicting emotions. I still feel guilty."

"Veronica, we've been over this. It's not your fault." he said, pulling her into a hug. She sighed and wrapped her arms around his waist, nodding her head in agreement.

"So," she said. "Wanna help me with something?"

---

After school Veronica and Logan went to the convenience store to question the guy who sold the bus driver his last meal.

"So he bought a slushy and peanuts?"

"Yep." the worker, Duane, said.

"Huh." Veronica said, while thinking.

_Slushy and peanuts? That tells me nothing._

She noticed a 'no change' sign above the cash register, and a dish of Saint Christopher metals. Logan noticed it too.

"Well, can't leave without one of these." Logan said, grabbing one from the dish.

"Twenty five cents." Duane said.

Veronica gave the guy a dollar and he gave her the change, which made her question the 'no change' sign.

"There you go." he said.

"Thanks."

"Be careful going around those cliffs now. Don't pull a bussie. You're too cute to die."

Veronica shivered in disgust, and Logan glared at the guy, before grabbing her hand and leading her away. She stopped him when she noticed a pay phone.

'_No change, don't ask' huh? Wait, Ed Doyle's saint toss wasn't a sign he was turning his back on God. He just needed change for the pay phone, so he bought the cheapest thing he could find. But who did he call, and why didn't anyone know about it._

"What is it?" Logan asked.

"He called someone."

"What?"

"The pay phone. Logan, he bought the cheapest thing he could find, just so he could get change, and make a call."

"But who did he call?"

"Good question." she said quietly.

---

Veronica went to the sheriffs department later that day and used her snooping skills and quick wit to get into an interrogation room to use the phone and find out who Ed called. After that, she headed over to Jessie's house.

"So my dad calling someone is a good sign, right?" Jessie asked.

"It might be." Veronica said. "Do you recognize the name 'Cotter?' The address is from your apartment complex. Did he ever hang out with the neighbors?"

"No."

"Well, I went by there earlier, but no one was home. I'll check again later."

The doorbell rang and Jessie went to open it. Lamb and two deputies came in.

"Is your mother home?" Lamb asked.

Veronica's head whipped around when she heard the voice.

"No, she's picking up my brother." Jessie said.

"I have a search warrant." Lamb said. Veronica sighed.

"What for?" Jessie asked.

Lamb saw Veronica as he came further into the apartment. "Looking for evidence. Suicide is a crime, suicide that takes the lives of six others is murder. What are you doing here Mars?"

"Jessie's a friend." she said.

Lamb was only half paying attention as he started to go through their mail.

---

Later on, Veronica visited the Cotters, but only to find out that the call they received was a wrong number. Her phone rang as she was leaving.

"Hello?"

"You can stop whatever you're doing." Jessie said in a sad voice.

"Why?"

"My father killed himself. Lamb found the suicide note saved on his computer."

---

Veronica stopped by Jessie's later to see if everyone was ok. Jessie's mother yelled, and her brother cried before going outside to play.

"Maybe he'll feel better when he's older and can read this. The sheriff faxed over a copy." she said, picking up the letter. "'I'm sorry to leave you this way, but I truly believe in my heart that it's for the best. I can't go on like this. I can't stay just for the kids, even though they mean more to me than anything. This isn't good for them.' You know, my mom was right for a change, better off without him." she read. A scream was heard, and Jessie's mother was calling her. She got up and left the room. Veronica picked up the letter, thinking.

—

Veronica went back to the Cotter home and knocked on the door. Carla, Mrs. Cotter, opened it.

"One quick question. If Ed dialed the wrong number, then why was it a four minute call?" she asked. "I read the suicide note today and I have a theory. He wasn't planning on killing himself, or a busload of kids. He was planning on leaving his wife, I'm guessing for you."

"Come in." Carla whispered.

---

After talking for a while, Veronica took Carla to the hut to meet Jessie. Jessie learned that Carla and her father were in love.

"Now I wish I was more understanding." Carla said. "Because I never really got to be with the man I love."

_You know the charge that goes up your spine at moment of epiphany? It just hit me. I'm not gonna let the list of things I want to do before I die turn into a list of regrets. _

After leaving the hut, Veronica drove over to Logan's. She knocked on the door and Logan answered.

"Hey." he said with a smile. She wrapped her arms around him and held on tightly. "Hey, what's wrong?" he asked.

She smiled and kissed him hard. He closed the door and they started to move up the stairs.

---

"What are you thinking about?" he asked later.

"That you could definitely go pro at that." she said, snuggling closer to him.

"Are you saying I should become a man whore?"

She laughed. "No."

He kissed her head and soon fell asleep. After he was out, she tried to get up and grab for her clothes, but a hand stopped her.

"Don't run Veronica." he said, pulling her back down.

"I wasn't gonna run. I was just going to get dressed."

"Sure you were." he said, kissing her. "I love you."

"Love you too."

---

A/N: aww, sweet at the end. Lol. So, I kinda added the going pro line from season 3. Just thought that fit. Lol. So, I really hoped you liked my version of Driver Ed. I know it was a little vague in areas, but I didn't want it to be exactly like the episode, and the next chapter should be a bit better. Thanks so much for all the reviews on last chapter!

Review please. I need them to function. :)


	3. Cheatty Cheatty Bang Bang

A/N: hey! Thanks for all the wonderful feedback. You guys rock! So anyway, I was watching all of season 2 again so I can do my story, and I realized that the Felix situation being nonexistent just won't work, so actually, it will happen. The pregnancy will remain nonexistent though. Also, to clear up confusion, all the 09ers were in the limo, including Duncan. Some people were asking about that. I don't like Duncan, but I couldn't kill him in the bus. That's just cruel. Lol. Anyway, onto the story! Enjoy the chapter. Oh, and as always, italics are voiceovers.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did, LoVe never would have broken up in 'Spit And Eggs' some lines are from twiztv and rearranged slightly. I definitely don't own them.

---

**Chapter 3: Cheatty Cheatty Bang Bang**

_Senior year. College applications due in three months, scholarship applications in six. Since most of my extra-curricular activities cannot be divulged under state law, my guidance counselor strongly suggested I indulge in a little resume packing. So as of now, Veronica Mars...is a Future Business Leader of America._

Veronica walked into the FBLA room with her lunch and sat next to Logan.

"Hi." she said.

"Hey." he said, smiling at her.

"So what's going on?" she asked as she opened her salad.

"Dick and Beave's dad is here to lecture. And, we're about to exploit the workers."

"Eggs-cellent." she said in a Mr. Burns voice, all while smirking.

"Good afternoon. Uh, I'm here to talk to you kids about the real estate business. Now, uh, there's nothing wrong with stocks or bonds or pork bellies or whatever else, but when I put my money into something, I like to see what I'm getting, I'm gonna kick the tires if you will. Of course, uh, most people can't just plop down a hundred and thirty seven million dollars for an office building in downtown Tokyo." Mr. Casablancas said. He then started to discuss real estate investment trusts.

---

Veronica was leaving school that day when Cassidy approached her.

"Veronica, hey." he said.

"Hey Cassidy." Veronica usually tried to call him by his given name to his face. Whenever someone called him Beaver, she saw him slightly flinch, and a look of discomfort cross his face. "What's up?" she asked.

"I'm worried about my dad." he said.

"Seems to me that he's doing fine."

"Look, it's not about money. Well, actually it is. It's my step mom. She's a gold digger, but my dad seems to be the only one to not see it. Even Dick sees it and Dick is well...Dick." Veronica laughed a little. "Anyway, I think she's cheating, and I know their prenup doesn't allow that."

"Any reason you're suspecting this?" she asked.

"I found a condom wrapper under our living room couch."

"You do know who your brother is, right? It could just be from Dick and one of his many."

"Look, lets just call it a hunch, ok? I think it's Kendall's. I can pay you a lot of money if you can get hard proof."

"How much we talking Cassidy?"

"Five hundred for a picture of her violating the prenup."

"Thousand." Veronica said.

"Ok." Cassidy said. "Here's her schedule Good luck." he said, handing her a paper and then turning to leave.

She saw Logan approaching her and walked towards him. "Hello boyfriend." she said.

"Hey." he said, putting his arm around her shoulder. "What's up?"

"Wanna help me with something again?"

"Hmm, for you? Anything."

"Great. We're going on a stakeout...kinda." she said

---

_Another thing girls love are Jimmy Choos, Dolce & Gabbana, and convertibles that cost more than the Gross National Product of Sri Lanka. If she's a gold-digger…she's doing a pretty bad job of hiding it. But it sure makes my job easier. Tailing young Mrs Kendall is about as hard as hard as following Malibu Barbie to the beach house. _

"Why are we following Dick and Beaver's step mom again?" Logan asked.

Veronica sighed dramatically and rolled her eyes playfully. "I told you three times already. Cassidy is paying me a thousand dollars to catch her cheating. I mean, I know she's pretty Logan, but I didn't think staring at her would cause memory loss."

"You know you're the only one I wanna stare at."

"Great, there you again. Making it hard for me to hate you."

He smirked and then turned back to the window as they continued to watch Kendall. At the moment she was having a drink and eating a piece of cake.

_So far, Kendall is only guilty of violating her Atkins diet._

A man joined Kendall and she smiled as he sat down a large black bag.

_Now we're talking._

She pulled out her camera and started taking pictures. Kendall and the man started walking towards where the valet was. He opened the door, and Kendall got in.

"There's getting ready to leave Ronnie." Logan said.

Veronica nodded as she stared up her car and started driving behind the limo, leaving a good amount of space so Kendall wouldn't think she was being followed. They followed the limo all the way to some cheesy motel.

"A motel!" Veronica gasped. "What a shocker!" she said dramatically. Logan just laughed and shook his head at his girlfriends goofiness. "Look, their getting a room." she said.

"Another shocker!" Logan said sarcastically.

_Sorry elder Dick, looks like your too-good-to-be-true bride is too good to be true. Hope you like cheap hotels, hot-stuff, 'cause that's all you'll be able to afford when all this is over. _

Veronica took another few pictures as Kendall and the man entered the room, and then Kendall shut the curtains.

"And that my dear Logan, is what we in the PI business call the money shot." she said before starting the car again and leaving the motel parking lot.

---

At lunch the next day, Veronica was looking at her developed pictures with Logan when Wallace came over and sat down with them.

"Whatcha lookin at?" he asked

"Just...tawdriness." she said as Wallace emptied the contents of his lunch bag.

"Whatcha lookin at now?"

"The opposite of tawdriness." Logan said.

"Aww, Wallace and his pudding cup." Veronica cooed.

"Mom seems to forget I'm not five anymore." Wallace said.

"Well, who can blame her? Wallace and his-" Veronica cut off as she saw Wallace waving at someone. She turned to see who, and noticed the girl from the hut that she had 'made a macchiato.'

_And his new pal, the hot bitchy transfer from New York. I guess he really isn't five anymore._

Veronica looked at Logan with no enthusiasm and Wallace noticed.

"What? You met Jackie, right?"

"Sure, just didn't realized you were lunch buddies."

"I'm going for lunch buddies with privileges. Help a brother out."

"Well if you wanna play in her league, you'd better hide your little pudding." Veronica snarked.

Wallace grabbed his pudding and hid it under the table. He saw Veronica and her look of skepticism.

"What, I like her, ok? Retract the claws please, V."

"Yeah Ronnie. Be nice to Wallace's lady friend." Logan said with a smirk. She smacked him softly.

"You're supposed to be on my side." she said.

Jackie came up to the table and put her food down before sitting next to Wallace.

"Hey Jackie. You met my friends. Veronica and Logan."

"Sure." Jackie said.

"Yeah, she suggested I step outside my job description at the hut."

"Sorry about that." Jackie said. "I forgot to leave the New York attitude in New York."

"So, how's it going?" Wallace asked.

"Not so good. No matter how many schools I get kicked out of, I still can't get away from **_Pride and Prejudice_**." she said, taking her copy out and tossing it on the table.

"Hey, I got the Cliff Notes. Only eighty pages. You can borrow it sometime, if you want, or something." Wallace said.

"Even one page of this pre-Victorian corset crap puts me to sleep. Why can't we read Burroughs or something?" Jackie said.

_All right, brother, prepare to be helped out._

"Actually, Logan and I were going to rent the BBC series of it. We can fast forward through the corsets and the bitching."

"Aww, but the bitching is my favorite part." Logan said. "Reminds me of the old us." he said.

"Yeah, what's up with you two?" Jackie asked. "From what I hear, it wasn't always like this."

"Hm, lets see." Veronica said. "I think the story goes, friends, then enemies, then acquaintances, then the loving couple we are today."

"Yeah, she helped me determine my mother really is dead, and I guess I just fell for her." Logan said, being his usual self.

"Or maybe it was you fell for me when we were twelve. Ah, the days of soccer practice. So easy back then."

"And back to reality. So, you guys in?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, Colin Firth is in it." Veronica said.

"Hot damn! Colin Firth!" Wallace said. Jackie laughed.

"Yeah, sure. I'm in." she said.

Wallace winked at Veronica, and she smiled at him before taking a bite of the pizza Logan had ordered for them.

---

Veronica had Cassidy meet her at the hut that night so she could give him the pictures, and get her money.

"So." she said, approaching the table he was seated at. "Guess that hunch was right." she said as she handed him the pictures. He flipped through them.

"Damn, that's cold, she's doing it on one of my dad's own properties. This isn't enough though. They could be doing anything behind that door."

"Oh Cassidy. You sweet simple boy."

"Look, I'm serious, Veronica. There's no clause in the prenup against her swapping gym-bags with some cheeseball.

"Well then what would she..."

"God, she's probably stealing from my dad too."

"All right, easy, Chief. I'll get you the real money shot. First I need a hundred dollars."

"What for?" he asked.

"Expenses." she said, getting her iPod shuffle out. "Can you load Kendall's music on here?"

He nodded his head as she got up to continue working her shift.

---

The next day, Veronica went to Curly Moran's garage. The news Lamb had delivered a few days ago about her name appearing on the dead man's hand still had her spooked.

_If Curly Moran worked here, I can pretty much assume he wasn't interested in me because of my car. And I don't suppose he left a bunch of helpful clues just lying around._

Veronica talked to one of the mechanics for a bit, pretending she was Curley's niece. She was given a box of some of his stuff. In the box she found a baseball bat, and pin up girl calendar, and some framed autographed pictures, one particularly interesting. She pulled her phone out and immediately called Logan.

"Hello?"

"Have you ever met a guy named David Moran, goes by Curley?"

"Uh, sounds familiar, but I can't quite place it at the moment, why?"

"I went to the garage to ask about him, and one of the mechanics gave me a box of his stuff. There's an autographed picture in here of him and your dad."

"Really, and what did Daddy dearest write?" he asked, a bit snarky.

"'All these years still on "The Long Haul" Always your pal, Aaron Echolls'" she read.

"Wait, 'The Long Haul?'" he asked.

"Yeah."

"Veronica, that was my dad's first big movie."

"Really?"

"Yeah. There's a poster for it in our living room. It 'features a signature stunt where a truck is sent veering over a bridge, a stunt supervised and performed by David "Curly" Moran.'" he said.

Veronica gulped. "Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yeah, I just read it off the poster."

"Oh my God." she said. "Logan, the crash. It was meant for me."

---

Veronica walked into the FBLA room the next day and sat next to Logan. She was still a bit disturbed and scared from what she had determined the previous day.

"You ok?" Logan asked.

She gave him a small smile and nodded her head. He had come to pick her up from the garage after she realized that the crash may have been intended for her. She was too shook up to drive, so of course he had come to her rescue.

He grabbed her hand as the Mr. Pope started to talk.

"Congratulations, FBLAers. You are now worth exactly one million dollars." he said excitedly.

"All right!" one student said.

"What?" Logan asked "You mean I've lost money? Heads will roll!"

Veronica laughed. He was always good for brightening her mood.

"I assume that you've all heard about my stock market game, in fact, I think many of you have played before. Over the course of the school year, each club member will control a virtual portfolio. Now, you may invest your money any way you see fit, as long as it's legal." He said, pointing at Dick.

"Dude, dog racing is totally legal!"

"But, hardly lucrative, as I recall from your performance last year. The student with the most valuable holdings at the closing bell on June first will claim a prize more valuable than money. A small shiny plaque with his or her name on it and all attendant bragging rights." Pope continued.

"All right, for those of you who are shooting for full-on Warren Buffet status, there is a cash prize..." he said. He pulled out a dollar from his pocket. "For the student who can beat the SNP average."

"Standards and Poors?" Duncan asked, snootily.

"Samuel Nelson Pope. You're truly." Mr. Pope said.

---

That night, Veronica Wallace, and Jackie were at Logan's house for the _Pride and Prejudice_ series.

"I realize I'm not a nineteenth-century British woman, but I just don't get that Colin Firth thing." Wallace said, once everyone was settled on the couch, and they were a little ways into the movie.

"I think it's less him they're after and more the mansion with the matching swans." Logan said.

"No, it's him. Last year I dated this actor, big mistake by the way, but he did this play in London, and he was at the after-party. I'm no nineteenth-century British woman either, but if Mr Darcy would have asked, he would not have needed swans." Jackie said.

_And so it's gone all night: how Jackie met Colin Firth, how Jackie got herself thrown out of St Paul's Prep for borrowing the dean's car, how Jackie got bored with Manhattan and flew to Paris with her boyfriend for her birthday. I mean, how can Jackie stand the non-stop excitement of being herself?_

—

A while later, Jackie and Wallace were getting ready to leave.

"God, that's only half of it? I should've just read the book. Thanks so much, you guys. That was fun." Jackie said.

"We should get together Friday and finish it. I hear there's a bitching chase scene at the end." Wallace said.

" I can't. I gotta work" Veronica said.

"Yeah, I'm busy too. We'll find another night." Jackie added.

"All right" Wallace said as he and Jackie left. "Later Logan."

Logan gave a small wave as the two left his house. Veronica smiled at them as the went, but once they were out the door, she shut it and her face fell. "I can hardly wait." she said sarcastically.

Logan grinned and kissed her head.

---

The next day, Veronica went back into the field to get a new money shot of Kendall.

_Kendall Casablancas is one of the most energetic trophy wives I've ever seen. In and out of every high-end store in town without standing still long enough to let me make my move. Not standing still, but this is probably the best chance I'm going to get._ Veronica thought as she worked out next to Kendall at the gym. She got off the machine she was using and approached Kendall.

"Hi." she said cheerily. "I'm really sorry to bug you. I noticed we have the same iPod."

"Wow, what are the odds?" Kendall asked sarcastically. "Can I help you with something...before my heart goes out of the red zone?"

"Oh, yeah, totally. No, this'll just take, like, a second. It's just, I think my player is acting funky, and I'm not sure if it's my player or my headphones, and I don't want to borrow my boyfriend's headphones… because he has, like, major earwax and that would be totally gross, so could I--

"Borrow mine?"

"Yeah." Veronica said with a smile

"All right, just, you know, make it quick. My ass needs some major work here, okay?"

Kendall handed over her iPod and Veronica plugged in her headphones.

"Well, the headphones aren't broken." Veronica said. "Oh, I love this song."

"I love it too. I especially love how it keeps my heart rate in the red zone."

"What else do you have on here?"

"Look, I really need that back." Kendall said.

"Oh. Sorry." Veronica said sheepishly.

She took the headphones out of Kendall's iPod but did a secret switch with her own.

"Well, I guess mine's busted." Veronica said "Oh, and, your ass looks totally awesome, by the way." Veronica said as she walked off, slightly shuddering at the comment she just made.

---

_You gotta admire a girl who sticks to her schedule. Lunch...bag switch...followed by illicit sex at one of her husband's numerous hotels. _Veronica thought as she watched Kendall go with the same man to the same hotel as a few days ago. She took a few more pictures before pulling out her phone and calling Cassidy. She got his voicemail, and left a message.

"Hey Cassidy, it's Veronica. It worked. Steal it back and meet me at the hut before closing. See ya." she said before hanging up.

---

Cassidy met her that night as did Logan. He was curious as to who Kendall's mystery man was.

"Ta-da! Nice work with the camera, by the way. I couldn't even find the lens." Cassidy said.

"That's the point." Veronica said. She took the iPod and plugged it into her computer. "Now, lets see what Kendall's been doing."

"More like who." Logan said. Cassidy laughed and Veronica rolled her eyes.

"Wow, 2000 pictures." Cassidy said.

"One every 15 seconds."

"My dad is gonna kill this guy."

Veronica continued to search through the pictures until the shockers came up.

"Oh my God." Veronica said when she saw the picture.

"DK?" Logan said.

It was indeed Duncan. The picture showed him without a shirt reflected in Kendall's mirror as he got closer to her.

"This is so messed up." Cassidy said. Logan and Veronica just nodded.

---

A/N: wow. That was long. Good? Bad? Like it? I hope so. So, this was a really fun chapter to write. I kinda changed it up a bit, and made it my own. So, review please, and tell me what you think. Thanks so much for all the reviews last chapter. They made me happy. Oh, and don't forget. I changed my mind on the Felix thing. It WILL be included because I kinda need it to be. I know the PCHers didn't shoot at the car in the first chapter, but again, stuff is slightly AU. Anyways...

Review please. It makes me smile. Thanks:)


	4. Green Eyed Monster

A/N: wow. Thanks for all the reviews guys. You're all so nice. So, here's the new chapter. This is episode 4. Enjoy! Oh, and happy new year!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Some lines are from the show and are tweaked slightly.

---

**Chapter 4: Green-Eyed Monster**

Veronica was at Mars Investigations when a woman came in.

"Can I help you?"

"Yeah. I need to hire a detective. I need my boyfriend investigated, well, I guess potential fiance now that I found an engagement ring in his gym bag."

"You found it in his--"

"I need some answers."

"Ok, I can take down your information and see that Mr. Mars gets it right away."

"Great. His name is Colin Nevin."

"Ok." Veronica said, writing it down.

"Look, I need really serious answers. I can pay you a lot."

"Well, we have a premium package. Mr. Mars will get to know a few friends, chat up an ex, or two."

"See, that's what I'm afraid Colin's doing. He has a lot of free time, he lives off of his trust fund. I wanna know how he spends that free time."

"Well, there's out silver package. Everything from the premium plus surveillance, phone records, email monitoring. Basically a pass to what he's doing when you're not looking."

"That's perfect. I'll take it."

"Great. Mr. Mars will be in contact with you soon Ms. Bloch."

She got up and headed towards the door just as Keith came in. "Ah, man of the hour." Veronica said. "Keith Mars, Julie Bloch." she said, introducing the two.

"Looking forward to working with you Mr. Mars." Julie said as she walked out the door.

"Jumpy fiancé?" Keith asked.

"Potential."

"Ah, well, I don't really think I have time for her case right now since I'm running for sheriff. So, call back Ms. Jumpy and tell her I'm sorry, but I can't take her case right now."

"You know, dad. I could take care of it."

"Honey, you work at Java the Hut, not here."

"Yeah, and that tip money's really gonna pay for Stanford."

"No, but the Kane Scholarship will, so use your nights to study. Now please, call her."

Veronica sighed as she picked up the phone. "Julie, hi. It's Veronica from Mars Investigations. I'm really sorry, but Mr Mars is unable to take on any new cases at this time. Recommendation? Ah, Nick Harris Detectives is always good. Of course if you want to go locally, Vinnie Vanlowe is a respected detective. I'm really sorry about this Julie. Hope it all works out for you. We wish you the best. Bye." She glanced at her dad as she put the phone back on the receiver. Of course she didn't really call Julie back. She grabbed the info Julie gave her and put it in her bag.

_The only way I'd ever make two grand in a week working at the Hut is if they installed a pole. Dad might be too busy for Miss Brightside but I think I can pencil in some time to make a couple quick G's._

---

Veronica was at the track watching Colin run. She decided to call Julie and let her know that her boyfriend wasn't cheating.

"Hey, Julie." she said into the phone.

"Did you find anything Veronica?"

"I did. He's at the track, running his eighth lap, and I'm on my way to Starbucks. Let me tell ya, watching him? A little boring. Nothing's going on Julie."

"Yeah, well I looked up his caller id yesterday, and I found twenty calls in the past six days, all from the same number. Don't you find that a bit odd?"

"Well, I guess it's worth looking into. What's the number?"

"I already sent it to you. Good luck!"

Veronica sighed as the dial tone filled her ear.

---

She walked into school later on to find Wallace and Logan waiting for her at her locker.

"Hey." she said.

"Hey V." Wallace said.

"Hi." Logan said, giving her a kiss.

"So Wallace. What's new?" Veronica asked.

"Your dad brought breakfast this morning."

"Spent the night, didn't he?" she said flatly.

"Yep. Hey, I got some extra doughnuts. Want one?" he said, holding the bag out to her.

"I'll pass."

"Logan?"

"Yeah, thanks man." he said, grabbing a doughnut.

Wallace was putting his books in his locker when Jackie came up and slapped his butt.

"Get back ladies, he's mine!" she shouted.

Veronica looked on, a bit disgusted.

"So, you really are a basketball star right? I'm not dating some dungeons and dragons freak?" Jackie asked.

"Oh he's a star, just ask him." Veronica said.

"Come on, let's go." Wallace said to Jackie. "Catch ya later V. Logan." he said as they walked away.

"Have I mentioned I don't like her?" Veronica asked.

"Several times." Logan said, kissing her head and dragging her towards first bell.

---

At lunch Veronica was talking to Wallace like usual.

"So, what else is new in the life of Wallace Fennel?"

"I saw this weird SUV the other morning, and then I saw it again today. Each time I've seen it, the driver has stared at me as it's driven by. Kinda crept me out. Think you could check into it?"

"Uh, sure. But I'm gonna need a little favor of my own."

"Don't you always." Wallace said, shaking his head and smiling. "What is it now?"

"Well, I've been tailing this lady's boyfriend, and I found out that he's not going to his tennis lessons like he says, but Hebrew lessons instead. Anyway, this lady, Julie, she calls me at two this morning, and we got around to her asking for an upgrade. So now, I have to set up a temptation scenario to see if he..."

"Yeah, I got it V. So what exactly am I supposed to do?"

"Well, the woman who was gonna do it cancelled, and now I have to do it. I need you to film it, so I can show Julie the tape."

"Sure, no problem."

---

Veronica went home after school that day and changed into a more valley girl outfit and then went to meet Wallace outside Colin's house.

"Sorry I'm late. Whipped cream fight at the sorority house." she said with a giggle. "Can you hand me a mike?"

"You got some place to hide it?" Wallace asked.

Veronica nodded as he handed it to her and she put it on the inside of her shirt. Wallace put the receiver in his ear.

"Alright Wallace, ready to see me get skanky?"

"You bet. Now, just go Lolita his ass, and let me do my thing."

She nodded and went up to Colin's door and rung the bell.

"Uh, hi. Can I help you with something?" he asked once he opened the door.

"Oh, that would be so great. Wait, do you have an accent?" she asked in her high pitched valley voice.

"Yeah, I'm Scottish."

"Really? Like, from Scotland? That's so awesome. Foreign men are so much sexier than regular men." she said with a grin.

"Look, is there something I can do fo you 'cause otherwise..."

"Oh, right! I got a flat and I can't find my phone or my triple A card. Can you give me a hand?"

"Sure." Colin said as he followed her to her car.

"I tried real hard; I just couldn't get the nuts off. I think they're just...too tight."

"If might help if you jack up the car first."

"Oh, yeah. Hey, do you have a jack?" she asked.

Wallace continued to film from across the street. Veronica stood up from where she was kneeling on the ground and wiped her head, leaving a black grease mark.

"Uh, you've got a..." he said, handing her a rag.

"Oh, how cute are you?" she said with a grin as she wiped the mark off her forehead.

"Look, we could be out here all day with me doing this so, why don't I go in and call you a tow truck or something." he said.

"Do you have a computer in there? Because I kind of need more than a tow-truck right now. I go to UCSD and I have this mid-term that if I don't turn in in about ten minutes...

"Yeah, sure. C'mon."

Veronica followed him into the house.

"Wow, your place is so great! My roommate would love this place! It must be great waking up to this view everyday. Hey! Do you party? I bet you could have an awesome party here. Oh! You should call us if you wanna throw a rager."

"Oh, I'm pretty mellow. Not really a party guy."

"Really? You seem kind of...I don't know, wild to me, like a caged animal kind of thing."

"Oh, you'd have to ask my...girlfriend about that." Colin said as he showed Veronica a picture of Julie.

"Wow, she's pretty."

"Yeah, gorgeous." Colin said as he stared at the picture.

"Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"What about me?"

"What about you?"

"If the range were pretty to drop dead gorgeous...where would I fall?"

Colin looked a little uncomfortable at this. "You'd fall under 'knows she's gorgeous, but like to hear it anyway.' Don't forget about that mid-term."

"Right, thanks." she said as she sat down at the computer desk he pointed out. She slipped a disk into the drive and started saving his AIM conversations onto it. She looked around and noticed a lot of movie posters. "Wow, big movie buff. Quick! What's your favorite movie?"

"Oh, uh, I don't know. That's tough. This really isn't my place. I'm house sitting for a friend"

"Big Nicholas Cage fan?"

"My friend _is_ Nic Cage."

"Wow, Nic Cage. That's hot." she said in a Paris Hilton-like voice.

"Yeah, sure." he said as the door bell rang. He went to open it and there stood Wallace.

"Uh...hi." Wallace said. "I was just wondering...would you like to help the starving children of...the world?"

"Are you selling something?"

"Uh...yeah. Pens and candy."

"Oh, I'll take a few boxes of candy."

"Actually, all I've got is this box of Ay Chihuahuas."

"That box is open."

"Oh. You want a couple pens?"

Colin looked at him a bit confused just as Veronica came out of the house.

"I emailed my paper and called triple A. Thanks again. You're karma is golden. Ciao."

Wallace grinned at him before turning and following Veronica.

---

Veronica got home and changed into her pajamas before calling Julie.

"Hey, Julie."

"It was awful, wasn't it?"

"Nope. He was a perfect gentleman."

Julie sighed. "I guess this is when I officially become a jealous freak, right?"

Someone knocked on Veronica's door a moment later.

"Hey, Julie. I gotta call you back." she said before hanging up. She went to open the door and found Logan there.

"Hey." she said, stepping aside to let him in. "You're here kinda late. What's up?"

"We need to talk."

"Ok. What's wrong?"

"Dick said he saw you with some guy outside some house and you were acting skankish. Please tell me he was seeing things."

"Look, Dick doesn't know what he saw. That was a temptation scenario for this case. Remember that woman Julie I told you about?" he nodded. "Well, she wanted to see of her boyfriend would cheat, so we set up this little scenario. But the woman who usually does this stuff for my dad cancelled, so I had to do it. Wallace was filming it the whole time."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. Logan, you know I'd never cheat on you. I love you."

He sighed and hugged her. "I'm sorry I believed Dick."

"It's ok. It's not like he was completely wrong. I was there, I just wasn't doing what he thought I was."

"I should stop listening to Dick."

"That might be a good idea." she said with a laugh. "So, since we're talking. I need to ask you something."

"Anything." he said.

"I was talking to Weevil the other day. This whole thing about him missing an earing that ended up being found in the last place Curley Moran was alive. Weevil told me something. Logan, September twenty-fourth, there was a two minute and twenty three second call made from your house to his phone. The caller said Curley was responsible for the crash. Moran was a friend of your dads. Any explanation?"

"Are you accusing me?" he asked, a bit hurt.

"I'm not accusing you at all, I just want to know where you were."

"September twenty fourth...uh..." he said, thinking about it. "Wait, that was the night of Dick's party. You didn't want to go, and I didn't want to go without you, so we stayed in and watched movies, remember?"

"Of course. God, I can't believe I forgot that. I'm sorry." she said quietly.

"It's ok." he said. "So, I was thinking."

"About what?"

"How about from now on we don't jump to conclusions and make accusations without talking first."

"That sounds good."

"Good." he said before kissing her.

"I love you Logan."

"I know Ronnie." he said with a smirk before kissing her again.

"Oh, crap!" she said, after breaking away.

"What is it?"

"I have to call Julie back." she said, going for her phone.

"Hello?" Julie answered, sounding like she'd been crying.

"Julie?" Veronica asked. "Are you ok?"

"I just ended things with Colin."

"Uh, why?"

"Oh come on Veronica. No guy is that great. He has to be up to something."

"Well, the only thing I can say is that the car he drives and the house he lives in aren't his. He's house sitting for Nicholas Cage. I did find out though, that he had you investigated and he knows your family is wealthy."

"He had information dug up on me? God, I should have known."

"Look, I have some of his computer history if you want it. I can-" she started as her father walked into the apartment, not looking happy. "Oh crap." she sighed.

"What?" Julie asked, sniffing.

"Veronica." Keith said in a warning tone.

"I think I should call you back Julie."

"No!" she said. "Wait. I need this to be over now."

"Ok." she said. "Uh, wait. I remember something. He checked into you, but it was only five days ago."

"So." she said.

"You found that ring two weeks ago. He checked into you, after he bought that ring. He doesn't care how much money you have. But, apparently you care about how much he has. I think I just realized something. For some people, money matters."

Julie scoffed. "Of course it matters."

"You know what, I gotta go. Good luck with your life Julie. Try not to let money control you." Veronica said before hanging up.

"So, you took on the case, huh?" Keith asked.

"Sorry daddy. I thought I could help her."

"Sorry you attempted to help that selfish woman, or sorry you got caught doing it?"

"Both?" she said, acting innocent.

"Look Veronica, you're eighteen, and you can't handle everything like you think you can. Weather it's playing I-spy after school or spending the night at Logan's. You can't get away with everything honey."

"I know dad. I'm sorry."

"You found out she was at my house?" Logan asked, coming into the conversation.

"Son, I'm a PI. I can find out anything."

"But you were out of town."

"I have my sources Logan." Keith said, smirking a bit. "Now, Veronica. No more taking cases without my permission."

"Ok dad. I promise." she said, knowing that she'd never be able to keep that promise.

---

Veronica was over at Wallace's the next day and they were talking as he washed his car.

"I couldn't find much out Wallace. Just that the guy from the car moved into the Neptune Grand a few weeks ago. And he has a 'Do Not Disturb' on his room."

"Thanks for trying V. I appreciate it."

"No problem." she said.

Just then the man from the SUV started walking up the driveway.

"V, that's him." Wallace said quietly.

"Wallace." the man said, approaching.

"Yeah. Who are you?" Wallace asked.

"Take a look."

"Am I supposed to know you?"

"You sure are. Wallace, I'm your father."

Wallace and Veronica both stared at the man, jaws slightly dropping.

---

A/N: like? Love? Tell me what you think! I hope you all enjoyed it. I'm starting the next chapter soon and if I get enough feedback, I might have it up tomorrow. Thanks so much for the previous reviews. You guys rock.

Review please:)


	5. Blast From The Past

A/N: thanks for the great response. You guys are so nice. Keep it up, please. :) so, some of you may have noticed that I slightly changed my pen name. All I did was make it all one word and in lowercase so it was the same as my live journal. It's still me, just a slight change. Lol. And speaking of my journal, check it out if you want. Stuff in there about updates and such. A bit about me as well. Anyway, here's chapter 5, or episode 5, whatever you wanna call it. Thanks again. ;) as always, italics are voiceovers, but there is also a flashback in italics.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Some lines are taken from the show and changed up a bit. I definitely don't own them.

---

**Chapter 5: Blast From The Past**

_I can't believe what I just heard. Wallace's father? But...Wallace's father is dead. What the hell is going on? Well, you're a super sleuth Veronica. Maybe you can figure it out._

Veronica stayed back as Wallace stood there, staring at his 'father.'

"I'm sorry, my what?" Wallace asked.

"I'm your father."

"No, you can't be. My dad died."

"Wallace."

"No." Wallace said. "Just, just leave. I can't deal with this right now."

His father nodded, and walked down the driveway.

"Wallace?"

"Yeah?" he said quietly.

"You ok?"

"Sure."

"You want me to go?"

"Only if you want. I think I should go talk to my mom though."

"I'll leave then. I'm sure there's something stupid I need to go stop Logan from doing. See you later BFF." she said, giving him a hug, and then leaving.

"Bye V." he said quietly as she walked down the driveway.

---

Veronica walked into her first class the next day and sat next to Wallace. He was grimacing, so she decided to try and cheer him up.

"Let me guess." she said. "You've got a love hangover, and you don't need no cure."

Wallace looked at her, not amused, and shook his head no.

"Alright." Mr Wu said. "I need your attention. Homecoming season is upon us."

"Much like the plague." Veronica muttered.

"And now is the time to make nominations. So, who wants to nominate someone?"

A lightbulb flashed in Veronica's head as an idea formulated. She grinned wryly and raised her hand.

"Yes Veronica?" Mr. Wu asked.

"I'd like to nominate Wallace Fennel."

A few people in the classroom cheered, seconding Veronica's nomination. She smirked at Wallace, who did not look pleased.

---

In Mrs. Murphy's room, she was asking for homecoming nominations as well. Corny raised his hand.

"Yes, Douglas?" she asked.

"I'd like to nominate Veronica Mars." Logan turned to look at him.

"Like, ironically?" Ashley Banks asked in a snooty voice.

"Yeah! She's bad-ass, smoking hot and overall nice to come home to." Corny said excitedly.

"Watch it _Douglas._" Logan said. "That's my girlfriend."

"Dude, you're so lucky." Corny said, somewhat dreamily.

"Please!" Ashley said. "My ass would make a better queen."

"You know, we should really nominate her." Mandy added. "She's so nice. She found my dog, and Polly the Parrot."

"That's my Veronica." Logan said. "Helping the word, one pointless act at a time." He said, smirking.

---

At lunch that day, Wallace left the table where he was talking to Jackie, so he could discuss the father issue with Veronica.

"So your biological dad is like some sort of Donnie Brasco renegade cop? What's your bio dad like?

"I don't know yet. I talked to my mom about him. Actually, we kinda fought, but apparently I was never supposed to meet him. At the moment, he seems...whatever, ya know?"

"Yeah." she said.

"Look, can you just keep this to yourself for a while?"

"Well..." she said, trailing off.

"You told Logan, right?"

"Yeah." she said, feeling guilty. "I'm sorry Wallace. We were just talking, and I kinda blurted it out."

"Alright fine. I guess it's ok he knows. Just...no one else."

"You got it." she said, eating on of her ice cold fries.

"I still need to figure some things out."

"I understand." Veronica said.

"I just don't get why now is the time for him to sh-" he cut off when he noticed Jackie was coming over.

"What, are you guys planning my surprise party?"

"Hi, Jackie." Veronica said.

"Bye Veronica." she bitched before walking off.

Wallace sighed. "I better got take care of that."

Veronica nodded as Wallace got up and left.

---

Keith Mars was sitting at Veronica's usual desk at Mars Investigations when his daughter walked in.

"Ok, what's the rank smell?" she asked.

"A buddy of mine in Sanitation called. One of his crews found those in a dumpster downtown." he said, pointing to a pile of election posters.

"At least Lamb has the sense not to use the dumpster behind the sheriff's department."

"Look, Veronica, my campaign is riding on a gravy train with biscuit wheels. I've been told that I have a twelve point lead. No need to roll in the mud with Lamb, so don't worry about it, ok?"

She sighed. "Alright."

---

At school the next day, Veronica and Wallace were sitting in Mr. Wu's class as the nominees for homecoming were announced.

"The votes have been tallied and the nominees for king are: Duncan Kane, Mark Fraser, Steve Vargo, Hank Diddon and..."

"Wallace Fennel" Veronica whispered, as the intercom announced his name.

"Exactly how many kneecaps did you break to make that happen?" Wallace asked.

Veronica pretended to think about it. "Hmm, only four. The people have spoken my friend."

---

In Mrs. Murphy's room, the girls nominated were being announced.

"Lucy Franks, Josie Shelman, Emma Harris, Liz Levine, and Kate Rakes."

Jackie smirked at the fact that Veronica wasn't nominated. "Hm, oh well. Always winter carnival, right? Veronica can be an ice princess. We can even skate on her."

"I'm sorry, but, I didn't here your name." Logan said. Jackie just glared at him.

---

Logan was walking out of school and heading over to his car where Veronica was waiting for him, when Duncan pulled him aside.

"So I was thinking. You're an emancipated minor, I'm an emancipated minor. Maybe we should get together tonight. Chug cough syrup, mug some old ladies..." Duncan said.

"Oh, golly, I don't know. I was thinking about staying home, making a hope quilt for the lonely." Logan snarked.

"So, a little "Hot Shots"? Golf tourney? A little room service?"

"Sorry man. Veronica and I are hanging out."

"Why don't you both come over? We can watch movies, still play some video games."

"Don't you think that would be a bit awkward?"

"Look man, we should really try and fix this friendship. The three of us. Actually! The four of us. I can invite Meg too. Not so awkward."

Logan thought about it for a minute. "Yeah, sure man. We'll be there."

"Great. I'll call Meg."

Logan nodded and then headed over to his car.

"Hey." he said, kissing his girlfriend.

"Hi. So, what did Duncan want? I saw him pull you aside." she said.

"He invited us over tonight to watch movies and play video games."

"You said yes, didn't you?"

"Yes." he said, sheepishly.

"Don't you know how awkward that's gonna be?"

"Yeah. I even said that to him, but he said we should work on fixing our friendship, and he said Meg should come too."

"Is she going to?"

"He said he'd call her."

"She better come, otherwise you're dead. I'm not going to sit there and watch the two of you play some game without having someone else to talk to." she said, a small smile threatening to appear.

"But you have to be my own personal cheerleader." he said, moving closer.

"You know I'm not on pep squad anymore." she said, now grinning.

"You should join again. You looked really cute at the carwash that day. Short shorts and a wet t-shirt." he said, wiggling his eyebrows.

She laughed and moved back a bit. "Ok, you just went from cute to perverted in two seconds."

"You love it." he said, kissing her softly.

She rolled her eyes and kissed him again.

"So, you'll come tonight?"

She sighed. "Yes, I'll come. But if Meg's not there, I'm going to study while you burn brain cells playing video games."

"Deal." he said, kissing her soundly before opening the passenger side door for her, shutting it once she was in the car, and then going over to his side of the car.

---

Meg was in her room doing homework when her phone rang.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Meg? Hi. It's Duncan."

"Duncan." she said, a bit surprised. "Uh, hi. What's up?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to come over tonight to the suite and watch movies and stuff? Veronica and Logan are coming too."

"Uh..."

"Please, Meg."

She sighed. "Sure, why not. What time?"

"Seven." he said.

"Yeah no problem. I'll be there."

"Great. See ya tonight." he said before he hung up and the dial tone filled her ear. She closed her phone and went back to her homework. There was a knock at her door a few minutes later. She looked up and saw her dad standing there.

"Hey daddy." she said.

"Hi sweetie. How was school today?"

"Fine."

"That's good. Look, I just wanted to say that your mother and I are going to dinner tonight and Grace is coming. Would you like to go with us too?"

"Actually, I was gonna hang with Veronica tonight." she said, not letting her father know that there would be two boys there as well.

"Alright, well be careful. Be home by midnight."

"Ok dad."

He nodded his head and left.

---

Veronica and Logan were sitting on her couch watching t.v. before getting ready to go to Duncan's.

"So, I was thinking." Logan said.

"Again?" she asked.

"Yes, again. Anyway. What about inviting a few people over to my house for an after party?"

"After party? After what?" she asked, pretending she didn't know what he was talking about.

"After homecoming. The dance. That thing after the big game."

"Oh." Veronica said, suddenly 'understanding.' "Tell me more about this thing you call homecoming."

"Wait." Logan said. "I didn't ask you yet, did I?" he asked, a guilty look on his face.

"Uh-uh." she said.

"Stupid, stupid Logan." he said. "Of course I want you to go with me. You're my woman."

"Now, that wasn't so hard at all, was it?" she said. He laughed. "So, I'll be needing an orchid wristlet, preferably in the fuchsia family, a Rolls Royce limo...and you think you could get Duncan to score me some Kane Software stationery?"

"Stationary? What for?" he asked with a laugh.

"You're here for your looks. Why don't you leave the heavy thinking to me, sugarpuss."

"Hey, that's my nickname for you." he said, nuzzling her neck.

"Since when?" she asked with a laugh. "I thought it was always 'Ronnie.'"

"Since the hotel."

"Oh yeah. The hotel. We pretended to be engaged."

"That we did." he said, kissing her.

---

Logan and Veronica headed over to Duncan's a little later. They got into the elevator and rode it up to the presidential sweet on the top floor. They got off and went over to his door. Logan knocked and Duncan answered a minute later.

"Hey." he said, smiling and stepping aside to let them both in.

"Hi, Duncan." Veronica said.

"Hey man." Logan said as he followed Veronica into the suite.

Meg was already there, sitting on the couch, looking uncomfortable. When Veronica entered, she jumped up and ran over. "V." she said. "I need to talk to you."

"Ok." Veronica said.

Meg grabbed her arm and dragged her into the spare bedroom.

"What's up?" Veronica asked.

"Duncan asked me to be his girlfriend again."

"Whoa." Veronica said. "What did you say?"

"I said I'd have to think about it. I mean, I know at the stadium I said I'd probably never get back together again, but, we just started talking, and feelings resurfaced, and now I don't know what to do." she rambled.

"Well, I'd say if feeling resurfaced, maybe you should give him a second chance."

"Is that what you did for Logan?"

"Logan and I weren't broken up long enough for feelings to ever go away. I broke up with him when I thought he could have killed Lilly, but that night, after the thing on the bridge, he came to me. Even after we fought that day on the beach, he still came to me. Battered, beaten, and slightly drunk," she said with a laugh. "But he still came."

_Flashback_

"_I was hoping it would be you."_

_The person standing on her porch turned and she saw it was indeed Logan, but he was limping, and his face was pretty beaten up. There were small cuts, and bruises were starting to form._

"_Logan?" she asked, worried. He moved towards her and collapsed in her arms. "Logan, what happened?" she whispered. She led him over to the couch and laid him down before getting a warm washcloth and then going back over to the couch. He carefully sat up so she could sit down. She held him and started to gently wipe the blood off his face._

"_They got me alone on the bridge."_

"_Who?" she asked._

"_Weevil. The PCHers. We had a party." he said with a small chuckle, followed by a wince._

"_You're lucky you're alive." _

"_Guess that's one way of looking at it." he said._

"_What's that supposed to mean?"_

"_They knocked me out." he said. "When I woke up, some truck driver said he'd call me an ambulance. There was a bloody knife in my hand Veronica. One of the PCHers was lying a few feet away, dead."_

"_Oh my God." she said._

"_I didn't do it, though."_

"_I believe you." she said, looking at him lovingly as she continued to clean up his face._

"_I threw the knife in the water. I got in my car, and then I drove here."_

"_Logan, there's something you should know."_

"_Aaron Echolls charged with murder. It's all over the radio."_

"_I'm so sorry Logan." she said, holding him closer._

_The door bell rang a few minutes later and she gently laid him down as she got up to get it. It was Leo._

"_Hey Veronica." he said sadly. "I'm looking for Logan. Saw his car out front. I know he's here. This would be better for everyone if you let me in."_

_She sighed and nodded as she moved aside, letting him enter._

"_You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law_._" Leo said as he approached Logan and cuffed him. He got him off the couch and led him out the door. _

_Veronica cried silent tears as her boyfriend was taken away._

_---_

"Obviously you know he was cleared of the charges, but throughout the whole trial I was there for him. I think that night when I took care of him before Leo got there, there was some unspoken agreement that we were back together." she told Meg.

Meg smiled. "You're a good person Veronica. I think I'll give Duncan another chance."

Veronica was about to nod her head when a thought came to her. "Wait."

"What?" Meg asked.

"I just remembered something that I think you should know before you fully decide to give Duncan another chance."

"What is it Veronica?"

"Duncan has been...sleeping, with Kendall Casablancas."

"Like, sex, sleeping?" Veronica nodded. Meg suddenly left the room in a wave a rage. "Duncan!" she screeched, going back into the living room. "How could you? How could you ask me to get back together while you've been screwing a married woman?"

"What?"

"You're sleeping with Dick's step mother! She's married! And like, eight years older!"

"Look, Meg."

"No!"

"I broke things off with her! I want to be with you again!"

"That's still pretty sick Duncan. You were having an affair with her. God, how could you?" she asked. She grabbed her bag and stormed out the door, Duncan running after her.

"What was that?" Logan asked.

"Meg told me Duncan asked her to get back together. I explained that sometimes second chances were a good thing, but then I remembered that it might be a good idea to let her know that he was sleeping with Kendall."

Logan sighed. "Duncan's not the brightest sometimes, is he?"

"No, he's really not." she said, sitting next to Logan on the couch. They both sighed as the yelling between Duncan and Meg started to get louder.

---

Wallace was at his locker the next day when Veronica came up and opened hers.

"Hey BFF. What's going on?" she asked.

Wallace sighed. "Dad came to talk to me while I was working last night. Told me of some letters he wrote, which of corse I never got. Mom was hiding them. She made my dad out to be some kind of a psychopath, just to cover her tracks. If he's so nuts, then how did he manage to stick with the Chicago PD all these years?

"And if he was a cop, then how did it take him all these years just to track you down. Your mom is right, Wallace. He had his chance and he passed it up. Take it from someone who knows." she said, closing her locker. "The one who sticks with you, is the one who cares." she walked away, and all he could do was stare.

---

Veronica was getting ready for the dance that night. Logan would be there in ten minutes to get her and for once she was ready with time to spare. She headed out into the kitchen where her dad was reading the paper. He looked up as she entered.

"You look beautiful honey."

"Thanks, dad." she said. "Look, I need to tell you some things."

"Ok." he said.

"You know how at that debate, Lamb basically blamed the bus crash on you?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I kinda sent him a bug...and bugged it."

Keith sighed. "Veronica..."

"Look, I know it seems bad, but listen. I found out some important info about Terrence Cook. Lamb is blackmailing him."

Keith scoffed. "Of course he is. So, since we're being honest here, anything else you wanna tell me?"

"Actually, yes. And I think this can help you with the bus crash stuff."

"What is it?" Keith asked.

"Well. I was watching this cable access show the other day. Some hokey psychic, Madame Sophie. Anyway, she was talking to this girl that lost her best friend in the bus crash. She said that her friend called right before the bus went over the cliffs. I talked to the girl at school, and she let me listen to the message. I forwarded it to my phone, and, you should listen to it." she said, playing it for him. Keith listened intently until it was over. "Did you hear that?" Veronica asked.

"An explosion." Keith said.

"Before the bus hit the railing. The bus was sabotaged. That means Ed Doyle had nothing to do with the crash and there's still time before the election to --

"No."

"But dad-"

"Veronica, no. I'm not going to use the deaths as leverage to win this thing."

"There are people who think this is your fault!"

"Let them think that. At least for now, Veronica. If that sound is an explosion, not only were those kids murdered, but the guilty party is still at large. That evidence can't go public if we want this investigation to stay ahead of the-"

"What investigation? You honestly think _Lamb_ is gonna solve this? The only way the killer gets put away is if you win the election."

Keith nodded. "I know sweetie. But I just can't do it." he said as there was a knock at the door. He went to answer it, and there stood Logan. "Honey, you've got a gentleman caller. You got the emphasis on 'gentleman' right?" Keith asked.

"Yes sir." Logan said.

Veronica walked out on the porch to stand next to Logan. "Don't wait up." she told her dad.

"I won't. Tell Wallace I'm pulling for him."

"I will." Veronica said as they walked towards the car.

---

At the dance, Veronica was dancing with Logan.

"Did I tell you how beautiful you look?" he asked.

Veronica smiled and kissed him sweetly. "You just did." he smiled at her and she leaned her head on her shoulder. She saw something she didn't like, and her head shot up. "No. Freaking. Way." she said, moving out of Logan's arms. "I can't believe this." she muttered as she walked over to the scene, Logan following.

Jackie had her arms around Duncan's neck and she was trying to kiss him.

"Jackie!" Veronica shouted, as she pried the girl off of Duncan. "What the hell are you doing?" Jackie's eyes looked glazed over. "If you think I'm going to let you break Wallace's heart, you're sorely mistaken, and you have seriously underestimated my wrath."

"Wallace isn't even my date tonight Veronica. He didn't want to come with me. Something about how I was acting like a bitch towards his best friend." she said bitterly.

Veronica noticed something over Jackie's shoulder. She saw Wallace, and he looked devastated. He turned and left before she could say anything to him. Jackie, still hoped up on something, left to find another guy to make out with while Veronica stared at where Wallace had just stood. She felt arms go around her and she leaned into her boyfriend.

"He'll be ok." Logan said in her ear.

"I hope so." she said quietly.

---

A/N: so, longest one yet. You like? I hope so. So, since the pregnancy is not happening, I'm trying to make the Manning's a bit nicer, and not so creepy. I think at some point Duncan and Meg will get back together, but I had to throw that little fight in there so she could find out he was sleeping with Kendall, and so I could clear it up that as of now, Duncan has ended things with Kendall. But, that doesn't mean she'd gone, of course. Lol. Anyway, now is the time where you drop a little review and tell me what you think. Please? And thank you in advance. :)


	6. Rat Saw God

A/N: thanks for the great reviews. You guys are wonderful! So, someone sent me a review saying I spoiled something from season 3 for them, and if you're reading this, I'm am soo sorry! I didn't even realize that I didn't put up a warning for season 3 spoilers, and you're right, that's all on me. Again, sorry. Next time I feel like discussing the new season, I'll put up a big bold, flashing, (well, ok, not flashing because I have no clue how to do that) warning. Ok, enjoy the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my guilt. Sorry reviewer. :(

---

**Chapter 6: Rat Saw God**

Things weren't looking good. Only twenty minutes before the polls closed and it looked like it was going to be close.

Veronica was sitting in the chair, nervously biting her nails as she watched the news and the latest on election progress. Cliff the lawyer was sitting on the couch drinking along with several other people that were occupying the apartment. Keith was fixing people drinks, and Logan was sitting next to Veronica, trying to get her to calm down.

"Ronnie, chill. It'll be ok. No one likes Lamb that much anyway."

"Yeah sweetie. Listen to your boyfriend. Besides, there's still twenty minutes left, and we own the straggler vote." Keith added.

"Hey, you're out of cocktail weenies. And, I'm out of cocktail." Cliff said, handing his glass to Veronica.

"Sorry, fresh out of gin.

"Uh, I'm not particular." Cliff said.

"Latest results show, Don Lamb is pulling ahead by just one percent." the news anchor chirped.

"Better make it a double." Cliff said.

Veronica nodded as she got up to make the drink. Logan got up to help her.

She grabbed the ice out of the freezer and he grabbed some scotch off of the counter. After filling the glass with ice, he poured the scotch and took it over to Cliff as she put the ice away.

Veronica flopped back down on the couch and Logan put his arm around her.

"It's gonna be a close one." she said.

---

At the sheriff's department, Lamb and the deputies were busy watching the news, anxiously awaiting the news. A man came in and approached Lamb.

"Are you the sheriff?" he asked.

Lamb glanced at the t.v. "Look's like it's gonna stay that way." he said with a sneer.

"I have info on that Mexican kid that got killed."

Lamb's attention was peaked. "Felix Toombs?" he asked.

"Yeah. I'm the one who made the anonymous call from the bridge."

---

"So, Woody Goodman is officially the Balboa County Supervisor, the position historically referred to as the Mayor of Neptune. And we're officially calling the sheriff's race: Don Lamb holds on to his seat in a real nail-biter." the news anchor announced.

Veronica's shoulders slumped at the announcement. This was truly disappointing.

"Damn." she muttered.

"It's ok folks." Keith chirped. "We'll get 'em in twenty ten. Thanks for all the good work."

"Well, look at it this way." Cliff said. "Forty-nine percent of Neptune still likes you."

"You should have won Mr. Mars." Logan said.

"Yeah, Dad. That's not how it should have gone."

"It's ok kids. Why don't you go to your party now? I've got Cliff to keep me company. Right, Cliff?"

"Oh, sure. I promise to hold his hair if he has to make sick in the toilet."

---

Veronica and Logan walked into Duncan's suite at the Neptune Grande. He was throwing a big party. Gia and Dick were chatting over in the corner, but when Gia saw them, she went over to say hello.

"Hey, Veronica, Logan!" she said excitedly.

"Hi Gia." Veronica said.

"So, let me ask you something." Gia said. Veronica nodded. "What do you think of Dick?"

Logan laughed "Casablancas?" he asked. Gia nodded.

"Well, Dick is...Dick." Veronica said. At that moment, Deputy Sacks walked in and scanned the crowd before heading over to where they were.

"What is he doing here?" Gia asked.

"Lamb probably sent him to mock me." Veronica said.

Sacks walked up to Logan. "Sheriff would like to see you."

"I don't wanna see him." Logan said.

"Will you just come with me please?" he asked.

"If I'm under arrest, then do me the courtesy of making it all official-like." Logan snarked.

Sacks took out his handcuffs and Logan spun around, looking Veronica in the eye. She looked upset.

"Why are you taking him?" she asked.

"Logan Echolls. You're under arrest for the murder of Felix Toombs."

"Hmm. Deja vu." Logan said.

"What?" Veronica asked. "No. He was cleared of those charged. He didn't kill Felix."

"You have the right to remain silent." Sacks continued.

"You can't do this." Veronica said.

"Anything you say can and will be held against you." Sacks said, staring her down.

"Logan." Veronica said. "Aren't you going to stop this?"

"It'll be ok Veronica." he said softly. "I'll use my one phone call to call you."

"I promise to get you out this time." she said with a small smile.

He smiled back. "I know." he said as Sacks lead him away.

Duncan entered with some alcohol and walked over. "What happened?" he asked.

"They arrested him again for Felix's murder."

"What?" Duncan asked. "But he didn't do it."

Veronica sighed. "I know."

---

Keith was at the apartment when he decided to call the sheriff's department and see if there were any leads on the bus crash.

"Hello?" Sacks answered.

"Sheriff Lamb please."

"Oh, hey Keith. Just a sec." he said, putting the phone down. Lamb, who was busy interrogating Logan, waved off Sacks. "Uh, I gotta take a message." he said.

"Just, you know. Good race. The usual pleasantries."

"Got it." Sacks said. "Sorry Keith. Pretty busy around here."

"Following up on the bus crash?"

"Yeah. They're checking the front end and the brakes."

"They brought up the bus?"

---

Logan was standing in the line up when an officer called him forward. He stepped up and the officer grabbed him, pulling him to the other side of the mirror.

"So, do I get to make my phone call now?" Logan asked.

"Actually, you might want to get a lawyer." Lamb said, coming up to Logan and the officer.

"Look, just get me the first public defender, put the bail on my black AmEx and get me a phone so I can call my girlfriend and she can stop worrying."

"Sorry. Kinda hard to get bail when you haven't had a hearing. Looks like you'll be staying here for the night." Lamb said, sneering.

Logan sighed. "Can I at least make the phone call?"

"Whatever." Lamb said as he handed Logan the phone he'd confiscated from him earlier.

---

Veronica was in her room pacing, waiting to hear from Logan. Her phone started to ring and she jumped for it.

"Hello?" she answered quicky.

"Hey V." he said softly.

"Logan, are you ok?" she asked.

"Yeah. Fine. I've got a nice meal being prepared and in about ten minutes I get to see my cell." he said sarcastically.

"What?" she asked.

"I'm being held overnight. Actually, until I can get a hearing."

"Why?" she asked.

"Apparently I can't get bail without one."

"I'm coming down there." she said as she grabbed her bag of her bed and headed for the front door.

"Ronnie, no."

"Logan. Yes." she said. "I told you. I'm getting you out this time. You're not spending the night in some filthy cell. I'm coming down there, and then you're coming home with me." she grabbed her jacket and left the apartment, making her way towards her car.

"Alright." he said. "It doesn't matter what I say. You'll come anyway."

She smiled into the phone. "See. You know there's no stopping me."

"I'll see you soon." he said.

"Ok." she said before hanging up and driving towards her destination.

---

Logan hung up his phone just as Lamb reappeared. "Your cell awaits." he said.

"So, when do I get my conjugal visit?" Logan asked.

"That's up to your new roommate."

Logan looked into the cell and saw none other that his father.

"Logan?" Aaron asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Gee dad. Prison is where they put accused murderers. Thought you'd have remembered that crap from the summer. Why are you here?"

"Transferred me out of county this morning. Now I know what it takes to get a visit out of you. Those special times with your emancipation paperwork don't really count."

"Yeah, just needed a little time to work through how you bashed Lilly's skull in and then tried to kill my current girlfriend and her father."

"Look, Logan...I made an unforgivable mistake, but I am not a murderer."

"Oh, so you merely plowed Lilly and taped it for your home collection."

"I don't expect any sympathy from you."

"That's good. Because you aren't going to get any."

"Look, you have no idea what happened that day."

"Actually, I have a pretty good idea."

"No, no. See Keith only got it half right. Lilly and I did fight, and I followed her home, but not to hurt her, I swear to God! Duncan found us. He must've heard everything, because he was furious, he was out of his mind, I mean he was ranting and raving, I-"

"So, what, Duncan killed Lilly? Wow, Dad. Great lie."

"All I know is I got out. The next thing, it was all over the news."

"So then you tried to kill another girl. My current girlfriend. What, to maintain your innocence?

"I, I just snapped. Logan, I lost it. But..." Aaron sighed. "I don't know. A jury won't believe me, will they? Maybe my life _is _over."

"Damn right it is." a voice said from behind them. Logan turned around to see Veronica on the other side of the bars.

"Veronica." Aaron said. "So good to see you. Here for a visit?"

"Don't talk to me." she said in a venomous tone. "I'm here to get Logan out. Not see your horrible face."

"Did you talk to them?" Logan asked, grabbing her hand through the cell bars.

She nodded. "Sacks went to get the key. You made bail."

"And how did you swing that?" he asked with a grin.

"Cliff owed me a favor." she said, smiling.

"Well, seems you're free to go." Sack said, coming over with the key. He opened the cell and Logan dropped Veronica's hand before stepping out and then grabbing it again.

"Well, that's half an hour I'll never get back." he snarked.

"C'mon." Veronica said. "Just be glad you weren't in there longer. Don't complain or you'll give them a reason to throw you back in."

"I'm coming." Logan said as he followed her out of the sheriff's department.

---

"Thanks for getting me out." Logan said once they were in the car.

"Of course." she said. "I wasn't going to leave you in there to rot. Not again."

He took her hand. "You don't have to feel guilty about that anymore."

"I know. And I don't exactly feel guilty, I just feel bad that you were in there and you used your only call on me when I was the one that turned you in."

"But you had good reason. I lied about my alibi, and for that I'm sorry. Hell, If I was in your place, I probably would have turned me in too."

Veronica gave a small smile and continued the drive to her apartment.

Once they arrived, they got out of the LeBaron and headed inside.

"So, sharing a cell with Aaron. Must have been fun." she said.

"Oh yeah. A real blast."

"I wonder who did all this."

"Turned me in...again?"

"Yeah. I mean, someone must have...wait."

"What?"

"That night. You said there was someone who was going to call you an ambulance. Do you think it was the anonymous caller?"

"I don't know. It could have been anyone."

"I'm going to solve this Logan. All of it. Who framed you. Who really killed Felix. And who crashed the bus."

"I know you will. But you have to promise me you'll be careful."

"Of course I will be. I'll have me protector with me the whole time." she said, smiling at him.

He smiled back at her, and gave her a kiss, approving of the very un-Veronica thing she just said. She never needed anyone, yet here she was basically saying she needed him with her the whole way. She needed him to protect her.

---

Keith Mars snuck into where the sheriff was keeping the trashed bus. He shined his flashlight around until he found a way into the bus. He used his crowbar to pry the door open before slipping in. He stayed low and shined the light on the floor. He heard footsteps so he turned the light off and slid down to the floor.

"Anyone in there?"

The guard shined his light through the bus windows. Satisfied with seeing nothing, he moved out of the building.

Keith turned his light back on when noticing something to the left of him. A dead rat was taped under one of the bus seats, rotting, and gross.

---

A/N: so, another one down. Now, I know that Logan's house wasn't burned down, but I plan on adding that next chapter. Trust me, I've got a plan. So...like?...love? Let me know please!

Review! It makes me smile, and gets you quicker updates. :)


	7. Nobody Puts Baby In A Corner

A/N: you guys are great. Thanks so much for the reviews. Now, more story...

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

---

**Chapter 7: Nobody Puts Baby In A Corner**

"So where exactly are you?"

"I'm on my way Ronnie, relax."

"You better hurry up. I'm getting bored."

"How late am I exactly?"

"I already started the movie." Veronica dead-panned.

"That late, huh?" he asked.

"The supermarket scene is coming on in a few."

"Are you going to quote it?"

"Maybe."

"I'll be there in five."

"You better." she said before hanging up. She sighed and turned her attention to the t.v. "I'm the dude." she quoted. "So that's what you call me. You know, uh, that. or, uh, His Dudeness. Or, uh, Duder, or, uh, you know, El Duderino, if you're not into the whole brevity thing--"

"Veronica, you gotta stop being the dude." Logan said from the doorway.

"And you gotta stop being late." she said, getting up to kiss him.

"I made it, didn't I?" he asked, kissing her back.

"What took so long?"

"I had to finish a paper."

"You couldn't do that here?"

"Not if I wanted to focus all my attention on you." he said, kissing her and leading her backwards towards the couch. He started kissing her neck before moving back up to her lips.

"Ya know, we're going to miss the movie." she said between kisses.

"I've already missed half of it." he said, continuing to kiss her. "Besides, we've watched it about twenty times before." She sighed and continued to kiss him, enjoying the moment.

---

Walking down the hallway between classes the next day, Veronica felt a hand grab her and pull her into the nearest girls bathroom where there happened to be an 'Out of Order' sign on the door. Before she could say anything, she felt lips on her.

"What are you doing?" she asked with a slight laugh once breaking apart.

"What, you don't remember?" Logan asked.

"Hmm. Remember what?" she asked, smirking.

"Well, not to long ago, we made out against the sink, and you had your legs around my waist."

"And the point of this little stroll down memory lane?"

"Wanna re-create it?"

"Is that the only reason you dragged me in here? Because if I remember correctly, there was some nice kissage going on last night."

He smiled. "You and your sleuthing. Actually, there is one other reason I dragged you in here."

"And what might that be oh wonderful boyfriend of mine?"

"The sleuthing part. You told me you'd figure out who made the call."

"I did." she said. "And I will."

"Ok, well we've established that I'll be helping you, protecting you, putting those boyfriend qualities to work."

"Yes, we did."

"Well, I might have some new info."

"What is it?" she asked.

"Before I was put in the cell, one of the deputies said something about how I threatened Felix. But, I know I didn't."

"Logan, I believe you, but when you have another hearing, how are you going to prove you didn't say those things, when during the summer, you claimed to not remember anything?" she asked.

"That's why you're here." he said, moving closer and resting his hands on her hips. "You're my little super sleuth." he grinned before leaning down and kissing her.

She kissed him back for a few seconds before moving back a bit, yet staying in his embrace. "Do you know who the 911 called was?"

"No." he said sadly. "But I'm sure we'll figure it out."

---

Veronica exited the bathroom and saw Meg at her locker.

"Hey Meg." she said, approaching.

"Hey V." Meg said. "What's up?"

"I just wanted to see how you were. Since, the other night..." she trailed off.

"Yeah." Meg said. "Uh, I guess I'm ok. Duncan and I haven't really spoken since then, but, hey. Who needs him, right?" she asked, closing her locker.

"Uhm, you do?" Veronica asked. "Listen, Meg. I know that him, uh, sleeping with Kendall," she said in a low voice. "seemed bad, but if I know one thing about Duncan, it's that he doesn't lie often. If he said he ended their sexcapades, then I'm sure he probably did."

"I'm not so sure that's what I'm worried about." Meg said. "If he say he ended it, then I believe him, but what if we get back together, he gets bored, and then he runs off to Kendall again."

"Meg, I don't think that'll be an issue."

"Why's that."

"Because he's coming over here right now, looking kinda guilty."

Duncan walked over to where the two girls were standing. "Hey, Veronica." he said. "Uh, Meg. Can I talk to you?"

"And that's my cue to go. Talk to ya later Meg." Veronica said, leaving the two to talk.

She walked over to her locker and pulled her laptop out before going to the computer room to check her email, hoping that Wallace had sent something. She was pretty upset that she had to find out from an email that he was going away for a while, but that he was ok. She was starting to get a bit pissed that he hadn't sent a reply to any of the emails she'd sent him. She booted up her computer and signed onto the internet. Her mailbox was still empty. She decided she'd try again. Sighing, she began to write.

_**Wallace,**_

_**Where in the world are you BFF? Ok, so physically, I know you're in Chicago, but mentally? Emotionally? Where are you? Are you feeling ok? Are you ever going to write me back? I'm feeling a little unloved here, Wallace. :(**_

**_Anyway. The news here. Well, Logan was arrested for Felix's murder...again. Even though he_** **_didn't do it. I was able to persuade Cliff to work on getting him bail, which he was able to do, but I still don't like the fact that Logan was in there in the first place. So, what's going on there? I'd really like a response this time. Please talk to me Wallace. I'm here for ya. _**

_**V**_

She read through her letter and the sent it. She closed her laptop just as some students started to flock into the room. Logan sat next to her, and then Duncan came in, looking a little happier than before.

Logan grabbed her hand under the table and she smiled.

"Wallace still won't talk to me." she said. "He's not replying to any of my emails."

"Maybe he just needs more time. I mean, he did see his girlfriend kissing the Donut."

She smiled. "You're so much like Lilly sometimes."

"I think I'll take that as a compliment." he smirked.

"You should." she smiled, and then opened her notebook before getting to work on her latest story for the Navigator.

---

Weevil was standing in the hallway with his biker buddies all around him.

"We gotta make Echolls pay, man." Thumper said.

"Yeah Weevil. He can't get away with this." another PCHer said. "Outta jail a second time. It just ain't fair."

"We'll get him boys." Weevil said. "I got a plan."

---

Veronica was doing some research trying to find out who it was who claimed to be the 911 caller. After doing a little digging she was able to hack into the sheriff department's computer without Mac's help for once. She searched the latest reports and came across just the one she was looking for. "Dr. Griffith." she said. "Now who are you?"

She used the PI website to look him up and found out he was a plastic surgeon. She printed out a picture of him and the records she was able to recover before calling Logan.

"Hey, I got something."

"I'll be right there."

---

"So your mystery caller is Dr. Tom Griffith. A pretty respectable plastic surgeon."

"I don't believe it." Logan said. "There are no respectable plastic surgeons." he said.

"Here." Veronica said, handing him a picture.

"Uh, that's not him."

"Sure it is."

"Oh." he said. "Well, that may be Tom Griffith, but that's not the guy from the bridge."

"What? No, Logan. You said you couldn't identify him. You said the whole night was a blur."

He looked guilty. "I kinda lied."

Veronica sighed. "Of course you did."

"Look, I'm sorry, but I didn't want the guy found. I just didn't know what he was going to say, and all I knew was that I was free if they never found him."

Veronica sighed again and rested her head on his shoulder. "This could present a problem."

"What do you think we should do?"

"I'll go check out Dr. Griffith's office tomorrow."

"Am I coming?"

"I don't know if that's the best idea. He turned you in, remember? If he sees you, it won't be good."

"I can wait in the car. I wanna hear what he has to say."

"Well." Veronica said. "I could wear a wire." He laughed. "No, seriously. Just, not exactly a wire, wire."

"Explain."

"Attach a bug on my sweater. You wait in the car around the corner and listen through my laptop."

"That could work."

"I think it will." she said, smiling.

---

Veronica was sitting in Dr. Griffith's office, waiting to be called.

"Veronica?"

"Yes." she said, standing up.

"Right this way." Dr. Griffith said, leading her to his office. "So," he said once they were seated. "What exactly is it you want done?"

"Well, let's see. Oh, ok. Definitely implants. I don't want clown boobs, but a generous C would be good. I think my boyfriend would like them better that way." she said, blushing slightly.

In the car, Logan was holding back a laugh as he listened.

"Oh, and uh. The bump." she said, pointing to her nose. "My lips could use a little work too."

"You don't really want those procedures, do you?" the doctor asked.

"Look, if you're worried about the money, my mom said I could have the work done for my eighteenth birthday."

"You're a gorgeous girl. You really don't need to change anything. Veronica, I don't want to waste your time, and honestly I don't think there's one of these procedure's I'd do on you." A nurse came in and called Dr. Griffith away. He nodded. "I have some literature I think you should look at before you decide completely." he said before handing her a pamphlet and standing up. "Ok?"

Veronica nodded and left the office. She walked outside to her car and got in the drivers side. Logan let out the little laugh he was saving for when she returned. "Clown boobs?" he asked.

"I said I didn't want them." she muttered.

"Aw, you're perfect the way you are." he said, kissing her cheek.

"Hey." Veronica said, pointing to where the good doctor was walking to his car. "That's him. Why is he on the move?" she asked, starting her car and following him. She followed him all the way to a cigar shop before parking and watching as he went in.

"Buying stogies, are we? Not very healthy, doctor." They waited in the car for a while and watched as he came out a half hour later. "Ok, I'm gonna go get some info. Be right back." she said.

"You sure I shouldn't go with you this time."

"I think I'll be ok. If I'm not back in ten, then come in and get me." she said, kissing before getting out of the car.

She walked into the store and up to the register. "Hi." she said. "I'm looking for a present for my dad. He likes Cubans."

"Follow me." the man said.

Veronica did so. "So, did you help the guy that was just in here?" she asked.

"Uh, I did."

"Can you tell me what he bought?"

"Cigars." the guy said with a smirk.

Veronica nodded. "Got it." she said, realizing he wasn't going to give her anymore than that.

She left the cigar shop, declining the Cubans the man showed her saying, maybe she should get him something a little healthier. She walked back out to the car and got in.

"So?"

"All I found out was that he bought cigars." she frowned.

"Well, while you were slacking, I got his plate number." Logan said proudly.

Veronica smiled. "You know, we just might make a PI out of you yet."

---

Veronica was driving the two of them back to her place when they saw a big cloud of smoke off in the distance and a bunch of fire trucks zooming past them.

"What's going on?" she asked. He reached for the radio as she turned the car around and started following the trucks.

_**This just in, there is a fire at the Echolls mansion. A neighbor reports he saw several teenage boys on motorcycles driving around there earlier, and even saw one of them throw something into the house. A flaming bottle perhaps? More on this story later. **_

"Oh my God." Logan said.

"They were trying to kill you." Veronica said in an almost whisper as they pulled up the scene. The house was charred and there were still a few flames left. Firemen were trying to put the remainder of the fire out as Veronica and Logan stared at the scene in front of then. Veronica grabbed his hand and entwined their fingers. "It'll be ok." she whispered.

"Veronica, my house is gone." he said. "And they probably thought I was inside."

"But you weren't. That's all that matters. You can buy new stuff, you can stay with me and my dad. The important thing is that you're ok." she said, hugging him tightly. "I can't afford to lose you too." she said quietly. "Lilly's gone, my mom is gone, Wallace is gone. I need you. You can't be gone."

"I'm not going anywhere Veronica." he said. "I won't leave you. I won't be like everyone else."

She nodded as she clung to him in a very un-Veronica-like way.

---

Reporters flocked to where they stood, questions being fired off like crazy.

"Logan! Are you alright?"

"Is this your girlfriend?"

"Was there anyone inside?"

"Where's your sister?"

"Do you know who did this?"

Logan ignored all of them as he and Veronica fought through the crowd back to her car before getting in and driving to her apartment. Once there, they entered to see Keith sitting on the couch reading the paper.

"Whoa." he said when they walked in. "You two smell like smoke. What's the deal with that?"

"Well, two reasons." Veronica said. "One, Logan's house was just set on fire."

"What?" Keith asked as he turned on the t.v. Sure enough, there was a breaking news story showing some reporter talking about the fire and a picture of it still burning a little in the background.

"Where were you two? Not inside, I hope."

"Actually, that leads to reason number two as to why I smell." Veronica said. "We were at the beach, and on our way back, I had to use the bathroom, so we stopped at a cigar store and I ran in real quick." she lied.

"The one on Ocean Avenue?"

"Yeah."

"Find other facilities next time. That place is notorious for drug dealing." Keith said.

Veronica thought about what he just revealed. Maybe Dr. Griffith was buying drugs instead of cigars.

Logan seemed to be thinking the same thing. He looked over at her and she nodded, dragging him into her bedroom and shutting the door.

"Drugs?" he whispered.

"You think maybe he bought those instead of cigars?" she whispered back.

"It's pretty plausible."

"But who's supplying the cigar shop?"

"Who are the biggest dealers in town, Ronnie?" he said flatly.

She sighed. "Of course. The Fitzpatrick's."

---

A/N: so? Opinions? Thoughts? Comments? Like? Love? Let me know please! I'm having so much fun writing this. Also, discussion of Duncan and Meg's conversation next chapter.

Psst. Now's the time for you to drop a little review. Trust me when I say it brings faster updates. Seriously...I even already have ch. 8 done. So, review, and I'll post it really soon! I know you want it...it's really long:) Thanks.


	8. Ahoy Mateys!

A/N: wonderful people. That's who you are. Thanks for the praise. I love it. Italics are voiceovers.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

---

**Chapter 8: Ahoy Mateys**!

"You know, I was thinking." Veronica said, later that night.

Logan was lying on her bed almost asleep while she sat at her desk, staring at the computer screen.

"What is it Ronnie?" Logan asked lazily.

"What if Griffin is a pipeline to prescription drugs?"

"I think my pediatrician got fired for that."

"I could check into it." she said.

"You do that." he said, turning on his side and putting her pillow under his head.

She smiled and rolled her eyes at her extremely tired, extremely adorable boyfriend. He'd had a terrible day and really needed to sleep. She turned back to the computer and started to work on checking up more on Dr. Griffith.

She checked around on a few medical website's until she found some particularly useful information.

"Logan." she said.

"What?" he groaned.

"I found something. This site lists any disciplinary actions against it's members."

"Has Dr. Griffith been naughty?" he asked, his eyes closed as he got closer to sleep.

"He was reprimanded. An off-site practice. Patient's name...Danny Boyd." she said as she scrolled down the page further. "Logan?" she asked. She received no answer though. She looked over to see that he'd fallen asleep. Or so she thought. Smiling, she closed her computer and went over to the bed, lying down next to him. She snuggled up to him and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him closer. His head rested on her shoulder and she stroked his the back of his head, happy that he was there. "Ya know." she whispered. "If my dad finds you in here he might be inclined to getting that shotgun of his."

"I'm asleep." he said. "I can't hear you." She laughed.

"Night Logan."

"Night Ronnie. I love you."

She smiled. "I love you too." she whispered.

---

In Mars Investigations, the parents of one of the bus crash victims were talking to Keith.

"We're being harassed Mr. Mars." the father, Carlos, said.

"How so?" Keith asked.

"Someone is breaking in and leaving these." he said, putting a toy bus on the desk.

"That's horrible."

"We'll come home, and the house will smell like the cologne that Marcos used to wear. Marcos' pictures will be turned around in their frames. But, that's not the worst part. We've been getting messages on our voicemail from our son. We don't believe in ghosts, Mr Mars. Our son is dead."

"I assume you want me to find out who's doing this?"

Carlos nodded as his wife continued to sob quietly.

---

Logan pulled up in front of a small run-down house.

"This is it." Veronica said.

"This person lives in a dump, yet they spent their money on plastic surgery?"

"Uh huh. Ok, you stay here."

"What? No way."

"Logan, yes. This takes a certain subtlety. If I need some beaten up, I'll whistle."

"Veronica, what happened to me being there, and protecting you?"

"You will be. Just, stay here. Again, if I'm not back in ten, then come save me." she said, smirking as she kissed him and got out of the car.

Veronica walked up to the door and knocked. A man with tattoos and wearing jeans and a wife-beater opened the door.

"Danny Boyd?" she asked.

"Yeah?"

"Hi, my name is Laura Zachs.

"Oh, I don't need to know your name, honey, just...tell me you're eighteen." Veronica looked at him, feeling disgusted and suddenly wishing Logan was there to punch this guy.

"Actually..."

"Oh, what the hell." he said. "Like I care." Now she was even more disgusted.

"Okay. Uh, the reason I'm here...I was considering having Doctor Tom Griffith perform a, a surgical procedure on me and I'm one of those people who really likes to check a doctor out."

"Doctor Griffith, huh? He's a good man, but I wouldn't go getting too crazy, 'cause you don't need very much work done, you know, I mean, besides the obvious." he said, pointing to her chest.

_Clown boobs. Here's someone who'd appreciate them_

"Yeah, thanks. Look, I noticed he was given a medical reprimand for a procedure he did on you, and I just wanted to see..."

"He get in trouble for that?"

"I'm guessing it had to do with your face."

"Huh. You'd think, huh? No. Come on, I'll show ya." he said, leading her around back and into the River Stix.

_Well, here I am. In the River Stix. Home of Neptune's biggest crime family. The Fitzpatricks. Also the biggest drug dealers, and the people Logan and I think are supplying to the cigar store that Griffith is buying from. Whew, what a long list._

"Come here." Danny said. "Look, check it out." he said, pointing to a large stain on the pool table. "That's my blood." he said. "Can you dig that?"

"What happened?" Veronica asked.

"Got in a barfight. Shoulda seen the other guy. Man, I got 45 stitches." he said, feeling proud, and lifting his shirt to reveal a large scar. "Good as new."

"A plastic surgeon did that?"

"Yeah, well, I mean, he wasn't tryin' to make it look pretty, he was tryin' to stop the bleeding. Doctor Griffith's, uh...oh, I don't know. Hey, Liam? Liam! What would you say the good doctor is? A friend of the family, type thing?"

Liam walked over. "And just who might you be?" he asked Veronica.

"Laurie. Her name's uh..."

Liam turned to Veronica. "Who are you?" he asked again.

"I'm Laurie." she said.

"She's gettin some plastic surgery done." Danny said.

"Her name's not Laurie." Molly, who'd been watching the whole thing, added. "Her name is Veronica Mars. She goes to my school. Keith Mars' daughter."

"Go Pirates." Veronica said with a nervous laugh.

"Veronica. Well, you're about to tell me the real reason you're askin' about Doctor Griffith. If you lie to me again, you really will need a good plastic surgeon. So? Why you here Veronica? Someone send you?"

"No, no. It really is plastic surgery. I just didn't want to use my real name. It's embarrassing."

He laughed evilly. "You're a good liar. That's gonna make this so much harder."

Veronica moved away from where she'd been cornered against the pool table. Suddenly, Danny grabbed her, and she tasered him. He went down and she ran.

_Where the hell is Logan?_

Liam pushed a beer trolley at her and it hit, knocking her down. He pulled her up and pulled the taser from her hand. He moved her back over to the pool table, and pushed her down on it, one of his hands around her neck.

"Hey, Marc!" he yelled. "Bring it over." Marc the tattooist put the tattoo gun on a small cart and rolled it over to him. Liam picked up as he continued to hold Veronica down. "So what's it going to be Veronica? Pink moon? Yellow stars? No? A green clover it is, then." he said, moving it towards her face. She fidgeted against him and tried to loosen his grip on her neck. The world was getting darker as she started to black out from a limited air supply.

"Hey! I suggest you take your hands off my girlfriend. See, I've got 911 here. Who can give me the address to this place?" Logan asked. He had waited in the car and when the ten minutes was up, he got worried so he grabbed the gun he had in the glove box, put it in his back pocket and followed the path he saw Danny lead Veronica down. "No one?" he asked. "Well, I'm not a big geography wiz, but I'm pretty sure I'm in the River Stix right now." he said into the phone. "You better hurry. They're blood everywhere." he said before hanging up. "Now, let go of her."

Liam smirked. "Well, lets see how much damage we can do in two minutes."

Logan pulled the gun out from his back pocket and pointed it at Liam. "Stop." he said. "I've had a very bad year. I found out my dad killed my ex girlfriend, I was accused of murder twice, and now you're hurting my current girlfriend. Don't think I'll hesitate to fire this thing."

"Take it easy man." a man said. Liam and Logan were staring at each other and Liam relented, letting Veronica go. She got up, gasping for breath as she grabbed her bag from the ground and went over to Logan. She walked out of the door with him walking backwards behind her, slowly lowering the gun.

---

They got to the car before Veronica broke down. He pulled her into a hug and she sobbed into his chest.

"You're ok." he said. "You're safe now. It's ok."

She pulled away a little. "A gun, Logan?! A **gun**? What are you doing with a gun? You're gonna get yourself killed, don't you understand that? God, I told you yesterday! I need you here. You can't leave me." she cried.

"Ronnie, if it make you feel better, it's not loaded."

"Yeah, that makes me feel so much better." she snarked.

"Look, Dick's dad gave it to me a while back. We went to the shooting range before school started, and he said given my situation..."

"You're situation? God, with your situation, you'd be safest out of Neptune."

"What are you saying?"

"I don't know!" she exclaimed. "I'm just upset, and scared, and now...God! You have a gun!"

"You have a taser."

"Did you really just compare a gun to a taser?" she asked, trying to hold back the smallest of smiles that was trying to come out. Sure it scared her that her boyfriend now possessed a firearm, but being Logan, he was able to make a scary thing into a semi-ok thing. He at least made her feel slightly better about it.

"I think I did." he said.

She sniffed. "A taser's not near as bad." she muttered. He smiled at her and pulled her against him again.

"C'mon." he said softly. "Let's go home."

She nodded and allowed him to lead her over to the car.

---

Veronica and Logan entered the apartment. Keith came out of his room and sat down on the couch.

"Did either of you know Marcos Oliveres?" he asked.

"Should we?" Veronica asked.

"He died in the bus crash."

"Oh."

"His parents were just in. They're suing the school district for negligence over their son's death and since they filed the suit they've been harassed."

"Harassed?"

"Toy buses are being left in their house, their son's cologne lingering in the air, phone messages from their dead son on the machine."

"So what, the school district administration is harassing them to get them to drop their suit." Logan said.

"I'm sure those school administrators are a sinister and venal bunch, but in my experience, most crime is personal. Not these, these weird conspiracies.

"In my experience, that is exactly what THEY want you to think." Veronica added.

"Well, all the same. Could you two ask around about the kid?

"Sure thing Mr. Mars."

"You got it dad."

---

"So none of you can tell me anything about Marcos? He was in this class." Veronica said, feeling exhausted that she was getting no where.

"Look. Here's the deal about Marcos." A boy, Ryan, said from a desk. "He never said anything to anyone. He goofed around with the equipment and kept to himself. No one really knew anything about him. No one, knew him."

---

Veronica flipped through the yearbook that night while Logan was lounging on her bed, actually doing some homework for once.

_Marcos Oliveres. Not pictured. What would it be like to be simply...forgotten?_

Her computer pinged and she looked up to see a new email.

_Please be from Wallace. And an actual reply. Not some 'I just need some time to think' response that he finally sent me yesterday._

She opened the email and was sad when seeing it wasn't from Wallace.

"Hey." she said. Logan looked up from his history book. "Listen to this. It's from someone that knew Marcos. 'I heard you're doing an article about Marcos. I figure you probably didn't get much information, so I wanted to send a note so at least you had one thing to quote. Marcos was great. Kinda shy, but really interesting once you got to know him. Sorry not to sign this, but I've got a jealous boyfriend who knew I...'

"Knew she what? Liked him?" Logan asked.

"I guess."

"So, getting hungry?"

"Mm. Starved."

"Pizza?"

"Sounds good." she said, closing the yearbook and her computer before getting up from her desk chair. They walked out into the kitchen to see Keith walking through the door.

"I got a lead." he said.

"What's that?" Veronica asked as she got the pizza menu off the fridge.

"I found this mp3 player taped under Mrs. Oliveres' car. It was playing a loop of Marcos' voice over her car radio."

"Creepy." Logan said.

"Very." Veronica added.

"Yeah well, it gets creepier. And a little bizarre. This player was paid for by the Neptune school district. Mind having a chat with the man tomorrow?"

Veronica smiled wryly and nodded her head. "I'll visit tech support too."

---

"We're doing an article for the Navigator on the reactions of the bus crash victim's parent." Veronica said as she sat in Mr. Clemmons' office.

"Look, I'm just the Vice-Principal. Anything I say on the subject has to be cleared by the Principal, so..." he trailed off

"So you're just a powerless factotum and I should talk to Principal Moorehead?"

"Yes. Exactly."

"Well, then I guess I'll be on my way." she said, getting up and leaving his office. She had to scope out the Principal now.

When she finally found him she explained the situation.

"It's a horrible tragedy. I sympathize with these families, I really do. We made settlement offers, but the Olivereses insist on suing. Now, if they win their suit, in the sum that they're asking for, we're talking no band, no art classes, fewer staff...so yes, we take this very seriously."

"You are aware that an mp3 player registered to the school was found broadcasting Marcos Oliveres' voice in his mother's car." Veronica said.

"Now we know nothing of that." the principal said. "If you have any further questions, I'll refer you to the district's lawyers. Simon and Stern. They're big. I think you understand now just how serious we take this." he said, handing her a business card.

---

Logan was waiting for Veronica outside the principal's office.

"Did you find out anything?" he asked.

"Just the lawyers the school district uses." she said. "I think I'll take this to Mac. See if she can find anything."

Logan nodded and followed Veronica to the computer classroom where Mac was busy working on something.

"Mac-attack." Veronica said.

"Hey V." Mac said, looking up from her computer. "Logan." she greeted. He nodded as Veronica got the mp3 player out.

"I need a favor."Veronica said.

"Ah, the famous words." Mac said with a smile. "What do you need?"

"Here, listen to this." she said, handing Mac the player. Mac put her headphones in it and listened, smiling remembering the voice. "It's Marcos Oliveres." Veronica added. "Is there any way you can tell me when this was made?"

"It's also Cap'n Crunk." Mac said.

"Who?"

"From 'Ahoy, Mateys.'"

"What?"

"It's a pirate radio show. Uh, Cap'n Crunk and Imitation Crab. They just talked a bunch of smack about Neptune High. Kinda a weird cult thing. If you knew about it, Cap'n Crunk was a total star."

"Wait. We're talking about Marcos Oliveres. I can't find a single person at school who heard him talk and now you're telling me that he's the Howard Stern of Neptune High?"

"Cap'n Crunk was not someone you wanted to piss off. You get on his bad side, and he'd tear you a new one. He actually said some pretty mean stuff about you." she said, directing it at Logan.

"Really? You mean I was a laughing stock of Neptune Radio?" he snarked. Veronica swatted his arm.

"Be nice." she said.

"Sorry." he said. "So, what exactly was said about me?" Mac asked.

"Here." she said, handing Veronica her iPod. "I just downloaded some episodes on there. Take a listen. You can hear all the meanness." Mac smirked.

Logan took the iPod and started listening to an episode.

"_**And here it comes, Imitation Crab."  
**_

" _**Arrr!"  
**_

"**_The winner of this week's cock of the walk countdown."_**

"_**Don't leave 'em hanging, Cap'n."  
**_

" **_It's Logan Echolls!"_**

"_**That's 40 weeks in a row!"**_

He turned it off at this point.

"Oh yeah. Real mean." he said, a slight glint of anger in his eyes. Veronica gave him a smile and grabbed his hand before turning her attention back to the computer, noticing something.

"Hey, what's that four week gap between episodes?"

"Oh, they went on a slight sabbatical. They show came back on, started to blow and I stopped listening to it."

"Any way to figure out where they're recording from?"

"Yeah. We can track the signal."

"Wow." Logan said.

"So how do we track it?" Veronica asked.

"Look, I'm happy to be the Q to your Bond, but crime pays. Technologically-assisted mystery solving? Costs. You wanna play find the crappy radio broadcast, momma's gonna need a few things from Radio Shack." Mac said.

Veronica looked innocently at Logan and slightly pouted.

"What?" he asked looking at her. She cocked her had a little. He sighed. "You want me to pay, right?"

Veronica smiled and nodded.

He rolled his eyes and laughed. "I knew you only loved me for my money."

"And your hot body." Veronica said, kissing him and smiling at Mac.

Mac shook her head in disbelief and laughed.

---

Veronica was at her locker when she felt eyes on her. She turned to see Weevil staring. She shut her locker and walked over to him.

"I'm feeling the calculating stare, but where's the evil hand wringing and maniacal laugh?" she asked.

"You should really be nicer to me."

"Why? So you can burn my house down too? God, Weevil, what's wrong with you? My boyfriend could have been in there! You could have killed him!"

"He killed Felix!"

"No he didn't!"

"You really believe that Veronica? Who was the first one to think he killed Lilly after finding out he was back in Neptune the day she died? You. And who was the first one to run when finding video camera's in his pool-house? You. And who was the one-"

"That's enough Weevil."

"So you think he did it?"

"No!"

"Why are you trying to protect him Veronica? What about that year of hatred, where all the 09ers were horrible to you? He lead that. So why, Veronica? Why protect him?"

"Because I love him, and I know he didn't do it."

Weevil scoffed and shook his head. "Whatever."

"You know, you lied to me." she said angrily. "I also figured something else out. You're working for the Fitzpatricks, aren't you?"

"Lied? I'd die before I worked for them."

"Methed-up lunatics, I believe, is what you called them before, giving me the impression that you didn't get along so nice. So imagine my surprise when the new star witness in Felix's murder case turns out to be a Fitzpatrick puppet. You're scratching their back, now I just have to find out how their scratching yours." she said as she stormed away.

---

Veronica had cooled down after her little yelling match with Weevil, and now she and Mac were tracking down the signal from 'Ahoy Mateys'

"So, I'm here. What do we do?" Veronica asked into her phone. She was currently walking down the street with one of the tracking devices Logan had bought for her and Mac to use on their 'find the underground radio station' mission.

"You got the signal dialed in, right?"

"Yep."

"Ok. Keep walking in the direction that gives you the strongest signal. This thing only has a two mile radius."

"Wait. What do I do if a nerd herd tries to tranq and tag me?" Veronica asked.

Mac was silent for a moment. "That's a risk I'm willing to take."

—

Weevil had called a gang meeting. He was pacing as he began to question the bikers.

"I'm still in charge here, right?" he asked. "Cause a few days ago, some 09er comes up and asks me for the coke he ordered. He says some brown-skinned biker sold it to him. And then a little birdie tells me that the witness who came forward in Logan Echolls' case was bought and paid for by the Fitzpatricks. And it gets me wondering...did the rules change? Huh? Are we in business with these potato-heads and I just don't know about it? Did somebody here try to make some extra cash? Now or never boys." Weevil exclaimed. The bikers stayed quiet. Weevil sighed. "Go. Get outta here. Go rob some old ladies or something."

The bikers all took off except for Thumper.

"You really think someone's workin for the micks?" Thumper asked.

"The night Felix got killed. Did you see the guy who called the cops?"

"No, man" Thumper said. Weevil sighed again.

"You told me you were there. You shoulda seen him man."

---

Veronica and Mac were walking until the both ended up outside the same house.

"The signal is strong here. Strong like the bull." Veronica said.

"I think it's coming from in the house."

"Shall we?"

"Lets!" Mac said happily.

The two walked up to the house and rang the bell, shocked to see the vice principal behind it.

"Miss Mars." he said. "And Ms. Mackenzie. What are you doing here?"

"Uh, we're here to see Butt- uh, Vincent." Veronica said.

"We have some homework questions." Mac added quickly. Veronica smiled.

_Nice save Mac._

"Well, I'd really like if next time you called first." he said, opening he door all the way and letting them in. Then he led them to Vincent's room. "Vincent!" he called as he knocked on the door.

"Private basement time!" Vincent yelled.

"You have guests."

"Tell them I'm not here."

"They're standing right here." he said.

Vincent opened the door and Veronica plowed her way in. "Hey Vincent, wathca doin?" she asked. Mac followed her in.

"Look, what exactly are you doing here?" Vincent asked..

"Oh, ya know. Hoping to bust a move." Mac said. "But, the song's almost over."

"Look, I'm working on my models, so if the paint dries then the color won't match."

Vincent was trying to get them to leave, when the song ended completely.

"Huh." Veronica said. "I wonder why they're not playing another song."

"Look, I want the two of you outta here."

"Why are you so...crabby?" Veronica asked. Mac smirked at her pun.

"Um, Butters, you're blankie's blinking." Mac said.

"Uh..." Vincent said as he glanced over at where his blanket was and there was a red light blinking under it. Veronica pulled it off to reveal radio equipment.

"So, I have a theory." Veronica said. "And here it is. You and Marcos were friends, and then your dad found out about the radio show you two did together. And when the Oliveres family decided to sue, your dad made you a deal. He'd let you keep pumpin' up the volume, but he'd need recordings of Marcos, and a key to his house, and your radio knowledge..."

"You're kidding, right?" Vincent asked. "My dad knows nothing about this. The vice principal's son ragging on the school? He'd kill me."

"Marcos quit the radio show more than a month before the bus crash. Why?" Veronica asked.

"He went to camp. It was out of the blue. He must've gotten tossed off by a pony 'cause he came back all weird. He called and said he wasn't doing the show anymore."

"Did you ask him why?"

"Yeah. We got together for hot cocoa and cinnamon toast and talked all about his feelings." Vincent said sarcastically. Veronica glared at him. He sighed. "All I know, is he quit. Then, the bus crashed, and I really didn't have a chance to ask him about it after that. Can you go now? Please?"

Veronica and Mac nodded before turning and leaving.

---

Veronica walked into the house to see Logan watching t.v. with her dad.

"Ok. What happened here?" she asked.

"What do you mean, honey?" Keith asked.

"My boyfriend, and my dad. Watching t.v. And appearing to be civil."

"Well, since Logan's staying with us for a while, I thought I'd get to know him better."

"Yeah, Ronnie. We're bonding." Logan said with a smirk.

"Uh huh." she said.

Keith looked at the clock and got off the couch. "Alright. I'm heading over to the Oliveres house. It's their bowling night, and I figured I'd do a little stakeout."

"Good luck." Veronica said as she took his now vacant seat.

Keith walked out the door and Veronica turned to Logan.

"What?" he asked.

She smirked. "I got some info."

"What is it?"

"First of all. Butters is Imitation Crabs."

"The vice's son?"

"Uh huh. And. He told me that Marcos was sent away to some camp, and when he came back, he didn't want to do the show anymore."

"So what does that mean?"

"Not quite sure at the moment. But. I've got the Oliveres' credit card info. Figured I'd research it and figure out what kind of camp it was they sent Marcos to. Maybe that'll tell me why he quit the show." she said, pulling out her laptop. Logan scooted closer so he could see the screen. He put his arm around her and kissed her head as she to work. She searched for a few minutes before coming across something.

"Camp Self Quest?" she questioned. She did a quick Planet Zowie search and pulled up the camp's homepage. "No way."

"A gay camp?" Logan asked.

"Not exactly." she said as she scrolled down the page a little. "A camp to help teens struggling with their sexuality. It basically makes you straight."

"So Marcos was gay?"

"Or undecided." Veronica said. "Which brings me back to that email."

"It wasn't from a girl, was it?" Logan asked.

"I don't think so."

---

After some digging, Veronica was able to figure out the address of the email sender. It turned out to be Ryan, the boy who had first described Marcos to her. He admitted to being the one who pulled the pranks on Marcos' family. He was just upset that they had tried to make Marcos someone he wasn't.

"You know, those pranks really hurt them." Veronica told him.

"Good." Ryan said. "They were supposed to."

---

Veronica walked down the hall the next day to her locker, Logan at her side.

"So, I forgot to tell you."

"What?" he asked.

"I think Weevil might be working for the Fitzpatricks. Now, he claims he's not, but I don't know."

"So, you think he knows Dr. Griffith then?"

"He could." she said. "Hey, there's Meg, and I wanted to talk to her real quick. See you at lunch?"

"Yeah." he said, leaning down to kiss her before walking off to his own locker.

"Meg!" Veronica called. Meg turned around and walked over with a bright smile on her face. "Wow, you look happy."

"I am!"

"So what's the cause of this happiness? Maybe that talk you and Duncan had the other day?"

"Maybe." Meg said with a smile.

"Alright. Give me the dirt. I'm curious." Veronica said.

"Well, he apologized, said he only slept with Kendall because she basically seduced him, and that he had ended things with her way before he asked me to get back together with him."

"Yeah, what else?"

"He asked me out for Friday night."

"And...?"

"I said yes."

"That's great Meg. You know, he seemed way happier yesterday after that talk. I think he's pretty happy about this."

"I hope so." Meg said. "'Cause I know I am. Anyway, I gotta get to class. See ya at lunch V."

"Bye Meg." Veronica said as the two separated and went in opposite directions.

---

A/N: ok, longest one yet! Geez! 20 pages! Lol. So, opinions? Comments? Let me know:)

Review please! It gets way faster updates! Really...I'm working on 9 right now, and it'll probably be up tomorrow. All you gotta do is review. :)


	9. My Mother, The Fiend

A/N: you're all so amazing. thanks for the wonderful reviews. I know I said this would be up yesterday, but I didn't get the chance to finish it until today. I think the length of the chapter should make up for it. Lol. Enjoy the next chapter:) italics are voiceovers.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Some lines are from the show and changed up a bit. Not mine.

---

**Chapter 9: My Mother, The Fiend**

Veronica was sitting in the sex ed class room listening to more talk of STD's and lectures of 'don't have sex' when she was called to the vice principal's office.

"So," she said when she walked in. "Whatcha got for me? SAT cheating scam? Video cameras in the girls bathroom? Maybe a sticky divorce?" she questioned.

"I need to you to open your purse please Veronica, and hand me your keys." She stared at him, a little taken aback before pulling out her keys and tossing them on his desk. "All of your keys Veronica." She sighed before pulling out her other key ring with many more keys on it, and tossing it on the desk next to the other one. Clemmons took one and stuck it in his filing cabinet. It worked, and he looked at her, smirking.

"I can explain that." she said with a nervous laugh.

"No need to explain. The district's put in a security system that keeps track of all after-hours visitors."

"I don't see any cameras here. There's no way you can prove that I broke in."

"What else have you stolen from my school? I can't imagine that all of these keys belong to your property. For instance, what's this one for?" Clemmons said, holding up a key.

"That one? Let's see. That one opens a DuraGUARD file safe manufactured prior to 1990."

"Uh huh. And this one?" he said, holding up another.

"That one fits any Vespa scooter." Clemmons stared at her. "What? I like to come prepared."

"Well in that case. Prepare yourself for suspension."

Veronica's jaw dropped. "But, if you suspend me, then I won't be eligible for the-"

"The Kane Scholarship." Clemmons finished. "Yes, I know, and I'm aware of both your academic record and your financial situation." he said, smirking. "I might be able to let you off with detention."

"Great, I'll take it." she said.

Clemmons nodded and dismissed her.

---

Veronica was sitting at lunch, sulking over her detention when Logan, Duncan and Meg came to sit with her.

"Hey V." Meg chirped. Veronica barley acknowledged her with a weak wave before going back to sulking.

"Veronica?" Logan asked. "Are you ok?"

"Sure." she said, distant.

"So what are we doing after school today? Any steakouts?" he asked, trying to cheer her up.

"Nope." she said looking up. "I have detention."

"For what?" Duncan asked.

"Clemmons found out I snuck into his office after hours once."

"How?" Meg asked.

"He had some cameras installed or something."

"That blows." Duncan said.

"Yeah, well it was either detention or suspension, so it's not really too bad." she said.

"I could get into a fight, and then we could be in detention together." Logan offered.

Veronica gave a short laugh. "That's ok. You've been in detention enough for one high school career. Try and stay clear of it ok?" she asked, standing up. "I gotta go to class. See you later." she said, kissing Logan quickly and then leaving.

---

Veronica had gotten out of seventh period early and was making her way towards the office when principal Moorehead came on over the intercom.

"Open auditions for 'Hamlet' will be going on all week, and I am especially proud to announce this year's special celebrity director, television and screen star, not to mention NHS alum, Miss Trina Echolls." Moorehead said. Veronica laughed.

_Principal Moorehead, you old star-stroker. If Logan's sister is back in Neptune, that must mean she was the first one booted off "The Surreal Life" this season._

Veronica looked up and saw Clemmons headed towards her.

"Veronica? You are aware that school isn't over yet." he said.

"But detention was just so close. I convinced my seventh period teacher to let me out early."

"Follow me, then. Got a little project for you." He said, leading her to the file room. "The janitor had a dolly accident last week, moving the permanent records. Your sentence is up when each of these files finds its way, alphabetically, into that cabinet." Veronica groaned as he left before getting to work on sorting the files.

---

She was sorting through a rather large pile when she came across one that sparked her interest.

"My mothers permanent record." she said quietly.

_Six months ago she disappeared in the middle of the night. But I guess we all leave a little something behind. Mom didn't talk about her Neptune days very often. Back before she started drinking, she told me that high school's something you had to get through. I knew what she meant. I always liked imaging that I would have gotten along with Lianne as a teenager, even long after Lianne the adult failed to meet or exceed expectations._

Veronica started to read the file and came a cross a report for suspension.

"Lianne Reynolds, suspended three days for spreading false and malicious rumours concerning another student. Lianne Reynolds appeared at a disciplinary hearing along with fellow student, Deborah Philipina Drummond." she read aloud.

_Huh. I wonder if she's any relation to Deborah Philipina Hauser._

"This is going to take you a very long time..." Clemmons said from the doorway. Veronica looked up startled. "...if you plan to read each individually."

"I was just-"

"Snooping through school property. Isn't that what landed you here in detention? Back to work, Veronica." he said sternly before turning and leaving.

She sighed and then went back to scanning her mother's file.

---

Veronica was making her way into school the next day when she saw Ms. Hauser and decided to go question her.

"Excuse me, Ms. Hauser." she said. "Do you have a sec?"

"I haven't had my coffee. Intrude on my personal time at your own risk."

"You used to be friends with my mom? Lianne Reynolds? You were in the same class?"

"I knew your mother." she said quickly.

"Well enough to get suspended together senior year."

"Why would you dig up an ugly story like that?" Mr. Hauser asked, after stopping in her tracks.

"Discovering that your mom and your teacher were suspended for spreading a false and malicious rumor? Who wouldn't want to know more about that?"

"It's not a juicy story, Veronica. It's an embarrassment. I'm ashamed I even listened to Lianne's gossip, let alone repeat it. I didn't understand the consequences. A lot of people got hurt because your mother just couldn't keep her mouth shut." Ms. Hauser started to hurry away before stopping to look back at Veronica. "Maybe you can learn from her mistake."

---

Veronica was in Clemmons' office that day, trying to question him. "So, you've been here a long time. Any idea why my mother got suspended during her senior year?"

"You want follow-up on what I explicitly forbade you from doing yesterday?"

"Uh, yeah." she said in a 'duh' voice.

Clemmons sighed. "Back then I was a young science teacher. I have no idea what happened. Besides, didn't you read the file?"

"All the good stuff was blacked out. Any idea who else was here then?"

"Ms. Hauser was a student, principal Moorehead was vice principal, and Mary Mooney was a student."

_Mary Mooney? Who's that?_

_---_

By lunch Veronica had figured out Mary was a cafeteria worker.

"Mary?" she asked, approaching a lady that was clearing off tables. "Mary Mooney?" The woman ignored her and continued to work.

"Hey," a skater kid said from behind her. "You can ask as loud as you want, but lunch lady doesn't talk. It's like she's retarded or deaf, or something." he said before skating down a rail.

_Mom learned to sign because she had an aunt who was deaf. She taught me the alphabet, but that was a long time ago._

Veronica went over to Mary and gently taped her on the shoulder. She turned around and Veronica started to sign.

"Excuse me, did you know L-I-A-N-N-E R-E-Y-N-O-L-D-S?" she signed. Mary shook her head and returned to her work. Veronica sighed and started to walked away.

_Alas, it seems that sign language isn't at all like riding a bicycle.  
_  
She was a tad startled when Mary tapped her on the shoulder and started signing.

**"**I'm sorry, can you go slower?" Mary slowed down a little and spelled out letters.

"Lianne was a...fiend?" she read. Mary smiled and nodded.

_My mom the fiend. Tell me something I don't know._

—

Veronica was talking to principal Moorehead about the rumor her mother started. He told her that during high school, Lianne was quite vicious and that he saw her in his office a lot. They kept walking and talking until stopping in front of the theater room. Trina was in there instructing the kids auditioning for Hamlet when she saw them.

"Veronica!" she exclaimed. "And Alan! My favorite principal. Take five!" she said to the students before going over to greet them further. Principal Moorehead was called away so Trina continued to talk to Veronica. "You look fabulous." she said. "So, how have you been? I mean, aside from the whole mess with my dad."

"Oh, fine. You know, water under the bridge." she said, trying to be nice.

"Great! I've really been meaning to call you. There has been some super-exciting news with the project. Three words: Evan. Rachel. Wood."

"Okay."

"She's gonna play you in "The Aaron Echolls Story"! Name change, since you and your dad won't sign the release forms. It's such a great part! It was all over the trades, you didn't see it?"

"I...don't know how I missed it."

"Yeah, well. Hey, how are things with you and my brother?"

"Great." Veronica said.

"Where is he?"

"Probably around here somewhere." Veronica said.

"Yeah." Trina said, suddenly getting an idea. "Oh my gosh! You should totally try out for the play!"

"Oh, no that's ok Trina. I'm not very good actress." Veronica said. "Anyway, I gotta go. See ya later."

"Bye." Trina said before returning to her cast.

---

_After scouring Mom's senior yearbook, I found one mysterious inscription amidst all the stay-cools and let's-party-this-summers. One Patty Wilson wrote, "Lianne, thanks for all the dishy-dish. You made physics bearable." Lucky for me, not only does Patty still live in Neptune, but she jumped at the chance to meet me for coffee. At least someone remembers Mom fondly_.

"Patty?" Veronica asked, approaching someone at the hut.

"Oh, you must be Veronica! Pretty, just like your mother." she said. Veronica nodded her thanks as she sat down across from Patty. "So, I'm sure you'll be glad to hear your mother was very popular."

"That's great." Veronica said.

"So, lets see." Patty said. "You're mother and I were science partners, and we'd just sit in the back of the room and gossip and snipe, girl stuff. But the juiciest bits were always about your mom's love life."

"Really? What about?"

"Your mom and Jake Kane were on-again, off-again the summer before senior year. But by Homecoming, they were together for good. Or so Lianne thought."

"So, what happened?"

"That spiteful little bitch that he dated over the summer told him that she was pregnant."

"Jake Kane got somebody pregnant twenty-five years ago?"

"Well, your mom didn't think so. She was sure that Celeste was lying."

"Celeste Kane?"

"She was Celeste Conothan, back then. Her family was moving out of the school district, so she had to find a way to break Jake and Lianne up for good. Celeste finished the year at Pan...'course, she managed to find her way back to Neptune for Prom."

"And I'm guessing she wasn't pregnant at the dance."

"That's right. Jake's love child had magically disappeared."

_Right, so either Mom got dumped because Celeste said she was pregnant, or Mom said Celeste was pregnant because she was dumped. _

_---_

Veronica walked into the apartment to see her dad cooking.

"Hey honey." he said. "Where's Logan?"

"Having dinner with his sister."

"By choice?" Keith asked, surprised.

"That's what I wanted to know." she said. "So, what's for dinner?"

"Chili surprise."

"Chili?"

"Surprise!"

"Hey dad, can I ask you a question about mom?"

"Shoot."

"When you met her, she was a cool person right?"

"Course she was. She married me." he said smugly. "Why do you ask?"

"I just found out that Mom was suspended her senior year; I'm pretty sure it was for spreading a rumor that Celeste Kane was pregnant."

"That doesn't sound very cool."

"My point exactly. Do me a favor?"

"What kind of favor?"

"Access the county birth records, find out if Mom was telling the truth."

"And that's going to tell you what? You know who your mom was. Forget the past couple of years. You loved her, she loved you."

Veronica looked down sadly, dropping the subject.

---

She was making her way to her locker when Logan came up.

"Hey." she said, smiling.

"Hey." he said kissing her quickly.

"So how the dinner with your sister?"

"Horrible." he said.

"It couldn't have been that bad."

"Veronica, all she talked about was the stupid play and how dad shouldn't be in jail. I wanted to shoot myself."

Veronica frowned. "Guess it was pretty bad."

"Someone get the nurse!" a student shouted down the hall.

"Wonder what happened." Logan said.

"I don't know. Let's go check it out." she said, tugging on his arm and leading him down the hallway. They ended up at the theater room. Trina was lying on the floor unconscious.

---

An ambulance had come and taken Trina to the hospital. Logan had gone along too. No matter how much Trina pissed him off, she was still his sister. Veronica had hung back when she got a call from her dad.

"Honey, there was no baby born in 1980 under either last name Kane or Conothan."

"Then Celeste was lying."

"Maybe. Or she could have had an abortion." Keith said. "But there is some other information here I found interesting."

"What is it?"

"There was a Jane Doe baby delivered to the Balboa County Hospital on May 8th, 1980.

"That's weird."

"Get's weirder." he said. "The baby was found in the girls bathroom on prom night."

"Celeste." Veronica said.

"Do you ever listen to anything I say?"

---

Veronica decided she was going to find out who the prom baby was, so after school she did some hacking and found out the foster parents that had started out taking care of the baby. She immediately got in contact with the woman and asked her to come to Mars Investigations.

"You must be Mrs. Mahnovski" Veronica said once the woman had arrived. "Thank you so much for coming." she said, leading the woman in the direction of Keith's office.

"Not a problem dear." she said.

"I see you and your husband have taken in a number of children over the years." Veronica said. The woman nodded. "You don't happen to remember a little girl who was in your care for a few weeks back in 1980? She was the one who was found-"

"Found in the high school. How could I forget the prom baby?"

"The prom baby, right. Well, my clients seem to think she might be their very own long-lost child."

"Well, I'll be."

"My clients don't want a lot of publicity. They're quite wealthy, and they're really only interested in taking care of the child...financially. So if you could just point me in the right direction..."

"Well, I'm just not sure their money would mean all that much to her."

"Really. Why's that?

"I happen to know she ended up in a wealthy local home."

"She did?"

"Yes, though, this past year, I'm afraid, her adopted mother committed suicide and her adopted father went to jail." This shocked Veronica.

_Oh God. It's Trina._

_---_

After the woman left, Veronica got in her car and drove to the hospital. Trina had to know. Her parents were the Kane's. She arrived at the hospital and went inside.

"Excuse me." she said, approaching the nurse's station. "Can you tell me which room Trina Echolls is in?"

"I can only release that information to family."

"Her brother is my boyfriend."

"That's not exactly family."

Veronica sighed and pulled her phone out. "Shoulda just called him in the first place." she muttered, dialing Logan's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey, what room is Trina in?"

"Uh, 429, why?"

"Because I'm here. And the nurse in the front is being a pain in my ass."

"Ah, of course."

"I'll be there in a minute." she said before hanging up. She turned to the nurse. "Thanks, you've been a big help." she said sarcastically before walking down the hallway and into Trina's room.

"Hey, Trina." she said.

"Veronica. So nice of you to visit."

"Yeah, I heard you were still here. Uh, Logan. Can I talk to Trina alone for a minute?"

"Sure. I need the break anyway." he said, standing up. He kissed Veronica's forehead and left the room.

"You two really are just so cute." Trina cooed

"Thanks. Uh, Trina. I have to tell you something."

"Sure."

"This may come as a shock."

"Veronica, I've been shocked many times in my life."

"Ok, well first off, I know you're adopted."

"That's old news." Trina said, waving it off.

"Right, well. The truth is, as a baby, you were left in a Neptune High girl's bathroom on prom night twenty-five years ago."

"What? No way. You're so punking me. Where's Ashton Kutcher? Ashton! Come out. You can't get me that easily."

"Trina, I'm dead serious."

"Oh."

"You were found in a girls bathroom on prom night."

"What, so you mean my mother was, like, one of those trashy sluts that dumped me in a garbage can?

"I'm pretty sure your mom is Celeste Kane."

"Well, there's worse news you could've given me. They've got billions! Hey! If we hurry! We can get to Entertainment Tonight! Oh, it's the least Big Pat can do for me after leaving all those pervy messages on my voicemail." Trina said as she searched her address book and then dialed the phone. Veronica walked back out in the hallway to see Logan coming back with two coffees.

"Coffee?" he asked, handing her one.

"Just what I need." she said, taking a big sip. "Logan, I have to tell you something."

"Ok. What is it?"

"I found out that 25 years ago, a baby was left in one of the Neptune High girls bathrooms on prom night."

"That's awful."

"There's more."

"What?"

"It was Trina."

"Are you kidding?"

"No."

"Wow."

"There's even more."

"More than that?"

"I think her mother is Celeste Kane."

"Whoa." he said, sitting down in one of the plastic chairs outside Trina's room. "How's she taking it?"

"She's calling Entertainment Tonight."

Logan scoffed. "Trying to get even more in the media. Well, that's Trina."

"Are you ok with this?"

"I always knew she was adopted, not my real sister. I just didn't think she was DK's."

"It's pretty shocking."

"Yeah." he said, shaking his head and taking a drink of his coffee.

—

Veronica was walking towards the theater room the next day with Logan, pretty sure that Trina would want to see the tabloids. When Trina saw the two of them, she got excited.

"Take five people!" she said as she approached the two. Veronica pulled out the tabloids and gave them to Trina. "Ooh! 'Starlet's Struggle in the Hospital' 'The Echolls Family Curse'--"

"Webster rumored to be discovered in Neverland basement." Veronica threw in.

Logan chuckled just as Mary entered. She tapped Veronica on the shoulder and started signing very fast.

"Whoa, you have to go a little slower."

"Look, it's lunch lady Doris. Doris was so nice to me when I went here. Used to always give me extra cake." Trina said.

"Actually, her name is Mary."

"Really? Hm. Guess I just decided to call her Doris."

Mary continued to sign and Veronica started to get what she was saying. Mary was making a gesture as to indicate a pregnant woman and then pointing at Trina before pointing at herself.

"Veronica? What's she saying?" Logan asked.

"Ooh, I was wrong. Uh, Trina. I think that this, is your mother."

Mary goes over and pulls Trina into a tight hug. She was a bit shocked at first, but then she started to hug her back.

---

At the lunch tables outside, Veronica had her laptop open as she and Logan talked to Mary.

"So, Trina is your daughter?" Veronica typed. Mary nodded. "Trina was the prom baby?" she continued to type. Mary nodded again. "What did my mother do that hurt you?"

Mary frowned as she turned the computer more towards her.

"Hurt? Your mother was my friend." Mary typed.

"Friend? Lianne was your friend?"

Mary nodded and continued to type. "Lianne could sign. She'd eat lunch with me most of the time. She was the sweetest, coolest girl in school." Mary said, patting Veronica's hand

"Oh." Veronica said.

"See Ronnie." Logan said. "You're mother wasn't all that bad."

_What a difference a letter can make._

—

"Mary was scared and pregnant, Trina."

"So she decided it would be easier to just dump me at the prom."

"No, she left you on your father's doorstep. He was the one who panicked, knowing he couldn't take you to the hospital without drawing suspicion. The dance was perfect. Everyone would assume the baby belonged to a student."

"So what happened to my real dad? You said he was a teacher, right?"

"Even better."

—

Principal Moorehead was in a meeting when Trina Echolls came in the door.

"Hey pops. Hope I'm interrupting."

"Trina! Glad to see you're feeling better, I'd heard that you were-"

"In the hospital? And when exactly were you planning on helping me?"

"Perhaps we should take this outside."

"Oh, come on, Dad. It's the least you can do for your daughter, after dumping me in the john on prom night."

Everyone in the room was stunned.

---

Keith walked into Mars Investigations to see Veronica at her desk, working on something, and Logan lounging on the couch doing some homework.

"Hey, you kids eaten yet?"

"Funny you should ask that." Logan said.

"Yes, see. We were looking in the fridge earlier." Veronica said, standing up and going into the kitchenette area. "Just, searching for a snack."

"Imagine our shock when we found a rat."

"Now, I'm a corn dog girl, dad, but this? It's gonna put me off them forever. Are you keeping a dead rat in our freezer, or do we have a slam-dunk lawsuit against the processed food industry?" Veronica asked, pulling out the frozen rat.

"I found it on the bus."

"You checked out the bus and didn't tell me?"

"It was duct-taped under one of the back seats."

"It was a message. For me, I'm the rat." Veronica said, slightly panicked.

"I don't know. Maybe. Maybe it was someone else on the bus."

"Dad, it had to be for me!" she exclaimed. "Who else at school could be considered a rat?"

Keith sighed heavily and Logan got up to comfort her.

"I don't know Veronica, but you were right. I should've won that election. I should've taken over this case."

---

A/N: like? love? comments? I would love the feedback! Ok, so I'm sorry to say this, but this is will probably be the last update for about a week. This week is exam week, and it starts tomorrow and I need to study, so I think you get it...I'll try and write if I can find the time, but I'm not promising. If you read my Gilmore Girls story 'A House Is Not A Home' then that will be updated after this week as well. I've been having some writers block on that story, so, that's why there's been a delay. Anyway, tell me what you think please, and I'll write as soon as I get the time. Also, I know there wasn't the Weevil/Logan fight-conversation thing-y but I do plan on having some sort of talk between the two of them where they decide to sorta work together and figure out who killed Felix. Also, I had a review asking about the Hannah situation, and let me just say that I cannot wait to write those episodes. I'm so looking forward to doing 'Ain't No Magic Mountain High Enough' I really hated the Hannah thing, so I'm excited to write those the way I wanted them to go. Anyways...

Review please! It makes me smile. :)


	10. One Angry Veronica

A/N: thanks for the wonderful feedback. Keep it up. Here's the next chapter. As always, italics are voiceovers.

Disclaimer: none of it's mine. Some lines are from the show. I definitely don't own them, I've just decided to borrow them for a while.

---

**Chapter 10: One Angry Veronica**

Veronica and Logan walked into her apartment to see her dad heating up dinner.

"Hey kids." he greeted.

"Daddy." Veronica said, kissing his cheek.

"Keith." Logan greeted, taking a seat at the counter. Veronica sat next to him as Keith put a plate of food in front of each of them.

"So how was your day?" Keith asked.

"Eh." Veronica said.

"Would that be classified as 'good?'"

"That would be classified as 'eh.'" Veronica said with a smirk.

"So how much better would the day get if I went out and got some ice cream?"

"A lot better, actually."

Keith pulled out an envelope and handed it to her. "My sincere regrets." She looked at it and groaned when she saw the address. "Mint chocolate chip, or butter pecan?"

"Jury duty? Oh man." she whined.

"Better make it both." Logan said.

---

Veronica sighed as she walked into the court house the next day, and then into the room where the jurors would be kept.

_Jury duty on Christmas break. No sing-alongs, no poignant messages of universal love and hope, just cell phones out, watches eyeballed, jackets left on. And a commitment to the sacred ideal of drive-through express justice._

Veronica took her seat just as the juror at the head of the table began to speak. "All right, ladies and gentleman. The sooner we get this over with, the sooner we get back to our lives. First order of business, I believe, is to elect a jury foreman. Do I hear any nominations or volunteers?" no one raised their hand. "All right, hearing no nominations, I have a proposal. This strikes me as a fairly open-and-shut case. So, would anyone object to letting the young lady serve as our foreman? Be a nice chance for her to learn about civic responsibility in the justice system." Everyone was silent. "Great! All in favor of Miss Mars as foreman, raise your hands." Everyone did so, and it was decided. Veronica was not happy.

---

"So the question, is whether we even need to deliberate at all."

"Um, I don't see how a quick run-down of the facts could hurt." Veronica said.

"Alright, well. The defendants are Robbie McKinnon and Hunter Hayes. Both are 21 years of age and from well know Neptune families. They're charged with aggravated assault in the November 5th beating of Anissa Villapondo, age twenty-five. As the prosecution tells it, Anissa missed her bus after getting off work at the Elite Touch car wash in downtown Neptune and decided to hitchhike. She was picked up by McKinnon and Hayes. On the way, Anissa and the boys smoked some marijuana.

"Their weed?" an older woman asked.

"Yes. Then she said they asked her to join them in a hotel room to 'party some more.'"

"With ecstasy." the woman said. "Also theirs."

"They struck her as harmless, so she accepted. Once inside the room, they allegedly asked her for sex."

"Her statement says they got so aggressive, she became frightened and tried to leave." another woman said.

"Hayes then supposedly pulled out a gun and forced her back inside, where McKinnon punched and kicked her. Hayes put the gun on the bedside table, and climbed on top of her. Miss Villapondo says she fought back, managed to grab Hayes' gun, and fired twice into the ceiling."

"And the boys ran off, the police picking them up the next day based on her descriptions and the video from the motel security camera." Veronica finished.

"Miss Villapondo also says after the beating she staggered out to the second floor balcony and threw the gun over the railing. The gun was never found." the man added, all while showing pictures and evidence from the crime scene.

"So what about the defense?" Veronica asked.

The male juror continued with the defense's story. "They claimed Villapondo was just a whore who was offering sex for money. Apparently, before they could do anything, a man burst in, appearing to be her pimp. The boys left and assumed the pimp beat her."

One man had an important fact to add. "I'd like to remind everyone that this girl is a known criminal. She was convicted of forgery at age fifteen, and she's still on parole for being an armed lookout during a liquor store robbery.

"Noted. So, final facts. After the attack, Anissa called an ex-boyfriend, named...Anquan Simmons." Veronica said. "He says she asked for his help but when the cops arrived he was still on the line. Neither of the defendants had a criminal record."

"Or any guns registered to their names." the head of the table added.

"After the shots, the motel manager waited a few minutes, and then walked toward the room. He testifies that he saw a young black man with a gun run across a parking lot and leap over the six-foot fence surrounding the motel." Veronica said. "Now, we get to the defense's ace in the hole. McKinnon and Hayes have a very credible witness on their side: a Mister Carnell Myles, who identifies himself as Anissa's pimp. Mr Myles turned himself into police after hearing that a man fitting his description was spotted fleeing the crime scene. His story matches the boys' version perfectly." she said, looking at the head juror. "How'd I do?" He gave her a thumbs up. "So, ready for a vote?" The jurors mumbled their 'yeses.' "Great. Lets make this easy. Write down your vote on a piece of paper and put it in the hat." Veronica took the hat off the sports fan's head and set it in the middle of the table.

---

Everyone had voted and now Veronica was tallying them up. She sighed as she pulled out the last on.

"We have eleven innocent, and one guilty." The jurors all groaned. "Well, guess we'll all be seeing each other in the morning." she said, a little bitter. She grabbed her bag and put on her jacket before exiting the room, the fellow jurors behind her.

After getting into her car, she drove back to the apartment and went inside. Logan, who was still staying with them, was being helpful and making dinner.

"Hey." she said tiredly, walking over and kissing him quickly.

"Hey." he said, smiling.

"Whatcha doin?" she asked, smirking.

"Cooking."

"You can cook?" she asked skeptically.

"Of course."

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"Who taught you?"

"Your dad's been showing me some stuff actually."

"My dad? Wow, first the t.v. and now cooking? I think he like's you after all." she said, kissing him softly. "So, what exactly is it that you're cooking?"

"Chicken Kiev."

"Yum. I need something good after this disastrous day."

"Yeah? What happened?"

She sighed, sitting down at the counter. "Well, I can't really talk about the case specifically, but I'll tell you what I can." he nodded. "The case seemed pretty simple, an open-close, done-in-one-day kinda thing. Anyway, we went through all the facts, took a vote, and ended up 11 innocent to 1 guilty."

"So you have to go back?"

"Yep. Tomorrow. And I'm starting to think about all the evidence, and pictures I saw today, and I'm wondering if maybe the guilty voter was right. Maybe, we need to rethink the details of this trial."

---

"So, I know jury duty during the holiday break is not something you all wanna do. I'm right there with you. I feel your pain." Veronica said the next day.

"Does your pain affect two hundred thousand stock holders? I'm supposed to meet with outsourcing contractors in Bangalore. Care to tell them why their CEO couldn't show?" the head juror asked.

"You know, as a single mother of two taking unpaid leave from her crap waitress job, could I please suggest we get on with it?" one woman asked.

"Right so-" Veronica started.

"I was just wondering if our holdout voter would identify him or herself. As a courtesy to those whose lives you've put on hold." the man asked.

The older woman from the day before, a Hispanic grandmother, raised her hand. "No problem, big shot, I'm the one trashing your quarterly earnings."

"I respect your honesty. So I'll be straight with you, too. Is the racial stuff affecting your vote?" he asked.

"Is it affecting yours?" she challenged.

The man sighed. "Fine. But can you give me one reason why this girl's story could be credible?"

"Here's one." the grandmother said. "A ho that works her ass off all day at a carwash before hitting the streets. That's just something I never heard of."

"Alright." Veronica said, "Lets discuss. Now, before I came this morning, I stopped by the hotel and got their security tapes."

"Let's see 'em." the sports fan said. Veronica nodded as she put the tape into the VCR hooked up to the t.v. that someone had wheeled in earlier.

On the tape, a man runs down the stairs of the hotel, across the parking lot, and over a fence.

"It does support the motel manager's story of a black guy fleeing with a gun." Veronica said.

"Then speaking of the motel, here's something I didn't hear nobody talk about. This motel manager says twelve minutes passed from when he heard shots to when he stuck his head out and saw that pimp running off. Why would a man who just beat some poor gal and shot off a gun stick around so long before getting away?" the grandmother said.

Veronica sighed. _Looks we'll all be back tomorrow._

_---_

She woke up the next morning and walked out into the living room to see Logan pacing.

"Logan?"

He stopped, a bit startled. "Hey." he chocked out.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing." he said quickly.

"Where's my dad?"

"Sheriff's." he said.

"Why?"

"He's investigating." Logan said quietly. "The tapes of Lilly and my dad...were stolen."

"Oh my God." she said. Suddenly, realization dawned on her. "Oh Logan, you didn't." He stopped pacing and looked at her sadly. "You did?" she asked, close to tears. "Why would you do that? When did you do that?"

"I'm sorry." he said. "But, I didn't steel them, I bought them."

"Why?"

"To watch them." he said quietly. Her eyes squeezed shut and a look of pain crossed her face before she opened them again and looked at him. "And, then erase them."

"Who did you buy them from?" she chocked out.

He sighed. "One of the deputies, I think. I got this email a few days ago from someone named **#1Deputy**. I guess he stole them because he needed the money. I bought them, so no one else could. I assume he sent some mass email. I didn't want them ending up plastered all over the web. Lilly didn't deserve that."

"When did you watch them?"

"I haven't yet." he said.

"You should return them to the sheriff's department." he looked at her like she was crazy. "You _should_, but I'm not going to make you." she clarified.

"Why?" he asked her with a little bit of a smile.

"Because I know what that would do. It would hurt you to know that they were still out there, and could possibly be stolen again. Also, it would land you back in jail. I don't want that. You don't want that. It's just not a good situation, especially since you have a trial coming up for the whole Felix thing."

"So what do we do?"

"We erase them." she said sadly. "But, you have to watch them first." she said, feeling disgusted to have to say that. "If we erase the tapes, then they can't be seen during Aaron's trial. But if there are two people who've seen them, then we can both testify. Three, if we get Duncan too. He was with me when I saw them that night we found them in Lilly's vent."

"So, I watch these tapes, and we've got three people who've seen them to testify, and send Aaron to jail for life?"

"That's right."

"When should I watch it?"

She breathed in deeply. "Dad's going out of town tonight to chase a bail jumper. He's been after this guy for months, and he won't pass up the chance to catch him. He'll take a small break from this tape case for his trip. We watch them, erase them, and then, we tell dad."

"How are we supposed to tell your dad that and not get me thrown in jail?"

"We figure out who it was you bought them from, and we hope dad understands when we tell him the plan. That we erased them, so they don't end up on the internet, but we have three people who can testify to seeing them at the trial."

"You're brilliant, you know that?"

She sighed and smiled. "I had some idea. Ok, I gotta go. Jury day three. I love you. Be good today. Don't buy anymore sex tapes." she said, trying to lighten the mood as she kissed him and walked towards the door.

"I love you too." he called after her. She smiled before walking out the door.

---

"You know, kids say the darndest things." the waitress mother said, entering the jury room. "Mommy, if you get fired, do I still get free leftover tater tots?" she mimicked in a child's voice.

"I know we all hate this, but until we agree..." Veronica trailed off.

"Look, honey, my whole thing from the start has been to take this job seriously and I'm satisfied that we have. If we vote again and nobody crosses over to my side, I'll change my vote." the grandmother said. "Fair enough?"

"Great, alright, hands will do this time." Veronica said. "All in favor of continued deliberation?"

The grandmother, along with one other woman and Veronica raise their hands.

"You've got to be kidding!" the waitress exclaimed.

"Oh, God." the head juror sighed.

---

Veronica walked into the apartment that night to see Logan sitting on the couch.

"Hey." she said softly. He gave her a small smile. "Is dad gone yet?"

"Yeah. Had to catch his flight. He says bye."

Veronica nodded as she joined him on the couch. "Ready?" she asked. He nodded slowly and handed her the tapes. She put one into the camera he had already set up and the tape began.

Lilly was seen on the t.v. for a few moments before Aaron's face filled the screen. Logan felt tears build up in his eyes as he saw his father plow who he once thought was the love of his life. Veronica started to tear up as well, just like she had the first time she saw the tape. She looked away from the t.v., not wanting to see the entire tape again. She heard Logan make a sniffing sound and she grabbed his hand, knowing this was hard for him. The tape ended and she let go of his hand for a moment to take it out. She placed it on the coffee table next to the other copies of it and bent down in front of Logan.

"You ok?" she asked, brushing away the tears on his face that had fallen. He nodded slightly and she kissed him for a few seconds before pulling back and using the tape degausser to erase it. She continued until she got to the last one.

"Let me do it." he said, taking the tool from her, and running it over the tape before putting it with the others. He ripped the label off each tape and tore it up into little pieces before handing them to Veronica. She got up and threw away the little pieces before sitting down next to him, and retaking his hand.

---

In court the next day, Veronica continued on another lead she'd discovered.

"Maybe the fellas can help out a sports-impaired girl. This Carnell Myles guy, I keep thinking I've heard his name, but he's not a musician, or an actor, anything I'd know. Did he used to play something?" she asked.

"Damn, you know, I think you're right. Matrix Myles! Incredible cornerback at San Diego State. He got drafted by the Bengals..

"So how'd he end up a pimp?" one woman asked.

"First day of training camp, he blew out his knee." the sports fan said.

"Miss Foreman? Any idea how this no-cartilage-having ex-jock managed to leap over that wall? The grandmother directed toward Veronica.

—

"Okay. So Robert McKinnon the sports agent is Robbie McKinnon's father. What does that prove?" one juror asked.

"It proves squat.. But it begs some interesting questions about how Carnell Myles got involved in all this."

"Are you suggesting that Robert McKinnon paid his former client to take the rap for his son?" the head juror asked.

"It happens, trust me." Veronica said.

"What good would money do a man serving twenty years for assault?" one man asked.

"Twenty years? Honey, you got some funny ideas about how judges deal with pimps who slap their whores around. Six months, maybe." the grandmother said.

"And is my theory really any crazier than the other way of looking at it?" Veronica asked.

"What other way?" the head asked.

"That a pimp, tricking eighty dollar hookers, showed up out of the goodness of his heart to save two rich white boys from doing time." Veronica said.

"But there's still the gun. Nothing ties it to the defendants."

"And we all saw it in the hands of the guy running from the motel." another guy added.

"The gun belonged to Anissa." Veronica said.

The head juror scoffed. "This should be good."

"We know she has a firearms rap. Parole in those cases forbids you to own a gun. The boys attack her, she pulls the gun, they flee, but if she admits the gun is hers, it's prison for sure. She has to ditch the gun before the cops arrive. But she's too beat up to do it herself."

"So she gets her friend to do it. Anquan Simmons." a woman said, starting to connect the clues.

"Whom she calls after the attack, and who was seen fleeing the scene twelve minutes later with a gun."

"So aside from the theory you just yanked out of your...imagination, what ties the gun to Miss Villapondo?"

"Process of elimination. The guy running from the motel wasn't Carnell Myles, so it couldn't have been his. If it belonged to the boys, Anissa wouldn't have needed to hide it. Their fingerprints would have been on it as well as hers."

"But that still leaves..." one guy started.

"Anissa and the anti-gravity guy we saw hopping the fence. So unless that guy was in the room the whole time, which neither the defense nor the prosecution has proposed, the gun is Anissa's." Veronica said, walking over to the t.v. "Lets watch the tape again." she said, pressing play.

The tape played again of the man hoping the fence.

"Not to bad for a guy with a surgically fused knee." the sports fan said.

"True." Veronica said, holding up a mug shot of Simmons. "Now, take another look at this photo of Anquan Simmons."

"From a distance, it'd be pretty easy to mistake him for Carnell Myles." one person pointed out.

"So, are we ready for a vote?" Veronica asked. "Alright, all for acquittal, raise your hands."

The head juror and one other person raised their hands. When noticing no one else did, they glared at the sports fan.

"You wanna miss more ball games?" the head juror asked.

"Gimme a break, Daddy Warbucks. She laid out a good.--" he started, but was cut off by the bailiff entering the room.

"Pardon me, Miss Mars, the judge would like to see you in her chambers." he said.

"Here's something for our foreman to pass along: I will never vote for conviction. No matter what. You tell the judge this jury's hung."

---

Veronica came back in a while later.

"What happened?" the waitress asked.

"She asked if we were deadlocked, I said no. Then she said no one is leaving until we reach a verdict."

"No problem." the grandmother said, pulling her knitting back out.

Veronica turned to the head juror. "Now, I'm not questioning your integrity. I'm just asking you for a logical response to the points I've raised."

"Logical? Look, Barbie, I've had a bellyful of your snide little digs. Here's my final word. I'll never, ever, send two boys from good families to jail on the word of that Mexican whore!"

"I think it's time to take a break." someone suggested."

"Yeah, good idea." the sports fan said.

One man, the one who voted with the head juror, raised his hand. "Miss Foreman? I'd like to change my vote."

"What?" the head asked angrily. "Did God just speak to you?"

"Sir, I think that's a bit out of line." the man said.

"You're right. I apologize. And you know what? I'm changing my vote too. Even lying hookers deserve a little holiday cheer, don't they?""Are you serious?" the grandmother asked.

"'Course I'm serious. Light the yule log, crank the Manheim steamroller, it's Christmas! Those boys will appeal, and they'll win. I'll sleep with visions of sugarplums, trusting their fate in a jury that doesn't kowtow to a high school cheerleader!"

"Yay!" Veronica said with false enthusiasm. "Let me take this moment to thank you. I learned a lot about civic responsibility." she said before grabbing her bag and exiting the building.

---

Veronica walked up the stairs that night, bracing herself to be yelled at. She and Logan were going to be telling her dad about the tapes since he was now back in town. She walked into see Logan pacing. Keith walked out of his bedroom and Logan stopped.

"Hey, dad." she said.

"Hey honey. How was the trial?"

"Fine. We decided to convict."

"I'm sure there was good evidence."

"Yeah. Look, Logan and I have something to tell you." she said hesitantly.

"What is it?" Keith asked.

"We know what happened to the tapes." Logan said quietly.

"Really?" Keith asked. "What?"

"I got an email the other day from one of the deputies, I'm not sure which one, but it was talking about selling the tapes. I bought them." Logan said.

"Why would you do that?" Keith asked.

"To erase them." Veronica said sadly.

"You helped him?" Keith asked. Veronica nodded. "What were you thinking? Don't you know that's a crime? You destroyed evidence."

"Dad, I know. But we had to. Better Logan buy them than Access Hollywood. We came up with a plan though. Before erasing them, we watched one. Now, Logan's seen it and he can testify along with me and Duncan. That's three people. We can send Aaron to jail for the rest of his life."

"Veronica, this was a very bad thing the two of you did."

"I know, daddy. But isn't it better this way? Those tapes can't get on the web now."

"We testify, my father gets put away forever, and Lilly gets what she deserves. To rest in peace." Logan added.

Keith sighed. "I guess you have a little bit of a point. I still don't like this, and I never want the two of you messing with evidence again. But, we need to find out which deputy you bought them from."

"Uh, already done." Veronica said. "I sent Mac the email and she traced it for me today while I was at the courthouse. All I have to do is open my email and see what she's got for me." Veronica said, pulling out her computer. She opened her inbox and the email Mac sent her. She read through what Mac had to say before getting to the important info. "Whoa." Veronica said. "The email is from Leo."

"Guess he's not number one deputy anymore." Logan said.

Veronica shook her head no as Keith left to go down to the sheriff's department. Looked like Leo was about to lose his job.

---

Veronica and Logan were watching t.v. while Keith was gone when there was a knock at the door. Veronica got up to answer it and was shocked at who was there.

"Hey V." Wallace said, smiling.

Veronica smiled brightly and engulfed him in a hug. "You're back." she said quietly.

"Yeah. 'Bout time I came home."

---

A/N: so? Whatcha think? Also, I'm thinking some Weevil/Logan stuff next chapter. Since Duncan can't really pull a 'Donut Run' there will be some foundation laid on the 'Let's work together and find out who really killed Feilx.' front. So, that'll be fun. And of course more fabulous LoVe. Ok...

Review please! The button is so close. :)


	11. Donut Run

A/N: thanks for reviewing. You all rock! Italics are voicovers.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Some lines are from the show. Definitely not mine.

---

**Chapter 11: Donut Run**

Logan was in the bathroom washing his hands and getting ready to leave when someone came in. Looking in the mirror, he noticed it was Weevil.

"Echolls." Weevil said.

"Weevs." Logan greeted in false cheer. "So, what is it you plan on doing now? I mean, you already torched my house. Figure you'll corner me in the bathroom now?"

"Look, I thought you killed Felix."

"Yeah, well I didn't."

"I know that now."

"So, what, then?"

"I need your help."

Logan laughed. "My help? What the hell could I possibly help you with?"

"Figure out who killed Felix."

"Sorry, you're in the wrong bathroom for that. Try the girls room. That's where Veronica's office is." he said, making a beeline for the door.

"Wait a minute."

"What?"

"Look, even if I did a million favors for that girl, she still wouldn't help me. She's still pretty pissed about the house thing."

"Well, you did try and kill me." Logan deadpanned.

"I'm sorry, ok?"

"So, if you really want Veronica's help, why come to me in the first place?"

"You have pull with her. She loves you."

"Yeah. So, what? I convince her to help you? Look, Weevil. I'll let you in on a little secret since I'm feeling so nice today. Veronica is trying to find out who killed Felix. But it's not for you. It's for me."

"Yeah, I figured that much. But, I might know some stuff. Let me help you guys."

Logan laughed. "You wanna help? Me? You tried to kill me."

"I said sorry, man."

"Fine. Let me talk to Veronica. We'll get back to you." Weevil nodded before going to the door. "You know, I can't really let you walk out of here like that. I mean, you did burn my house down."

"You wanna fight?" Weevil asked questioningly. Logan smirked. "Fine, but don't think I'm gonna just stand here and take it."

"Wouldn't be any fun if you did."

"So, who's throwing the fir--" he was cut off when Logan's fist connected with his jaw. Weevil recovered. "Guess it's you, then." he said before punching him back. They continued to punch each other until Weevil pushed Logan into the wall. Logan grabbed the lid from the trash can and hit Weevil upside the head with it.

---

Students started to gather outside the bathroom as noises from the fight drifted into the hallway.

"What the hell is going on in there?" Wallace asked as he and Veronica joined the crowd that had circled around the bathroom.

Veronica sighed. "I don't know. But I think I'll find out." she said, pushing her way through the students and entering the bathroom.

---

Weevil had thrown another punch at Logan when someone new come into the bathroom.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Veronica yelled. The two boys stopped fighting. Logan was still pushed up against the wall and Weevil had his arm pulled back, about to throw another punch.

"Hey, Ronnie." Logan smirked.

"What the hell are you doing to him, Weevil?"

"He started it." Weevil said.

"Let go!" she shouted. Weevil dropped the hand that was holding Logan up against the wall. Weevil backed up so Logan could move away from the wall. "Now, someone please explain to me what's going on in here."

"I want in." Weevil said.

"In on what?"

"On the investigation. Let me help figure out who killed Felix."

Veronica scoffed. "Fat chance."

"Ronnie, come on." Logan said. "He might be able to help."

She turned to face him. "No, you're not serious. He tried to kill you Logan, and now you wanna let him help?"

"He might be able to find more out from the PCHers."

"Logan."

"C'mon V." Weevil said. "I promise to be good." he smirked.

"Explain one thing." she said.

"What?" the boys asked.

"Why were you fighting, if you want to help?"

"Well I couldn't let him leave without even a scratch." Logan said.

"Revenge?" Veronica asked.

"He did burn my house down."

"Hm. Makes sense." Veronica said. "Alright Weevil. You can help, but there are some conditions."

"Name them."

"1. You two don't get into any more fights."

"Fine."

"2. You have to be as discreet as you can when trying to get info from your boys."

"Done."

"3. No more burning down people's houses."

Weevil chuckled. "Alright. You got a deal."

"Good. Meet us after school." She said.

Weevil nodded before leaving.

Veronica sighed once he left and turned to look at the damage done to Logan. Surprisingly, it wasn't to bad. His lip was cut and bleeding and there were a few bruises forming, but not much more. "C'mon tough guy. Let's get you cleaned up." she said as she dug in her bag. He hoisted himself up on the counter just as she pulled a small clear bottle and a cotton ball out of her bag.

"What's that?" he asked.

"Antiseptic. Don't want your lip getting infected." she smirked before putting some of the antiseptic on the cotton ball and lightly touching it to his cut, swollen lip. He flinched a little. "Sorry." she whispered, pulling away slightly.

"It's ok." he said. "I've had much worse." She frowned at that. She remembered one night when he indeed had had worse.

_Flashback_

_A knock at the door woke a sleeping Veronica. Glancing at the clock she groaned when she saw it was two in the morning. Slowly, she dragged herself out of bed and made it down the hall into the living room. She trudged over to the door and looked out the window before opening it. Her dad was out of town catching some bail jumper again and she had just gotten to sleep not even an hour ago. She had a hectic day and all she wanted to do was sleep. Pulling the door open, she revealed a tired, sad looking Logan._

"_Logan? It's two in the morning. What are you doing here?" she asked, moving aside so he could come in._

"_I didn't know where else to go." he said. She got a closer look at his face and saw the bruises and the little line of blood trickling from a cut that was next to his right eye._

"_What happened?" she asked. He was silent as he sat on the couch. "Logan," she said softly. "Please tell me what happened." He staid quiet. "Was is your dad?" His head shot up._

"_Just drop it Veronica."_

"_Logan, you can here. To me. I'm not going to drop it."_

_He sighed. "Yes." he whispered. Her head fell as tears came to her eyes. How could a father beat his own son. "It's worse though." he said, carefully lifting his shirt, and turning around so she could see his back._

_Her hand flew to her mouth as she gasped when she saw the scars from previous beatings and the gashes from the most recent. Dried blood had formed on some while others were still bleeding. She gently touched one and he shivered. "We have to clean these." she said, going into the bathroom and getting antiseptic and a warm washcloth. After coming out, she led him to her room so he could lay down. After doing so, she saw next to him on the bed and started to gently clean the gashes. He flinched a few times, and she could tell it was hurting him. "I'm so sorry." she said quietly._

"_Don't be. You're helping." She smiled a little as she continued to clean the cuts. When all the blood was gone, she put a few gauze bandages over the bigger gashes. When she was done, she noticed he had fallen asleep. She put everything back into the bathroom before going into her room and lying down beside him._

_Their relationship was strange at this point. They were friends...or maybe just acquaintances. She wasn't really sure. She had recently helped him figure out that his mother was really dead. She'd seen him at his worst, or so she thought, and she held him when he broke down. That had to make them friends. But, what now? Why her? Why come here with this problem? Why not Duncan, or hell, even Dick and Beaver. _

_And what about that kiss? He had saved her from Agent Ben and then they'd kissed outside The Camelot. She sighed and rolled over on her side, away from him. Did she want something with Logan? Well, he **had** been a lot nicer lately. More like the Logan she knew before Lilly was killed. Her best guy friend, Logan. Not the jackass Logan. And sure they'd fought and snarked when they were all together, but it was just part of who they were._

_She felt arms go around her and suddenly she was spooning with Logan Echolls. His face was in her hair and he was holding her tightly. She wondered if he was dreaming she was Lilly. She hoped not. She wasn't sure, why, but she just did. Maybe she did want to be with him. It felt nice to have him there, holding her. _'And he is a damn good kisser.' _she thought. _

_She turned in his arms to face him and looked at his face. She traced one of the bruises his father had left on his cheek, and then gently kissed it. His arms tightened and he smiled a little. _

"_Trying to take advantage of me Mars?" he asked groggily._

"_No." she said quietly. He was fully awake now and looking at her. "What?" she asked._

"_What is this?"_

"_I have no clue." she said. "Logan, why did you come here? Out of all your friends, why me?"_

"_Because I knew you'd help me." She smiled at his confession. "Veronica, what do you want this to be?" she smiled up at him and then kissed him gently. He kissed her back for a few seconds before pulling away._

"_I like you a lot, Logan. I like that we've been able to be somewhat friends again, and I like that you're acting like your old self, not the jackass that made my life hell for a year."_

_He looked guilty. "I'm really sorry about that."_

"_I know you are. You've already apologized several times, and...you've shown me I can trust you." she said shyly. "And I don't give that out often."_

"_I know."_

"_I just, feel like I'm somehow betraying Lilly though. I don't want to feel guilty."_

"_Neither do I, but Veronica, you had to have known. I loved Lilly, and, Lilly loved guys."_

"_Logan, I know she loved you."_

"_Yeah, but not like I loved her. And, I guess that's what makes this a little easier. I don't feel guilty anymore, and I know Lilly would want us to be happy. She used to always tell me we'd be perfect together."_

_Veronica laughed. "She used to tell me that too."_

"_So maybe we should try this then, this, being together. Maybe an 'us' could work really well."_

"_I think I'd like that." she said, kissing him._

_End Flashback_

"All done." she said, throwing away the cotton ball.

"You're always fixing me, huh?"

"You'd do the same for me."

"'Course I would." he said, kissing her softly.

She smiled. "C'mon. Let's get to class before Clemmons finds out it was you who was fighting."

He hopped down from the counter. "Lead the way, tiny blonde one."

---

Veronica and Logan were waiting outside behind the school, waiting for Weevil to come with some information. They were looking rather annoyed when he finally got there.

"You're late." Veronica said flatly.

"Sorry, got held up."

"So, what did you find out?"

"I got it narrowed down. Someone in my gang is working for the Fitzpatricks, selling drugs, and I'm pretty sure it's either Hector or Bootsy."

"Ok." Veronica said. "What should we do about that? We need to prove which one it is."

"I got it." Logan said. "I can have Dick try and buy from the two of them."

"That actually might work." Veronica said, smiling at him. He smiled back and Weevil rolled his eyes.

---

Logan was at his locker the next day when Dick came up to him.

"Hey, what's the word?" Logan asked.

"Well, the one they call Bootsy told me no"

"And Hector?"

"Sold me ten hits of E. Mint?" Dick asked, offering him the ecstasy, hidden in a mint box.

"Dude, I gave you enough cash for twenty."

"Hey, he gave me the 09er discount. Charged me double."

"And you paid it?"

"What's time to a hog?"

Logan shook his head as Dick walked away. He wrote the name 'Hector' on the box and then started to walk down the hallway, 'accidently' bumping into Weevil.

"Watch it, man." Weevil grunted as he accepted what Logan was secretly passing him.

"Whatever." Logan mumbled as he headed towards the computer room. He walked in to see Mac and Cassidy talking and Veronica working on something. "Hey." he said, coming up to her and sitting down.

"Hey. So?"

"Hector."

"Did you tell Weevil?"

"Slipped him a secret note."

"You really are turning into a PI."

"It's all your doing. Hey, what's going on with them?" he asked as he noticed Cassidy whisper something in Mac's ear that she laughed at.

"Dating."

"Really? Beav got a girlfriend?"

"Apparently. She helped him with some website thing, and I guess it escalated from there."

"Huh. Well, good for him. 'Bout time the Beaver found a mate."

Veronica smacked him playfully. "Be nice."

"So, what are you working on?"

"I found some interesting info."

"About the case?"

"No. About Wallace."

"What about me?" Wallace asked, entering the room.

"You lied to me, BFF. You didn't come back just for basketball. In fact, you were having the best season ever. Why leave?"

Wallace sighed. "If you read these stories, then you know my new team-mate was Rashard Rucker."

"Is that supposed to mean something?" Veronica asked.

"Yeah. He's the best high school player in the nation. This year's Lebron James. Just before Christmas, me and Rashard, a couple of guys on the team hit this house party. Rashard had a few beers, but he said he was okay to drive. On the way home, this wino staggered out in front of the car."

"Oh, Wallace."

"He hit him. I was yellin' for him to stop, but he panicked. He drove to his uncle's."

"His uncle's?" she asked skeptically.

"He's Rashard's agent, manager, boss. He said we probably hit a dog and we should just keep our mouths shut. Millions of dollars are at stake. But I couldn't just let it go. I couldn't go to practice and just pretend it hadn't happened. So I thought if I came back here, I could just...forget about it."

"You know, you coulda told me."

"No I couldn't."

"Why?"

"Because you woulda stayed. You'd have done the right thing. I'm embarrassed I didn't."

Veronica sighed. "What a mess."

---

Weevil was sitting in a tattoo parlor chair as the artist put a new one on his neck.

"Almost done?"

"Gettin' there. Oh.Hey, man, I got somethin' for you." he said, moving away and pulling something out of a drawer.

"What's this?" Weevil asked when the artist handed him a photo.

"I was gonna put that on your buddy's chest, before he got himself killed. Good lookin' girl. Who is it?"

"Her name's Molly Fitzpatrick." Weevil said angrily.

---

A/N: finally! Done with this chapter. Not to much that actually happened in the episode, and more of my own thing. But I like it better that way. So, comments? Like? Love? Opinions would be fantabulous. I really hope you liked the flashback. It's a different way for them to get together instead of after Aaron beat Trina's boyfriend. Thanks!

Review please! It makes me smile.


	12. Rashard and Wallace Go To White Castle

A/N: sorry for taking so long. School is to blame. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. You guys are great. Ok. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

---

**Chapter 12: Rashard and Wallace Go To White Castle**

Veronica was working at the hut. She was cutting some cake behind the counter before taking a piece over to a very sad Wallace.

"So, the manager's boyfriend just broke up with her, and she says this really helps with the stress." Veronica said, setting the plate in front of him.

"What is it?"

"A German Chocolate Nut-gasm."

"Not so sure that's gonna help V."

"Well, eat it anyway, because Rashard Rucker isn't just any guy. You are about to implicate THE basketball phenomenon of the decade, the second coming of LeBron James, in a hit-and-run. And all those people around him waiting for it to start raining million-dollar bills, they might open their newspapers tomorrow and decide they don't like you."

"I gotta do the right thing…but look, you don't have to do this. I'll be fine. Besides, you got enough on your plate helping Logan and solving this whole bus crash thing."

"Wallace." she said. "I never have enough on my plate."

"Isn't that the truth." a voice said from behind. Veronica turned to see Logan. He pulled out a chair and sat next to Veronica. "She always makes me order one of everything off the Chinese menu."

"Not the kind of plate we were discussing." she said flatly, but still smiling.

"So, what's the deal?" Logan asked.

"Wallace is waiting for his reporter guy to show up."

"I think he's here." Logan said, looking towards the door.

The man started to walk over to their table. Veronica stood up and took Logan's hand, making him stand too. "Don't let him misspell your name." she said before walking away, pulling Logan with her.

—

Wallace was sleeping when his phone rang, waking him up. He reached for it and flipped it open.

"Hello?"

"Wallace, do you know what's in the paper this morning?" Nathan, his father, asked.

"Nathan, look, I know what you said, but I just couldn't pretend. I had to do the right thing."

"The right thing? Son, do you know what it says?"

"No" Wallace said with a sigh.

"This is why I wanted you to keep quiet. Rashard and the other two kids in the car just came out saying when the car hit the homeless guy, you were driving"

---

Veronica was walking down the hall with Logan. They stopped when they were at Wallace's locker. He was holding out a paper for Veronica to see. She took it from him and skimmed the article.

"So this is what happens when you try doing the right thing."

"Just looks like I'm trying to weasel out of my evil deeds."

"No, the weasel is this basketball guy. God, I just want him smashed." Veronica said, crumpling up the newspaper.

"Hey! The paper's from the library. Last thing I need is the librarian turning on me too." Wallace said. Logan laughed while Veronica slightly smirked.

"Rashard's cool though." Wallace said.

"Uh, cool? Are we really thinking of the same word here?" Veronica asked as they all headed off to lunch.

"Yeah, sounds like he's trying to frame you." Logan added.

"No. He's got this uncle. He's like his father, manager, and enforcer. These guys all lying? That's gotta be because of him. Uncle Rucker, paying 'em off…or scaring 'em." Wallace said. "Oh, look, he's coming here. UCLA's trying to recruit him. If I could just talk to Rashard alone, I'm sure he's listen. I mean, we were friends."

"Yeah, and he'd respond with, 'Excuse me. You're standing between me and my money.'"

"Man. Is there anybody you don't think is corrupt deep down?"

"Yes, you. And I don't want you suffering for it, because jail?"

"Not so fun." Logan said. "Trust me on that."

They sat down at the lunch table just as Jackie approached.

"What's no fun?" she asked.

"Uh...jail?" Veronica said. Jackie laughed.

"Oh, I thought you were talking about Mr. Wu's game-show quiz." she said, smiling.

"No, we were talking about jail." Logan snarked.

"So, Wallace, I haven't seen much of you since Chicago. How was it?" Jackie asked.

"It was all right. A bit…complicated."

"I left you a couple messages, uh, but when I didn't hear back, I figured…"

"Yeah. I was just…taking some time."

"But we should hang out, the four of us. I don't know, maybe this weekend?"

"I'm busy, but you guys go ahead." Wallace said before returning to his newspaper.

"Right. Uhm, ok. See you around." Jackie said as she walked away.

"You guys didn't work out your stuff yet?" Veronica asked.

"I'm just trying to figure out if I can deal with someone like that in my life right now."

"Hmm. Answer? No. What you need in your life right now is a good lawyer."

"You know a good lawyer?"

"She knows…a lawyer." Logan said with a smirk.

---

Veronica and Wallace went to see Cliff after school. After explaining the situation, he gave them their options.

Now Veronica was at Mars Investigations looking at some pictures her father had come across.

"That's Terrence Cook, and, uh..." Keith started.

"Miss. Dumas. The journalism teacher. She died in the bus crash."

"Well, you met him the day of the crash. What was he like?"

"Uh, nice. He signed stuff for people, you know, sports star stuff. He also has some gambling issues."

"Like, lost fifty bucks at the dog track?"

"Like, owes millions to very scary men."

"And you know this how?"

She sighed. "Remember when I told you Lamb was blackmailing him?" Keith nodded. "Well, this is what he's blackmailing him with."

Keith sighed and nodded his head before going back into his office.

---

Weevil had talked to Molly Fitzpatrick. Now, he was in the Mars apartment with Logan and Veronica, going over everything.

"Drugs, murder, frame-ups." Logan said. "St. Mary's Church. God, why didn't we think of that already?"

"Look, man, this has got to be it."

"Why are you so sure?" Veronica asked.

"You met the Fitzpatricks?"

Veronica scoffed. "I roughly remember Liam's hand around my throat."

"Yeah, scrappy but loveable." Logan said flatly.

"So, outta thirteen brothers and cousins, there are twelve thugs, and one priest. Father Patrick. Here's what I'm thinking. We got a Fitzpatrick priest running the damn show at a church where all the PCHers go, right?"

"Good thinking for a novice, but aren't priests supposed to be all holier than thou?" Veronica asked.

"Before he took his orders, Father Patrick was knee deep in the family business. He even did six months for assault because he beat up some stoolpigeon."

"Yeah, but in church?" Logan asked.

"Where would you pass the goods?" Veronica asked.

Weevil sighed. "Have either of you ever been to a Catholic church?"

"No." Logan said.

"No." Veronica said before being struck with an idea. "But I think I just figured out where you're going with this. The confessional, right?"

Weevil nodded. "You need to bug it for us." he directed towards her.

"What? No way. I am not bugging a confessional. I'll go to hell."

"Veronica, come on." Weevil said. "Don't you wanna figure this out."

She sighed. "Fine. But no sound. Video bugging only."

Weevil nodded. "That'll work."

—

Veronica had a plan to help Wallace. Because of this plan, she was now sitting in the front of a limo with Logan acting as the driver as they waited for Rashard Rucker and his arm candy of the evening to get inside.

"You know," Logan said. "the privacy window here is pretty soundproof. We could have some fun while waiting." he said suggestively with a smirk. Veronica smiled and swatted his arm.

"We can't Logan. We have to have the window down so we can hear him get in."

Logan sighed. "You know, you so owe me for this. Never did I think I'd have to act as a chauffeur and wear the uniform."

"I know. And, I'll reward you later." she said, smirking. "But right now...he's getting in." she said quietly as the door opened in the back and Rashard got in the limo with not one, but two girls. Veronica rolled her eyes.

_Those poor girls. Can't they see he's a player?_

"Ok, so we're headed to the Forum Suites Hotel." Veronica said. Logan started the car and pulled out of the spot it was parked in. Veronica pulled out her phone and called Wallace.

From the back, Veronica heard Rashard laugh. "This is how I roll." he said in a cocky voice. She rolled her eyes again while waiting for Wallace to pick up.

"Yeah?" he asked once picking up.

"We're on our way and everything is going great." she chirped. "We'll see you there?"

"I'm on the move."

"Super. Bye then." she said in her valley voice. She looked over to see Logan smirking as he came to a stop at a red light.

"Stop smirking." she muttered.

The light staid red for a while. Long enough for someone else to get in the limo. Veronica heard the door open again.

"What the hell?" Logan asked.

"Get out." a deep voice said. Veronica turned to see it was Monte Rucker, Rashard's uncle/manager.

The two girls that had been hanging all over Rashard were not hurrying out of the limo. When they were gone, Rashard scooted over and Monte got in.

"Oh, shit." Veronica murmured.

"What the hell are you doing?" Monte bellowed.

"Look, they were just some nice girls."

"Those weren't nice girls. Those were leeches who are just looking for big bag of money to latch onto."

"It wasn't even like that."

Veronica pulled her phone put again and called Wallace back, only to get his voicemail. "Hey! We might need to make a slight change of plan. Call me the instant you get this message." she said before hanging up.

Monte and Rashard continued to argue as they approached the hotel.

"Down in the garage." Veronica said. Logan nodded and turned in. "Right between there." she said, pointing to where they needed to go.

"Can I still go to that Alpha Rho Nu thing Thursday?" Rashard asked.

Monte sighed. "Yeah, just, think with your brains. Not with...this." he said, hitting Rashard in the crotch. The boy doubled over in pain and groaned. Logan and Veronica were having a hard time suppressing their laughs.

After getting their quiet laughter under control, Logan inched the limo forward so it was in a position where the passenger doors in the back couldn't be opened.

"Rashard!" they heard Wallace yell.

"Oh, crap." Veronica said, getting out of the car. "Wallace! I tried to call you, but your phone doesn't work down here."

"Rashard!" he yelled again.

"We, uh. Kinda ran into a little problem on the way here." Veronica continued.

The window to the limo rolled down and the Wallace came face to face with Monte. "Oh, hell no." Monte said. "What the hell is going on here? Look, I told you once. Don't mess with my boy." he said, getting out his cell phone. "Don't make me call that reporter. I got him on speed dial."

"Now what, Veronica?" Logan asked.

"Hey! I want you licence number!" Monte said.

Logan didn't know what to say. They had kinda got the limo from Weevil's uncle, so it wasn't exactly registered.

"Veronica?" he asked, turning to his girlfriend. She sighed.

"Pull the car up so they can get out.."

"But-" Wallace started. Veronica silenced him with her hand and shot him an 'I've got another plan' glare. He shut up. Logan got in and pulled the card forward. Rashard and Monte got out and headed towards and elevator that would take them up into the hotel. Monte was cursing the whole way.

"So, what's this other idea?"

"I'll tell you, but first let's go eat. I could use a cheeseburger before I have to go to my shift at the hut. There's a drive through on the way."

They had started walking towards Wallace's car when he stopped. "Oh, man. The drive through!" Wallace exclaimed.

"Yeah, it's that thing they have where you order, get food, and pay without leaving the comfort of your car." Logan said.

"No, that night. We went through the White Castle drive through, like, five minutes before he hit the guy."

"And there was a witness." Veronica said, everything clicking.

"Yeah. He asked for Rashard's autograph. Hell, there might even be a security tape of Rashard driving. If I find that guy and that tape, then I have a witness!" Wallace said, rushing to the car.

"What about my cheeseburger!" Veronica yelled.

"Raincheck!" Wallace said as he got in the car and started it up. "I'm heading back. I'll get Nathan to find the drive through guy and get us off the hook!"

Veronica sighed as he drove off.

"How are we supposed to get out here?" Logan asked.

"I don't know. But I think I'm gonna be late for work."

Logan put his arm around her shoulders and led her out of the parking lot so they could hail a taxi.

---

Veronica got home late from work. Logan was asleep on the couch and Keith was making a snack. After the taxi dropped Veronica off at work, it took Logan back to the Mars apartment.

"So, I was thinking about that rat." Keith said.

"Uh huh, and?"

"Honey. What's the one talent a dead rat has?"

"Uh, it stinks?"

"Exactly. It stinks bad enough to drive anyone who can afford it to another ride off the bus. I'm just saying, keep in mind. You're not the only possible reason the bus crashed."

---

Veronica was at her locker the next day when Wallace came up.

"So? The guy?" she asked, excitedly.

"Guy."

"Huh?"

"Guy Abrutti. That's his name. Nathan tracked him down. Twenty-six, Caucasian, worked at the White Castle for a year."

"Wallace, that's great! Right?" he seemed non responsive. "Why aren't you smiling?"

"Guy Abrutti hasn't come into work for the last three days. Nobody's seen him since. Surveillance video's gone and Guy's gone."

"Uncle Rucker got to him." Veronica said sadly.

"Probably bought him off, just like the other guys. Got any other ideas?"

Veronica nodded. "C'mon. I'll fill you in at lunch."

—

At lunch, Veronica filled Wallace and Logan in on her latest plan. After school, she went to St. Mary's to bug.

_Confession at St. Mary's is four to six, Tuesdays and Wednesdays, with bugging hours just preceding. Do I feel guilty? Yes. But, I guess that's what this place I for. Kinda ironic, right?_

Veronica proceeded to go into the confessional and plant the bug all while making a confession. When she was done, she left the church and got into her car before driving to meet Wallace and Logan.

---

Wallace was waiting on the curb up the street from where the party was going on. The exact party Rashard had been looking forward to. He and Logan were both standing there, waiting for Veronica.

She came up to them a few minutes later.

"Damn, girl. I almost peed myself waiting for you. Where have you been?"

She looked pointedly at Logan before kissing him hello. "Nowhere, but if God asks, I was with you two."

"That's right, you were here the whole time." Logan smirked. Veronica shook her head.

"So, you sure Rashard's gonna be here?"

"Yeah, we heard him talking in the limo. This party? At the top of his to-do list. All we have to do is blend in, and then we'll get him in a room with you so you can talk."

"So, what fraternity did you say this was?" Wallace asked.

"Alpha Rho something."

"Alpha Rho Nu? A black fraternity? 2 outta 3 ain't blendin' V." Wallace said.

"Right." Veronica said. "Uh, we'll wait in the car. C'mon Logan." she said, leading her boyfriend to her car which was parked across the street.

"Great. Wallace gets to have all the fun." Logan sulked.

Veronica rolled her eyes and laughed. "Wallace gets to have fun here. Let's remember phase 2 of this plan."

"Oh yeah. Phase 2." Logan said, smiling. Veronica laughed again.

---

Wallace entered the party and wove through the crowd, searching for Rashard. When he finally found him, they went into a more private room and talked. Rashard would not see things Wallace's way. Wallace was on his way out when he saw Rashard talking to Jackie.

"Jackie?" he asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm at a party. What does it look like? What's wrong?"

"Stay away from this guy, seriously."

"What?" she asked.

"You know this guy?" Rashard asked.

"Yeah, she know me. She know me well enough to take my word and just go. Come on."

"God, Wallace, when did who I talk to at a party become your business?"

"Come on. Jackie, let's just go." Wallace pleaded.

"So, what, you own me? You know, it might have been nice if you would have maybe returned one of my phone calls when you were in Chicago, filled me in on this new development."

"Hey, um, Jackie, is this guy bothering you?" Rashard asked.

"Yes, he's starting to."

"Okay." Rashard said, gaining the attention of a few frat members. "Hey, hey, we got a party foul over here. This little man here is, uh, messin' with my special lady friend."

Two guys grabbed Wallace and started moving him towards a closet.

"Hey, man, watch out. Hey, come on, man! He's not even from Alpha Rho Nu!" Wallace exclaimed.

"All right. How about we enjoy this party, huh?" Rashard asked, once Wallace was out of sight.

"This party's kind of over for me." Jackie said with a laugh. "You know what? I do know a really good club in Hollywood. We could have a really good time."

" Damn…Well, ah, you know, my uncle told me I had to stick around here for a while."

"Oh, is he here? Maybe I can ask for his permission." Jackie joked.

"Ok." Rashard said, looking over where the guys were throwing Wallace in closet.

"Wait a minute…It wasn't me, anyway! I was..." Wallace protested. The guys shut the door and put a chair in front of it, locking him in. "Come on, man! Let me out the closet! Come on, man!

"You know what? I call my own shots. Let's go." Rashard said. Jackie smiled and led him out of the house.

---

Eventually Wallace was let out of the closet, only to stumble upon Uncle Monte.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Monte yelled.

"I came to talk to your nephew."

"Look. He's a good boy with a lot on his mind, and he doesn't need a little rat like you messing with his head. Now, you want to talk to someone, you talk to me. Better yet, you just keep your mouth shut. You see what happens when you open it. Now where is he?"

"Well, apparently he left the party with my ex-girlfriend. But you're right, Uncle Monte, he is a good boy." Monte looked apprehensive.

"Where'd she take him?" he asked.

Wallace gave a small laugh. "You know, this might actually be fun. I know where she likes to go."

---

Veronica and Logan were making out in the car while they waited for Wallace to come out so they could go into phase 2. Logan was exploring her neck when she saw Wallace and Monte come outside.

"Logan." she said. "Logan, stop. They're coming. We have to follow them."

He gave her one last kiss and backed off with a smile. "Let's go." He started her car and they followed Wallace and Monte to a club that Jackie had taken Rashard too.

As they entered the club, the deputy bouncer that Veronica had met earlier was collecting metal objects while they walked through the metal detectors. Monte dumped his cell phone in the basket the bouncer held out and walked through the detector. While Monte wasn't looking, the deputy swiped the phone and replaced it with another.

"Have a good one." he said as Monte reclaimed 'his' phone. The bouncer then turned and headed down a small hallway where Logan and Veronica were waiting. "Here you go." he said, handing the phone to Veronica.

"Thanks, deputy. You've been a big help."

"No problem. Sure you two don't wanna stay a while? Get a little crazy?"

"No, sorry. We have to go to church."

---

Veronica and Logan snuck into the church and retrieved the camera.

"Ok." Veronica whispered. "We've got the camera back. Let's go back to my place and watch it. We can show Weevil tomorrow." Logan nodded and the left.

After arriving back at the Mars apartment, Veronica plugged the camera into her computer. They watched for a few minutes as Liam Fitzpatrick entered the confessional...and nothing happened.

"Wait. Where's the distributing?" Veronica asked. "There's supposed to be distributing."

"Rewind it. Let's watch again." Logan said. Veronica started the video again and they watched. "There." Logan pointed. "Look at his hymnal." Veronica watched Liam carefully as something was deposited from his hymnal. "Now fast forward." Logan said. Veronica did so and what came next was somewhat of a shock. Thumper entered and took whatever drugs Liam had left.

"So the Lord giveth..."

"And the stooge taketh away." Logan finished.

"Man, Weevil is not going to be happy."

---

At school the next day, Logan and Veronica arrived early to show Weevil the tape. He was definitely not happy. One of his own that he had least expected was betraying the whole gang.

---

At lunch Veronica and Logan sat at their table. Wallace approached and sat down with them.

"So, why don't you order a pizza." Veronica said, holding up Monte's phone.

"Is that?"

"Uncle Monte's super phone? Sure is. If he's paying off Guy Abrutti, there's got to be a number in there somewhere. The call log goes back four days. Just email all the numbers to your dad and let the police work ensue."

"Damn. Up high, V. Mars."

"Hey, what about me?" Logan asked.

"You did good too man." Wallace said. Logan held up his hand and Wallace gave him a high five.

Jackie walked over a second later. "Hey." she said, smiling. Wallace and Veronica glanced at each other before returning their attention to her. "What? Don't I get some?" she asked. Wallace grinned and gave Jackie a high five as well before she sat down with them. "So, how'd I do?"

"Well, from what I hear...ice bitch." Veronica said.

"Yeah, maybe you can be the one we skate on at winter carnival." Logan said. Jackie rolled her eyes.

"She was good." Wallace said. "Poor Rashard didn't know what he had coming."

"What can I say? It's a dubious talent. Snagging boys has just always been a breeze. It's holding onto the good ones that's tricky." she said towards Wallace. "So, Wallace. Are you free this weekend?"

"Hey, Wallace!" a girl said as she approached. The girl, Jane, came and sat down with them as well. "We still on for after the game tomorrow?"

"Oh, definitely." Wallace said with a smile.

Jackie looked sad. Veronica sighed. "If I could control him, I would. Unfortunately, I only have control over this one." she said, leaning towards Logan.

"Hey. You do not control me."

"Oh please. I own you." she said, doing the head tilt thing.

"Damn that head tilt." Logan said with a sigh. "Maybe she does own me."

Veronica smiled at her boyfriend. "As long as you understand that."

---

Veronica and Logan were watching the news that night while they waited for Keith to come home.

"This is a channel 13 news break. Sheriff Don Lamb questions baseball legend Terrence Cook in connection to the Neptune High bus crash that claimed the lives of seven people. Details tonight at eleven."

"That's weird." Logan said. "Why would they suspect the baseball player?"

"He knew Ms. Dumas."

---

A/N: so, whatcha think? Feedback would be wonderful! Thanks so much. Love you all.

Review please:)


	13. Ain’t No Magic Mountain High Enough

A/N: I know, I know, it's been a few weeks. Sorry. School...again. But, spring break is finally here! Yay. Lol. So, this is actually one of the episodes I've been most looking forward to writing. I know, you're probably thinking 'why? It's a Hannah episode.' Yeah, it is, but I have plans. Ok, so...enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**---**

**Chapter 13: Ain't No Magic Mountain High Enough**

Madison Sinclair was being a bitch, and Veronica was witnessing it first hand. They had snarked at each other in the health classroom as Veronica entered to get the fake mountains for the Winter Carnival, and now she was being a total bitch to Jackie. As if the girl didn't have it tough enough already. Her dad being accused of causing the bus crash did not do any wonders for her reputation. And now, the students of Neptune High would not leave her alone. Especially Madison.

"You're not seriously going, are you?" Madison asked, sounding extremely stuck up. "I mean, not even _you're_ that tacky."

"School carnival? Me, you, the Shake Shack singing a little 'You're the One that I want'? Where else would I be?" Jackie said as she turned and walked away.

"It's not a freak show!" Madison yelled after her. "You being there will ruin _everything_!"

Jackie turned around. "Yeah, well maybe that was my plan. To ruin everything." And with that, she walked away.

Veronica stood there and watched her go. She sighed before turning to go to lunch.

---

Logan had gotten to lunch before Veronica that day and was sitting with Wallace and his new girlfriend Jane. Veronica approached the table and put her bag down before sitting next to her boyfriend.

"Please tell me you got Italian." she said

"I got Italian." Logan said, handing her a take out box containing lasagna.

"You're amazing." she said, kissing him.

"Thanks. So, why the sudden need for comfort food?"

"So many reasons." she said, sighing.

Logan grabbed her hand. "Tell me what's up." he said softly.

She smiled at him. He really was a good boyfriend. "First there was Madison. She was an uber-bitch. And then that J.B. guy would not leave me alone about how he's three one-thousandths of a point behind me for the Kane Scholarship."

Logan pressed a kiss to her temple. "Sorry your day has sucked so far."

She sighed. "Me too."

"Hey, at lease Winter Carnival is this weekend." Wallace said.

"Yeah, we're going together right?" Logan asked.

"Sure, but you get to have all the fun with your buddies. I hafta work the booth for the FBLA concession stand." she said with a sigh.

"Do you get any breaks?" Logan asked.

"Probably."

"Well, when you have a break come find me and I'll finally win you something through a game that shows off my ring tossing ability."

Veronica laughed. "You got yourself a deal."

---

Veronica was at her booth for the winter carnival. Madison was advertising pep squad pies and Veronica felt like puking.

"Slushies!" she called. "Get your ice cold frozen...sugar water." she trailed off.

"You had me at ice cold." Veronica looked up to see Logan. When she saw him, she grimaced.

"What happened to your hair?"

"I got it cut this morning. You don't like it?"

"It's really...short."

"You hate it."

"I don't hate it, I've just never seen it so short. I liked the scruffy hair on you, and now it's gone."

"It is kinda short, isn't it."he said. "Oh well. At least hair grows."

"Yeah. So, what's your poison?"

"Uh, you."

"Haha. Funny Logan. What do you want?"

"Something that suits my mood."

"Sorry, we're all out of corny boyfriend." she said, smirking.

He smiled. "Then how about 2 of something that turns my tongue blue."

"You know I won't kiss you with a blue tongue, right?"

"Then what about red?"

"Red I can do. It's closer to the actual color of your mouth." Veronica smiled and turned around to get him his slushies. "So, why two? Got a hot date with your other girlfriend?"

"C'mon, you know there's only you." he said, smiling. She rolled her eyes, but still smiled back. "It's actually a guys day minus Duncan. He's hanging with Meg so the extra slushie is for Dick."

"Ah, got it." she said, setting the two slushies in front of him. He pulled his wallet out and handed her a fifty.

"Pies!" they heard Madison yell. "Get your pep squad pies!"

"Man, people sure love those pies." Logan said.

"It's genius really. Madison's dad gives her forty bucks to buy a pie from some chi-chi bakery and then drops three bills for her to buy it back in front of a live studio audience. He loves her."

"Oh how she mocks you."

"That she does." Veronica said, handing him his change.

"So, see you around?"

"I'll come find you the minute my break starts."

"Ok. See ya." he said, leaning across the booth to kiss her. After pulling away, he shot her a grin and backed away, grabbing his slushies and heading towards Dick. Dick was playing some game where he threw a ball into a rotating clown's mouth. As Logan approached, Dick had just sunk a ball in the clown's mouth.

"Dude!" he exclaimed. "I'm so good at this game!"

"Shooting in a clown's mouth? Your future is bright, Dick." Logan said, handing him a slushie. Dick took a drink and then looked up.

"Am I drunk, man?" he asked.

"No, just special. Why?"

"The Beav is all snugly with that chick from Ghost World."

Looked over to see Cassidy and Mac holding hands. "Actually her name is Mac, and she's one of Veronica's friends."

"Whatever, bro."

---

Jackie approached the slushie stand to see Veronica using a screwdriver to unclog something in the slushie machine.

"This school genuinely sucks." Jackie said.

"I hear that." Veronica said, putting the screwdriver on the counter. She saw Mrs. Hauser collect money from Madison and got hers ready as Mrs. Hauser got closer. She wasn't quite done when Mrs. Hauser arrived, but Veronica handed it over anyway. Mrs. Hauser frowned. "Sorry. I got kinda swamped."

Veronica's enemy J.B. chose that moment to show up. "Can I have the key to your class?" he asked. "The, uh, sign for the bounce house is falling down. I wanna get the staple gun and pin it back up."

"Of course. Thank you J.B." Mrs. Hauser said as she handed him the keys. As soon as he was gone, she faced Veronica. "So reliable."

A few minutes later, a bunch of streakers ran through the carnival and up the stairs into the school. Mrs. Hauser looked disgusted as she roughly handed the cash box to Veronica. "Here. Watch this." After that she rushed off after the streakers. Veronica put the cash box in a small cabinet and turned back around.

"Well." Veronica said. "It's never a carnival until someone shows some butt cheek."

Wallace and his date Jane came over a minute later and they talked until Mrs. Hauser came back.

"Can I have the cash box please, before this day gets any crazier?"

Veronica bent down to open the little cabinet where she had stored the cash box. When she opened the door, it was gone.

_Oh shit._

"Yeah, so, it's gone." Veronica said, facing Mrs. Hauser.

"What are you talking about? I just gave it to you."

"And I put it in there, and it's gone."

"I don't believe it. In three minutes, Veronica Mars has lost all the senior trip money."

"Is that a record?" Veronica asked, trying to lighten the mood.

Mrs. Hauser searched the little cabinet, and came up with nothing. "A senior tradition, thirty years in the making. You owe the school 12 thousand dollars."

"There was 12 thousand dollars in there?"

"Why are we chatting? You should be searching."

"It's a big metal box. Where exactly do you think I hid it?" Mrs. Hauser glared. "It was locked. If you make everyone leave through the metal detectors, no one will be able to leave with it."

"And if they find a way to open it?"

"Make sure all the shops are locked. The classrooms with tools, the janitor's closet. All of it."

"Fine." Mrs. Hauser said. She then beckoned a security guard and ordered that all the metal detectors be moved to the exit. "And I want all the lockers searched too."

"You should start with her." Madison said evilly as she pointed at Jackie. "Besides, we all saw her lurking."

"Lurking? You mean standing while black?"

"She told me earlier she was going to ruin everything."

"You know," Mrs. Hauser said. "There are plenty of people with notorious parents who end up becoming decent people. Don't think you have an excuse." she said, turning and walking away in a huff, Madison following.

"So, guess I have a case to solve." Veronica said with a sigh. "Do you think searching for the cash box qualifies for a break from working this stand?"

"I don't know. Why?" Jackie asked.

"I gotta go find Logan. I told him I'd meet up with him later. I guess I'll do a little searching too."

---

Logan was looking for a game to play to pass the time till Veronica came and found him. Dick had left him to go chat up some freshman, so he was alone. He was trying to find a ring toss, but there wasn't one anywhere. Go figure. So, he settled on a frog flipping game instead.

"So, I'm not actually leaping frogs myself?" he asked. A girl broke away from her group of friends and smiled at him. She had long blonde hair, and she kinda reminded him of a mixture of Lilly, Meg, and the old Veronica. "I'll try anything once." He handed her the money and suddenly felt an arm go around his waist. Looking down, he saw his favorite person and smiled. "Hey. I've been wondering when you were gonna get a break."

"Well," Veronica said. "technically this isn't a break. There was a little situation. You saw the streakers, right?" he nodded. "Well, Mrs. Hauser left me in charge of the cash box while she went to take care of them, so I put it in this little cabinet in the booth. She came back to get it, I went to pull it out, and it was gone."

"The cash box is gone?"

"Yep, and it had all the senior trip money in it, so now everyone hates me." she said, smiling. "Unless of course I find it."

"I'm sure you will."

"Let's hope so. Anyway, I decided now that I have to go search for this thing, I should at least get to see you first."

"Do you want me to help you look?"

"No, that's ok. You have fun. But first, tell me, what are you about to play? This isn't ring tossing." she teased.

"I couldn't find the ring toss, and this caught my eye, so I thought why not try it."

"Well, let's see what ya got, Echolls."

The girl behind the booth watched the interaction between the two. She suddenly felt kinda jealous, and she wasn't sure why. This guy had said two things to her, and she already found him to be amazing. Why did he have to have a girlfriend. She handed him the first frog and he put it on the platform, then hit it with the mallet, completely missing.

"You don't take physics, do you?" she asked.

"Actually, he did last year." Veronica said with a smirk. "In fact, if I remember correctly, there was that day in the bathroom last year where I gave you a petty corruption pass so you wouldn't be late."

"Ah yes, I remember that day. I must have missed whatever it is that would help me with this frog flip."

"You get three tries." the girl said, becoming annoyed at the couple. Logan took his second try and missed again. Veronica laughed.

"What are you laughing at Mars? I bet your not much better." he said, smirking. Veronica smirked right back and pulled five dollars out of her pocket. She handed it to the girl and receiver her first frog. She put it on the platform and hit it with the mallet. It made a perfect sail towards the basket, landing inside with a soft thump. "Ok, I take that back. You're much better than I am."

"Here." Veronica said, setting the frog on the platform the right way. "Try it now." Logan hit the platform with the mallet and the frog soared into the basket. Veronica smiled. All the girls behind the counter clapped.

"So, what prize would you like?" the girl asked.

Logan looked around the booth before he spotted it. When he saw it, he laughed a little and pointed to it. The girl grabbed it and handed it to him, he then handed it to Veronica. "For you." he said. She accepted it and looked at the words on it's stomach.

"Aw, I wuv you berry much, too." she said, leaning up and kissing him.

"So, you hungry?" he asked, steering them away from the booth and into the crowd.

"Yeah, but I should go try and find that box. Bring me some cotton candy later?" she asked. He nodded. "And hold onto this for me please?" she asked, handing him the bear. He nodded again and took it from her. "Thank you." she said, kissing him and turning to leave. He smiled and watched her go.

Back at the frog booth, the girl was staring after them. Veronica had left, so now she was planning her move.

---

Veronica had been searching for the box all day. She had felt up Weevil's niece's backpack, and got nothing. She headed back to the concession stand to see Mac back there with Cassidy.

"Whatcha doin Mackie?" she asked.

"Keepin Beaver company."

"Sounds fun."

"That's 'cause it is."

Veronica turned towards Cassidy. "Thanks again Cassidy, for manning the booth for me."

"No problem." he said smiling. "Although, I think this machine is broken."

"The ice is just jammed." Veronica said. "Just break it up with the screwdriver.

"Great." Cassidy sighed. "I just lent it to Jackie."

"Jackie asked to borrow the screwdriver? Do you know where she went?"

"No, but she was just here."

"Thanks." Veronica said as she headed towards the school. She entered and saw a flash of Jackie as she entered the bathroom. Veronica put her ear up to the bathroom door and heard metal scrapping against metal. She sighed and entered the bathroom. "Jackie?" she asked. "What are you doing?"

"Changing into my bathing suit." she said, exiting the stall in her bikini with her coat overtop.

"That usually doesn't involve a screwdriver."

"No, it usually doesn't." she said, opening the door to the stall she was just in, and pointing to the wall. There was something on there that she had scratched out. Some mean thing written about her. Veronica understood what Jackie had been doing. "Like putting on a bikini isn't stressful enough."

"It really looked like..."

"I know what it looked like."

"Why are you wearing a bathing suit?"

"Didn't you hear?" she asked. "I won."

"Won what?"

"Before I was the demonized offspring of a mass murderer, I signed up for the dunk tank. You know, you get a jar, and whoever gets the most money gets dunked. I went from a week of having the three dollars I put in for myself to having almost four hundred dollars. Go figure."

"Jackie. Really, you're wasting your time trying to prove something to these people."

"Yeah. And when people thought the worst of your dad, you just took it lying down. Right?" Veronica was silent. Jackie sighed and left the bathroom. She walked to the dunk tank and got on the platform. The first person was a baseball player.

"One of my friends was on that bus." he said, throwing the ball. He hit the target and Jackie hit the water. The teacher working the booth reset the platform and Jackie got back on it. "Hey Jackie, what would your dad think of my curveball?"

"He'd say it's weak." The guy threw another ball and soon Jackie was back in the water.

---

Logan was buying the cotton candy he promised for Veronica when then the girl from the frog flip booth came up and stole some of it.

"Hey!" Logan said.

"Oh, sorry. Did you want that?"

"Yeah, kinda." he said with a laugh.

"I'm Hannah." she said.

"Logan."

"So, that girl from before, she's your girlfriend, right?"

Logan smiled. "That she is. Actually, you just ate some of the cotton candy I promised her, and my girlfriend? Not someone you wanna piss off by eating some of her cotton candy."

"Veronica Mars, right?"

"Yeah."

"Man, I've heard a lot about her."

"It's probably all false."

"So, she didn't sleep with the entire football team?"

Logan was slowly getting annoyed. This new girl new nothing about Veronica except rumors she'd heard in the halls of Neptune High.

"No Hannah, she didn't."

"Huh." Hannah said. "So, what are you doing while she's off solving a case?"

"Actually, I think I'm gonna go help her. Excuse me." he said, turning and walking away. Hannah huffed and walked back over to where he friends were huddled near the ski ball booth.

---

It was getting colder and Jackie was starting to shiver as she sat up on the platform. Wallace and several others had tried to dunk her. Now, her worst nightmare was taking a turn. Madison Sinclair stepped right up to the target.

"Do it!" some random person yelled.

"Next time I tell you to stay home, listen." Madison said as she pressed the target button. The platform dropped and Jackie had once again been dunked.

---

Logan was searching for Veronica. When he finally found her she was standing next to an empty ball pit. He could tell she was thinking about something.

"Hey." he said, walking up to her. "What happened here?"

Veronica sighed. "I thought someone might have stashed the cash box in the ball pit. Guess I was wrong."

"Here." he said, handing her the cotton candy. "Maybe this will cheer you up."

She smiled weakly and ate a little bit of it. "Thanks."

Off to the side, Mrs. Hauser and Clemmons were arguing.

"Why would you even think to listen to her?" Mrs. Hauser exclaimed. "She's trouble. All caps, underlined, bold print, exclamation point!"

"Principal Clemmons?" a girl asked as she approached the two.

"Alright everyone." Clemmons said a few minutes later. "Tanya Flynn has been filming tonight for the video yearbook. Apparently she has some footage that should prove to be interesting."

---

"Now," Clemmons said. "We have footage that one student was shooting for the video yearbook. Everyone that has been called into my office was in the vicinity of the cashbox when it disappeared. Your lockers are being searched as we speak."

"Even if you found money, there's really no way of proving it's the stolen money." J.B. said.

"Not a lot of people carry twelve grand on them." Mrs. Hauser pointed out.

"Uh, I never leave the house without at least thirteen." Dick said.

"Yeah, me either." Weevil replied, obviously being sarcastic.

"Actually, I got a fifty dollar bill when I was working the Slushie Booth. It had the name Nancy in black marker across the back, along with a phone number. That's one way to know if it's the cashbox money." Veronica said. J.B. rolled his eyes. "So, do we get to see the tape?"

---

After watching the tape, Mrs. Hauser accused Jackie of hiding the cash box under her coat, but really it was just her gym bag. Mrs. Hauser still had enough class though, to call her trash.

After going back outside, she met up with Logan again.

"Hey, question." she said. "So, remember when you and Weevil put the car around the flagpole?"

Logan smiled at the memory. "Yeah."

"How exactly did the two of you get into the auto shop after hours?"

"He had a key. He said everyone did. They all made copies of the teachers."

Veronica sighed. "Damn."

---

Veronica joined Principal Clemmons and Mrs. Hauser in auto shop. They were opening lockers, looking for the money.

"This is not how I thought I'd be spending my evening." Clemmons muttered as he moved to open another locked. He reached inside and came out with cash. He sighed, flipping through it. He came across a bill with the name Nancy on it a phone number. Veronica's eyes widened. "It said Nancy, right?"

"Uh yeah, but there's only about 3 thousand dollars there."

"Well, maybe they put the rest somewhere else."

Clemmons reached back into the locker and came up with a bag of white pills.

"Or spent it already." Clemmons said. "Let me see the class list." Mrs. Hauser handed it to him and he scanned through it. "Lets see. Locker nineteen...Eduardo Orozco."

"Is he a freshman?" Veronica asked.

"No, senior. Goes by the name Thumper."

---

A while later, Veronica and Mrs. Hauser were still looking through the locker. Mrs. Hauser pulled out a paddle with a bunch of numbers and letters on it. She grimaced. "I don't even want to know what he uses this for." she said, handing it to Veronica. "If they only put that much effort into their schoolwork."

"I'll take that." Clemmons said, approaching the two.

---

_You know, it was a bummer when Clemmons took my keys. But, it made the twenty bucks I spent copying them a sound investment._

Veronica had once again broken into Clemmons office. She went over to the box sitting on his desk, and pulled out the paddle.

_Mrs. Hauser may have seen an ill-conceived cutting board, but I saw tagging. I saw a code. I saw licence plates. _

Veronica took the paddle over to the copier. She lifter the panel and found a single sheet of paper in it. Taking it out, she saw it was some questions from a test. As she looked closer, she realized it was from Mrs. Hauser's upcoming health test.

_What the..._

_---_

After copying the paddle, Veronica left Clemmons' office and came across Jackie.

"Hey, great news. You didn't steal the Senior Trip money."

"Good to know."

"Hey, I'm about to watch Mrs. Hauser squirm in her own personal hell. If you're not doing anything…"

"Let's go."

---

Veronica and Jackie walked into the Health classroom just in time to hear Madison complain.

"Great, what kind of Senior Trip can we have with three thousand dollars?"

"Hey, look who I found." Veronica said. "Miss Trahsy-Trash. We marked your word before, and I don't know if you know this, but they formed this, like, totally false accusation. I know – yikes. I figured you might welcome the opportunity to apologize."

Mrs. Hauser looked annoyed. "You didn't steal the money. I'm sorry."

Veronica sighed and smiled. "Totally worth it." Jackie laughed. "Oh, and I found this in the copier." she said, pulling out the test and handing it to Mrs. Hauser.

"This is my exam. Where did you get this."

"In the copier." Veronica repeated.

"What were you doing at the copy machine?"

"Uh, making coffee." Veronica said.

"This exam is locked in my filing cabinet."

"Not anymore. The only question now is who had access. Who knows your code to the copy machine?"

"Just my student aid."

Veronica looked at J.B. and so did Mrs. Hauser.

"Perhaps when he borrowed your keys." Veronica said.

"She's trying to sabotage me. I am, like, this close to beating her out for the Kane Scholarship. This is just like the stuff that she does. She planted it."

"And for my next trick, I will take J.B. into the hallway, whisper a few magic words, and when we return, he'll confess."

"Yeah, that'll happen."

"Don't oversell it, J.B. People will think you're a mark. Now, step right this way."

J.B. rolled his eyes and followed her into the hallway.

"Pretty bold move, making a copy of Mrs. Hauser's test right under her nose."

"Wow, yeah, I confess." J.B. said. Veronica pulled out her laptop.

"But, you knew she'd be distracted, didn't you? You knew there'd be streakers at precisely four p.m. Didn't you?" she asked, opening her laptop."Did you forget that I took pictures of last year's Triton initiation?" Veronica opening one of the pictures she had taken. "I made a promise to a certain Triton that his secret was safe, but...you, however..."

"Uh, that still, uh, doesn't prove-" Veronica slammed her laptop shut.

"I'll bet if we check the copy machine log, it'll tell us that copies were made with Mrs. Hauser's code say 4:03, 4:04 p.m. Should I call them over?"

"You're bluffing. The copy machine can't do that."

"Well, here's your choice – you can call my bluff and we'll all find out exactly what the copy machine can do. Of course, if you choose that option, I'm posting this Tritons photo on your homepage. I've heard what happens to Tritons who reveal their secrets."

"I don't have a homepage."

"Oh, you will. Then, there's option two – confession. Reveal your secret powers."

J.B. sighed as they walked back into the classroom.

"I did it. I stole the test."

"Ta-daaaa!" Veronica exclaimed.

"Did she threaten you, J.B.? Don't let her scare you. If you didn't steal that test, then you shouldn't-" Mrs. Hauser started.

"No. No. I stole it." When Mrs. Hauser was talking Veronica noticed a glitter spill on the floor. In the middle of it was a high heeled footprint. She looked up and saw a removable ceiling panel. She grabbed a trash can and turned it upside down, stepping up to remover the ceiling panel.

"What are you doing? Get down from there!" Mrs. Hauser exclaimed.

Veronica pulled out the panel.

"Miss Mars…" Principal Clemmons said.

Veronica pulled a package out of the ceiling. "This isn't a sweater." she said. She opened the package to see a bundle of money. "All right, cash! How'd you know?"

"How did you know to look up there?" Clemmons asked.

"I have to say." Veronica said, hoping down from the trash can. "I grossly underestimated the usefulness of glitter. Look at that. Practically a perfect footprint."

"Ah, shouldn't be too hard to find. There are not many people who wear heels to a carnival."

"Would you mind lifting up your foot, Mrs. Hauser?" Clemmons asked.

"You know, I've been walking in that glitter all day. I mean, you could see, it's everywhere around my desk"

"So your shoes were very fancy when you were skimming off the top of the cashbox. My guess is Mrs. Hauser helped herself to a few bills long before she ever gave me the money."

"Maybe we should take this into my office." Clemmons said. Veronica handed him the money and the two teachers started to leave the classroom.

"This would be a prime example of why I consider the advice of some of my students." Clemmons said.

Veronica smiled as Mrs. Hauser was lead away. She then turned to Madison, who was still there.

"Buck up, Maddie. Senior trip is back on, sister. Six grand – we're Magic Mountain bound. Oh, you know there's a ride called the Viper, right? Isn't that, like, your mother ship?" Veronica asked and she and Jackie backed out of the room.

"Oh, Mrs. Hauser, Thumper, J.B. Is there anyone here that isn't a thief or a cheat?" Jackie asked.

"Maybe a few." Veronica said, looking down the hallway. Logan was coming towards them, a big smile on his face.

"Veronica, you gotta come see this."

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Beav's playing a trick on Dick."

"You're right. I gotta see this. Jackie, c'mon." Veronica said, extending the invitation.

Jackie nodded and followed the couple.

Out in the parking lot, Dick was chatting up some older 'woman.'

Veronica and Logan walked up to Mac and Cassidy.

"So, what's this trick Cassidy?" Veronica asked.

He laughed. "See that chick Dick is talking to?"

"Yeah." she said as she watched Dick get into the car with her.

"Yeah, not a chick."

The car door opened a minute later and Dick scrambled out. "What the hell is that?" he yelled, pointing at 'her' crotch.

"What do you call yours?" he/she asked in a deep voice.

"Whoo! Get her Dick!" Cassidy called.

Veronica, Logan, Mac, and Jackie all laughed.

Dick became furious and headed straight for Cassidy. He pushed him up against the car and pulled his fist back.

"You hit me, and you'll suffer worse." Cassidy said. Dick thought about it, but decided against stopping as he pulled his fist back further. "You remember Sally, right?" Cassidy asked softly. Dick dropped his fist and let go of his brother. He backed away, spitting.

"That was amazing." Veronica said. "Nice going Cassidy."

"Thanks." he said. "But I had help from Mac."

"Let me guess, you found the guy on a website?" Logan asked.

"Of course." Mac said.

Veronica smiled and looked away. She saw a familiar car pull in and stop. She tugged on Logan's sleeve and he followed her line of vision.

"Hey, I know that car." he said.

"Me too. It's Dr. Griffith's" she said quietly. Just then, they saw the girl from the frog booth get into the car.

"No way." Logan said.

"That's his daughter."

"Hannah Griffith." Logan said.

"You know her name?"

"She stole some of your cotton candy."

"What?" she asked, confused.

"I bought you the cotton candy, turned around, and then out if no where, there she was, stealing some of it."

Veronica was silent for a minute. "She must like you."

"What?"

"She likes you. I mean, why wouldn't she. You were being very charming at the frog flip booth."

"To you."

"But still, charming."

Logan sighed. "Veronica..."

"No, I'm not insisting you like her too, I know you don't. I'm just saying...she likes you."

"Are you jealous?" he asked with a smirk.

"No." she said.

"Uh huh." he said, slinging his arm over her shoulders. "C'mon. Let's go home."

"Logan, I'm not jealous."

"I believe you." he said, kissing her quickly as they walked to the car.

---

The next day at school, Logan and Veronica were walking towards the doors when they saw Weevil pull up in a new car. Well, maybe not new, but new for him.

He got out and made his way towards them.

"So, got a funny story for you." Veronica said. "It's called 'How Weevil got his new car.'"

"Well, are there pictures? 'Cause I'm a little slow."

"Remember that whole thing with Nancy's number on the fifty dollar bill? Yeah, I made it up."

Weevil smiled. "You got some skill, girl."

"The sheriff let your buddy Thumper go. The bag of pills you planted? Ephedrine. There is one thing I can't figure out, and it's pretty much driving me insane. I know you broke Thumper's lock, just took off your own and put it on Thumper's locker, but I don't know how you did it. Where did you hide the cashbox?"

"The two places you looked for it. The cashbox was in my niece's backpack. Then she went into the ball pit, and stashed the box."

"See, you were right Veronica." Logan said.

"So, while I was having the ball pit drained, you were planting cash and ephedrine in Thumper's locker."

"Well, I had to go back later and add the incriminating fifty dollar bill."

"So, when you rented _The Thomas Crown Affair_, McQueen or Brosnan?"

Weevil grinned. "Is it your undying love for me or just good old-fashioned lust?"

"Qué?" she asked, looking confused.

"That kept you from turning me in."

Veronica put her finger to her lip and thought about it for a second. "Love."

"Hey!" Logan said.

Veronica smiled and rolled her eyes. "Of rollercoasters." she added.

Weevil laughed.

"And hatred of anything that requires me to tie a sweater over my shoulders and be at sea with my classmates. Nothing to do with you." It was Weevil's turn to roll his eyes as the three made their way into the building for class.

---

A/N: so, comments? opinions? Tell me please. This chapter was so fun, but it took me like, a month to write with all the school work I had to do. Plus, I'm in the orchestra that's playing for my school's musical and those rehearsals run really late, so my free time has been extra limited.

Ok, review please. It's spring break now, so hopefully the updates will be more frequent. I'll work on it. :) Review please:)


	14. Versatile Toppings

A/N: so, I'm not dead. I'm just extremely busy. Or, at least I was. Between the end of school, musical practice, an AP test to study for, a summer class, and working on summer English projects, you can see I've had essentially no time to do anything else. But, I am finally free for the rest of the summer (except for that damn English reading) and will have more free time starting mainly in August. I will try and update once a week for this month, while I work on finishing my summer work, and once I have all of it done, I'll update a couple times a week. So, here's this chapter, and hopefully I'll have another for you sometime next week, probably Tuesday or Wednesday. Ok...get to reading. :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Some lines are taken from the show. Again...not mine.

---

**Chapter 14: Versatile Toppings**

"So we know she's Dr. Griffith's daughter. Where do we go from there?"

"I have an idea, but I don't think you'll like it."

Logan and Veronica were in her room discussing what to do with their new found information. They were trying to find a way to use it to their advantage.

"Let's hear it."

"Ok." Logan said with a sigh. "What if I pretended to date her?" he said really quickly. He winced when he was done, awaiting the slap he was sure would come.

Veronica was silent for a few minutes, trying to gather her thoughts.

"I'm sorry, what?" she asked.

"I could-"

"I heard what you said." she said a little too loudly. "I just don't understand your reason behind it. We're talking about some girl's heart, here Logan! You can't do that to someone. I won't stand around and watch you break her heart along with mine."

"See. I told you you wouldn't like it."

"I hate it! There has to be something else we can think of to do. Toying with the heart of a girl who seems to like you already is not a good idea."

"I know it's not, Veronica. I don't know why I even thought to bring it up."

Veronica sighed. "Because we're desperate to get your name cleared."

"There has to be something we can do."

"What if we let her in on all the illegal stuff her dad has been doing? Maybe she could do something."

"Veronica, she's fourteen, maybe fifteen. What's she going to do to stop her drug pushing father?"

"I don't know." she said quietly. "I feel like we're running out of time and ideas. I can't think of anything to do. I mean, usually I'm full of plans, but now...I got nothing."

Logan sighed and flopped down on Veronica's bed. "I can't go to jail Ronnie."

Veronica laid down beside him and rested her head on his shoulder. "I'm not gonna let you. I just need a little more time to think of a plan."

"I trust you."

"I know." she smiled before sighing again. "But we need an in." The two were quiet for a minute. "Logan?"

"Yeah?"

"What about Molly?"

"Fitzpatrick?"

"Yeah. Weevil said she was dating Felix. Maybe if she fell for a PCHer and went against everything her family wanted, she would be kind enough to expose them."

"No, Veronica. No way. Remember last time we were around the Fitzpatricks? You were almost strangled to death, and I had to pull a gun on them. You're not going anywhere near one of them."

"What do you suggest we do then?"

He sighed. "I guess we could try to talk to Hannah. She should at least know. Maybe she _can_ do something."

"I thought you said she wouldn't be able to."

"Maybe she'll surprise us."

"As much as I want to, Logan, I can't be there. She likes you, and hates me because I'm with you. What if she knows more than we think she does, and the whole innocent princess is an act?"

Logan sighed. "I guess that's something we'll have to find out."

---

Logan and Veronica were walking up to the main entrance of the school from the parking lot when they saw Hannah at the soda machine.

"Ok, there she is." Veronica said. "Go. Talk to her."

"Now?"

"Yes!" Veronica said as she kissed his quickly and gave him a slight shove. "You'll be fine. I'm gonna hide behind the corner and see if I can hear anything."

Logan nodded and gave her a little wave as he left to go talk to Hannah.

---

Logan walked over to where Hannah was at the soda machine. She looked frustrated. He tapped her on the shoulder and she turned around, her frown turning into a smile.

"Logan!" she exclaimed. "Hi!"

"Hey, Hannah. How's it going?" he asked.

"Great! Well, except the machine just ate my money."

"Yeah, this machine is known to do that." he smirked.

---

"C'mon Logan." Veronica said under her breath. She was hiding around the corner. She had a great view of everything, but luckily, they couldn't see her. "Stop being so charming, and just deliver the bad news!"

---

"So, what's up?" Hannah asked.

"Look, can we talk?"

"Of course!" she said brightly.

"Listen, this may cause you to get mad, or, hell maybe you already know, but it's about your father."

"Look, I know he was the one that reported seeing you on the bridge that night. I'm really sorry about that." she said.

"Yeah, well, do you know that your father is wrapped up in the Fitzpatricks and their drug ring?" he asked quietly, so no one would hear him.

"What?" Hannah asked.

"He's involved in drug dealing."

"And just how do you know this? Wait, let me guess. You're private eye girlfriend, right?"

"Sorta."

Hannah sighed. "I thought something might be up."

"Really?"

"Well, my father has been acting strange for a while now. Not coming home on time some nights. Nights I'm supposed to spend with him. Oh, my parents are divorced by the way, but anyway. Yeah. Weird."

"Ok." Logan said. "Have you seen him with anything? Like, the drugs?"

"No."

"Have you checked his medicine cabinet?"

"No. But, maybe you can come over and search or something." she flirted.

"I don't know." Logan said apprehensively.

"Oh, come on. We can watch a movie too. Veronica never has to know." she smiled, as she placed her hand on his arm.

---

"Ok, that's it." Veronica said from behind her corner. "You're little flirt session with my boyfriend is over, princess." She moved from behind the corner, and walked up to them.

"Logan!" she said. He turned away from Hannah, causing her hand to fall from his arm.

"Hey." he said, smiling. She gave him a quick kiss and a hug.

"Thought you needed saving." she whispered in his ear. He just nodded.

"Hey, Veronica." Hannah said, kinda snootily. "What's up?"

"Oh nothing." Veronica said, smiling at Logan. "Just thought I'd come see if my boyfriend could walk me to class?"

"Yeah, sure. Talk to ya later, Hannah." he said, throwing his arm over Veronica's shoulder and leading her away.

---

"Ok, so she said she didn't know anything about her dad being involved, but she said he's been acting strange lately." Logan said.

"I think she's lying. I think she knows more than she's leading you to believe. I was watching her face the whole time, and she seemed a little twitchy. Classic giveaway for a liar."

"So, what do we do?"

"I'm gonna watch her tonight and see where she goes. Maybe she'll lead us to something."

"I'm coming with you."

"You'll be a distraction." Veronica said.

"Veronica!"

"Logan! You will be. I need to take pictures, and follow her. You wanna make out! See? Distraction."

He sighed. "Fine. Just, take someone with you, please? Wallace, Mac, or even Backup!"

"Always take backup, huh? You've been talking to my dad." she said with a sly smile.

"Yeah, well, he isn't the only person who constantly worries about you."

Veronica sighed. "Alright. I'll ask Mac or Wallace."

"That's all I ask." he said, kissing her before going off to his own class.

Veronica sighed as she walked into the classroom and sat next to Wallace.

"Hey BFF." she said. "Whatcha doin tonight?"

"Nothing yet. Why?"

"Wanna trail someone with me?"

"Logan isn't going?"

"Nope. I told him he would be a distraction."

"You're dad?"

"Helping Jackie's dad."

"Ok. I'm in then."

"Great. I'll pick you up at seven."

---

Veronica was walking down the hall when she saw Madison being a bitch yet again. Some girl named Marlena had been outed as a lesbian, and Madison just couldn't leave her alone. Apparently someone wrote a poem pretending to be Marlena that declared her love for Madison. Veronica was suddenly pulled into a classroom and she came face to face with Ryan.

"What?" she asked.

"I have a problem."

"Look, Ryan, I'm a little overbooked right now. I wish I could help you, but..."

"Yeah, I know. Bus crash, clearing Logan's name, I got it, but this is important too. You heard about the pizza boy muggings, right?"

"I heard about Corny."

"Corny was number five. I was four."

"Sounds more like a matter for the police."

"Yeah, but see, the person who mugged me took my wallet, and it had something really important in it."

"What?"

"A list. The Marlena thing? All my fault."

"How? What was on the list?"

"Her name. Along with nine other gay students who weren't out yet. That poem everyone was making fun of was something Marlena posted on this site I set up. The Pirate S.H.I.P. Student Homosexual Internet Posting. I was in charge of usernames and passwords only, the list..."

"I got it. But why would a mugger want to out someone as sweet as Marlena?"

"She didn't have the five grand he demanded for her to stay in."

Veronica groaned. "Why can't evil people just get jobs?"

"We're willing to pay you, Veronica."

"Who's we?"

"I can't tell you who else, but we're all good for a hundred dollars each. I swear."

She groaned again. "I have something to do tonight for a few hours. Meet me at the pizza place at nine thirty though, and I'll talk to you and Corny."

"Ok. I'll be there."

She nodded and left the room.

---

At seven, she pulled up in front of Wallace's house. He came out and got into her car.

"Ready?" she asked.

"You know it. Let's get to sleuthing."

Veronica pulled away, and they headed towards Hannah's house. They parked a block away and waited for her to go somewhere. Sure enough she came out a few minutes later and got in her car. Veronica followed her as she drove to a house in a sketchy area. She wasn't exactly sure where they were, but she had a small idea.

"Where are we, V?" Wallace asked.

"I think we're near the River Styx. It's hard to tell in the dark." she sighed. "Shit. Logan is not gonna be happy."

"Why?"

"He doesn't want me near the Fitzpatricks. This is bad...and good. Hannah must be involved too. I knew she was lying when she said she knew nothing."

They saw Hannah get out of her car and saw someone come out and meet her.

"Who is that?" Wallace asked.

Veronica squinted her eyes to make out the person. "Molly Fitzpatrick."

---

Realizing there wasn't much else she could do that night, Veronica hatched a plan for the next night. For now, she had to go meet Ryan at the pizza place to question him and Corny.

Veronica and Wallace walked in to see the two boys working. Veronica walked up and after the greetings, she immediately started the questions.

"So what did they get off you Corny?"

"Oh, all the cash, my tunes, oh, and the pizza, you know. It was pepperoni, thick crust; it was a real nice pie. Sound like the guy who mugged you?" he asked Ryan.

"Yeah, same part of town even. I got hit in South Neptune, down on Alvarado."

"Do you think they were real orders, or-" Veronica started.

"No, bogus. Mr Cho called both places back after the muggings. The people there hadn't ordered pizzas."

"Either of you remember the names that went with the fake orders?"

"Yeah, man, I do. You know Amy Esparza from gym class?" Corny asked. Veronica nodded. "That's whose house I was headed to. I remember distinctly because I was like, 'Damn, what if Amy answers the door in her unmentionables?' That would've been sweet." Corny said dreamily.

"Can you give me a list of the names and addresses the mugger used, Ryan?"

Ryan nodded and started to gather the addresses.

---

When Veronica got home she walked in to see Logan on the couch. She plopped down beside him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"You're here again?" she teased. "It's like you live here."

He laughed. "Technically, I do live here."

"Oh yeah." she said. "Ever think about changing that?" she asked.

"Wow, Ronnie. Sounds like you want me to leave."

"No! I just, I want you to be comfortable. It's been almost a month Logan. A month of you sleeping on a lumpy couch that's to small."

"Veronica, it's fine."

"I came out to get a glass of water the other night, and you're feet and half your legs were hanging off the end. It can't be comfortable."

"Where do you suggest I go, then?"

"Move into the suite with Duncan. Meg told me he's looking for a roommate."

"But then I won't get to see you all the time." he said, smiling.

She sighed. "Yes you will. Because even if you start living with Duncan, either you'll be over here, or I'll be over there all the time."

"I guess it's a good idea then. You're dad probably wants me out sometime soon."

"Maybe. Although, I can tell he likes you a whole lot more now."

"So I don't need to fear the shotgun?"

"He doesn't like you that much."

Logan sighed. "So, how was the tailing?"

"Found out something interesting." she said.

"And what's that."

"Hannah did know, Logan. She was lying. Wallace and I followed her and saw her meet up with Molly Fitzpatrick."

"You were near them? Veronica..."

"I didn't know that's where she was going, Logan, ok? I followed her, I had Wallace with me like you asked, and I didn't even get out of the car. I'm not stupid. I wasn't going to try and get close to listen to what they were saying. I have a plan though. I think she'll go to meet Molly again tomorrow night. All we have to do is put a bug on her, and listen from the car. I promise you can come with me this time." she said, smiling.

He sighed and kissed her. "Fine."

"Thank you." she said, getting up and going into her room.

"Where are you going?"

"Hold on!" she shouted. She came out a few minutes later. "Here." she said. "Take this bug and plant it on Hannah."

"How?"

"Put it on her bag, or give her a friendly hug and place it under the collar of her jacket or something."

"I'll opt for sticking it in her bag, thanks."

She smiled. "Good boy."

---

Veronica walked into the bathroom at school the next day and came across one of the girls from the school's news show.

"Kylie, hey." she said.

"Veronica. I need your help."

"Sorry, I'm working at capacity right now."

"I really need the help. I'm being blackmailed. Ryan told me I could talk to you."

"Really? You're being blackmailed?"

"Sorry to blow your mind, but I'm a lesbian Veronica."

"Oh, well...that's cool."

"Only when you're in college, right?"

"Did you bring the blackmail note?"

"Yeah, here." she said, pulling the paper out of her bag. Veronica read through it. "God! I don't have that kind of money. I'm so dead."

"Ok. Respond to the email and ask for another twenty four hours. I'll take care of the cash and drop off, ok?"

Kylie smiled. "Thanks Veronica."

---

"So, did you do it yet?" Veronica asked once Logan was seated at the lunch table.

"Yep. Dropped the pen containing the listening bug into her bag when I said 'hi' this morning."

"Good. We'll listen tonight."

---

After school, Veronica stopped at Mars Investigations and learned of some new info concerning Terrence Cook. Apparently, he could have been at a casino during the time of the bus crash.

After leaving the office, she went back to the apartment to get Logan and they started their stakeout. She pulled up in front of Hannah's house and pulled out her laptop. After opening it, they started to listen to Hannah. At the moment, she was on the phone, and it sounded like she was talking to Molly.

"So, we're meeting again tonight, right?...Great, my stash is almost gone...What do you mean more money? I paid you already for what you're giving me tonight...Fine! Just add it to my dad's bill. He won't notice an extra thousand...Great. See ya latter BFF!"

"Sounds like Molly's supplying Hannah with her own stash of drugs." Veronica said.

"Where does Hannah get the kind of money to pay for it herself though? I mean, she said add the extra money to her dad's tab, but where does she get what she's already paid them?"

"Good question. Oh! Look. She's leaving the house."

---

After following Hannah, they once ended up in the same place Veronica had been the night before. They watched as Hannah got out of her car and met up with Molly. The two embraced in a hug and then Molly handed Hannah a small bag, which she quickly stuffed into her purse. Veronica was taking pictures the whole time.

"Let's go party!" they heard Hannah say with a laugh. Her and Molly got into one car and left.

"Now what?" Logan asked.

"Now, we go home. We're done for tonight. Plus, I gotta work on a case for Ryan."

"Not getting a break at all these days, are you?"

Veronica sighed. "Not really."

---

After hours of trying to track the address from Kylie's note and coming up with nothing, Veronica went to sleep.

At school, the next day, she talked to Ryan in homeroom and finally got the list of the names and addresses the pizzas had been ordered from. She was shocked when the school news show came on. Another student had been mugged, but this time it wasn't a pizza boy. Surprisingly, this didn't shock her. Kylie, however, did.

"Got out of my car, and bam, lights out. He took my watch, my wallet, but what really sucked? He stole my rims." Kelly, the boy who got mugged said. "Six grand those cost me."

"Before I send it back," Kylie said. "I'd like to add a personal message: I'm gay. Marlena Nichols is my girlfriend. So, Pizza-Boy Mugger, you can forget about collecting from me. John?"

"Wow." Veronica said. "Guess she won't need my help anymore."

---

After class, Veronica talked to Carmen, the popsicle girl, and found that her name was on the list of pizza callers, along with two others that lived near her. Carmen also deduced that the three of them were coconuts. Latinos that dated white people, or joined honor society. Carmen was able to help Veronica by making a list of everyone she could think of that was made fun of for being a coconut.

At the pizza place that night, Veronica was ready to put a plan into action. Corny answered the phone when it was ringing and took down the pizza order, plus the person's name and number. After handing up, he checked the list from Carmen and turned towards Veronica.

"He's a ringer. The name's on Carmen's list."

"Great. Are you ready to be bait, Corny?"

"Hell yeah! No one's better. I'm what you'd call a 'master bait.'"

---

Corny pulled up to the address he was given and got out of the car to deliver his pizza. Someone started to come up behind him, and after Corny passed where Veronica was, she pulled a wire that was lying across the sidewalk, tripping the guy. Backup started to bark and the person backed up a bit.

"Tell him to chill!" the kid shouted.

"Lose the mask." Veronica said, coming out from her hiding place. Corny joined her as they revealed the mugger.

"What's your name, kid?" she asked.

"Arturo"

"Who are you working with, Arturo?"

"I'm not working with no one."

"You're telling me you took down a varsity jock, jacked his car, stole his rims, all by your scrawny self?"

"No, that wasn't me. The others was. I-I heard about it. Man, I figured I had me my own copy-cat. Cool, huh?"

"Oh, give me a break, man! You're some punk freshman. So give me back my tunes before I kick your ass." Corny said.

"Oh yeah? Just wait till I'm a PCHer, Shaggy. Then I'll find your ass and you're gonna get yours."

"Thumper tell you to rob pizza boys?" Veronica asked.

"No, I'm proving myself, so he'll let me in. PCH is back in charge, lady."

"Did you just call me 'Lady'?" Veronica asked, eyebrow raised. She pulled out her taser and it sparked.

"Okay."

"So, the blackmailing, is that another way you're out proving yourself, cholito?" she asked.

"Man, w-what are you talking about? Black-whatting?"

Veronica sighed. It was clear the kid knew nothing of the blackmailing. "Thanks for your cooperation. Looks like we're done here, Arturo."

"Cool. Can I go home then?"

"Almost." she said with a smirk, holding up a cassette tape.

---

Sacks was out patrolling later when he saw a kid duck taped to a street sign. When he got closer, he saw there was bag in the kid's hand. It was marked 'Confession Inside.' Sacks found the tape inside. He smirked as he looked back at the taped up kid.

---

At school the next day, Veronica found out Mac set up the security on the Pirate S.H.I.P. website and was able to persuade Mac into letting her on.

She searched through the hard copy of chat room postings that Mac printed for her and found something suspicious. Ryan approached her and saw what she had.

"Ryan. Look, I'm sorry. Don't blame Mac. I made her print it out. I don't care who's gay."

"It's fine. I just didn't want to let you in myself. I've let those guys down enough already."

"We caught the mugger, Ryan, but he doesn't even know how to spell blackmail. I don' think he's behind this. I think, it's one of your own posters."

"What?"

"I was looking through some old chats. Um, here, back in July, this guy who calls himself, 'MIZZ P.' went off about the 'outing of all outings in Neptune' and then he vanished. A bit ominous, don't you think?"

"MIZZ P isn't the bad guy, Veronica. His name was Peter Ferrer and...he died in the bus crash."

"Oh."

"And there's been another blackmailing letter."

"Who are they after now?" she asked. Ryan kept his mouth shut.

"Oh, you can't be serious." She said exasperated.

"I told the victim they could come to you for help, but...I wouldn't hold your breath on this one."

"Great. I'll just head out into the hall and look out for the guy in the black hat twirling his moustache." she said sarcastically.

---

Veronica walked into the parking lot and saw Kelly get out of his car. She looked at his licence plate and things started to click.

"'KUZZIKAN'?"

"It's my brother's car, brother's plates." he said.

"Whereas your personalized plates might read...KISSNKUZN?" Kelly's jaw dropped. "You didn't get mugged, did you?"

"No".

"You needed to make some fast cash, isn't that right?"

"Yes."

"You're gay, aren't you?"

"Look, what do you want from me?

"I want to know why you act like you do. The other day, when you and your pal were making fun of Dick-"

"When underneath I was really just bashing myself? Very insightful. You wanna know why I do it? Because I wanna survive high school, okay?"

"So you hock your own rims for cash to pay the blackmailer, use the pizza-boy muggings as a cover, then buy new rims with the insurance money."

"It sounds bad when you say it. Veronica, you realize, people here find out I'm...queer, and I'm dead."

"I'm not out to out you."

"I just wanna pay the damn money and be done with the whole nightmare."

"The note. Let me look at it." Kelly pulled it out and handed it to her.

"It was just an email from some guy named Rick Santorum. He says he wants me to just mail it to him. He gave a local address."

Veronica was surprised. "He gave you an address?"

---

At Mars Investigations, Veronica was talking to Ryan.

"So, Rick Santorum's address is a fake, no surprise there. Kelly mailed his blackmail payoff but it's been stalled at the post office. It's been like waiting for a toaster to pop these last seven hours."

Veronica opened her laptop to reveal a tracker she had on the package.

"I can watch it if you don't have the time. I know you're still working on clearing Logan."

"No need to watch. Look. The package moved. Let's see where it ended up." After a few clicks of the mouse, Veronica pulled up the address. "7079 Hubble Street."

"Hubble Street?" Ryan asked. "I know who lives there."

---

Veronica and Logan walked into school together the next day. He kissed her quickly then went to find Duncan. Veronica walked down the hallway till she found who she was looking for.

"Hey blackmailer." she said.

A locker door was shut, and Veronica came across Kylie.

"I figured I'd be seeing you sometime today. Looking for this?" she asked, handing Veronica the tracker from the package.

"You know, most people smash those when they find them, and they're kinda expensive, so thanks."

"Sure." Kylie said as she started down the hallway. Veronica followed her. "Ya know, I thought I was being so clever with the whole dead-letter-office thing."

"Yeah, pretty clever. You knew the letter would make it to the post office. How'd you get in to retrieve it?"

"My mom works there."

"Oh, nice."

"Yeah. So, I guess Kelly want's his money, right?"

"That's a safe assumption. Why'd you do it?"

"I wanted to get out of Neptune for college. That's not really gonna happen, now though. I don't have the money. Besides, I could care less if Kelly Kuzzio was riding around rimless."

"Why'd you out Marlena?"

"Because I'm a horrible crazy bitch." she said, shrugging. "You know what's worse? I told her the blackmailer was bluffing, and that she shouldn't pay the money. I wanted to be out, and I wanted Marlena out with me."

"And she didn't want to come out, but you did."

"Something like that." she stopped and faced Veronica. "I wanna tell Marlena myself."

"Ok." Veronica said with a nod of her head.

---

Veronica had decided to go to the basketball game that Wallace was playing in with Jackie. Logan had gotten Duncan to agree to let him move into the suite, so he was packing his stuff. She was gonna stay and help, but being the good boyfriend, he told her to have fun at the game.

Her dad had worked to clear Jackie's dad's name, and was successful in finding that at the time of the bus crash, Terrence was in a meeting with a casino owner, discussing debts he owed. They took the info to Lamb so he could announce the clearance of Terrence Cook. Lamb was reluctant, but Keith had the tape Veronica had recorded several weeks earlier of Lamb blackmailing Terrence. Unfortunately, Lamb had a comeback. He explained to the two that if they released the tape, he'd only lose his job. Terrence would lose so much more.

---

After the game, Veronica and Jackie arrived back in the private hanger where Terrence kept all his cars. Jackie tried to put up the top to the car, but it wouldn't budge.

"This isn't good. The top is broken." Jackie said.

"Ah. Probably just a blown fuse."

"You sound like you know how to fix it."

"Well, if it's anything like the LeBaron, I'm gonna need a Phillips head." Jackie looked clueless. "Screwdriver."

"Oh." Jackie said, pointing to where they were kept.

Veronica laughed as she walked over to where Jackie was pointing. When she opened the metal cabinet, her laughter stopped. She grew quiet, shocked at what she found.

"Did you find it?" Jackie asked.

"Oh, I found something." Veronica whispered.

A cabinet full of explosives and detonators lay before her.

---

A/N: finally done with this chapter. Took me like, 2 months to write just because I had so little free time. So, hope you liked it. :)

review please! thanks.


	15. The Quick and the Wed

A/N: I'm horrible. I know I've kept you all waiting a long time...again. Sorry. So, here's the next chapter. I'm in school again, and my class load is huge this year. I'll update whenever I can, along with my Gilmore Girls story. So, enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Some words are from the show.

**---**

**Chapter 15: The Quick And The Wed**

Keith Mars sighed as he poured a cup of coffee for himself and his daughter Veronica.

"Veronica, are you sure what you saw at the hanger was explosives?"

"Yes dad. Explosives and detonators. They were marked 'C-4.' I mean, maybe he has a legit use for them, but..." she trailed off.

Keith sighed. "Does anyone else know about this?"

"Jackie was there, but she didn't see anything."

"That's good. The girl doesn't need anymore drama in her life."

"That's for sure." she sighed. "So, what are we gonna do?"

"Well, I'm gonna get dressed and pay the sheriff a little visit. I suggest you go to school, seeing as your ride just showed up." he said, as he heard the sound of Logan's car horn out in the parking lot.

Veronica sighed as she grabbed her bag and headed for the door.

---

Lamb laughed. "Excuse me?"

"Explosives." Keith said. "In the hanger where Terrence keeps all his cars."

"Really? Terrence Cook? The man that you claim had nothing to do with the bus crash. The man that couldn't possibly have called and detonated a bomb?" Lamb laughed again.

"Veronica saw them."

"Oh, well, if Veronica saw them, then it's like Moses bringing tablets down the mountain to me." he sneered.

"Well, then why don't you get a search warrant and see for yourself, sheriff."

"Might be tricky. Could take a while. Judge Carlton's fly fishing at Big Horn. You know, unless you've got a canoe..."

"You might wanna put someone on look out–"

"Outside the hanger? Yeah, ya think?"

Keith shrugged and walked out of the office, clearly getting no where with the sheriff.

---

After school that day, Veronica had headed to her job at the coffee house, ready to put in another long shift. She had a tray of coffee, ready to take it over to her table when she looked up and noticed the t.v. was showing the latest episode of Tinseltown Diaries. A episode that focused on her boyfriend's family. Her heart sunk as she saw Logan's life play out on the t.v. screen. The lies, deceit and deception from his father, his mother's suicide. And Lily's murder case. Not to mention his own run in with the law, and talk of his upcoming trial.

Veronica sighed as someone approached her. She looked up to see someone she not only went to school with, but was currently dating Wallace

"Jane, hey."

"Hey." she said. "I think those are our drinks."

"Ah. And you want me to deliver them, rather than you watch them get cold from across the room. Sorry." she chuckled as she followed Jane over to her table and passed out the drinks.

Someone took the stage to sing karaoke and Jane groaned as notes that were way off key came out of the girls mouth.

"My sister, Heidi." she said.

"Ah. The bride to be."

"More like bride to beat. She's marrying Paul Mann. The Mann's are like, the oldest money in Neptune."

"Like, from the eighties? Oh, _please_ tell me they invented the fish net muscle shirt." Veronica said.

Jane's sister finished her song and sat back down. All her friends began to gush over her ring.

"You know, we don't get many bachelorette parties here at the hut." Veronica said.

"This is just the first stop!" Heidi said.

"We're having a bachelorette scavenger hunt." Jane said.

"You guys have fun." Veronica said as she went back to work.

---

At school the next day, Veronica was on her way to Logan's locker when Jane ran up to her.

"Veronica!"

"Hey there party girl. What's up?"

"I need your help."

"I'll do what I can. What's going on?"

"My sister is missing." Veronica's eyes widened. "Heidi's friends dropped her off around two in the morning. She missed her final dress fitting, so we figured she was just hung over, but we went by her place and it and she wasn't there. We called everyone and no one's seen her."

"Did you check the hospitals?"

"My mom did. And here's the thing, my sister's great, but she's-"

She's kind of a dingbat sometimes." Wallace said, joining them. Veronica and Jane gave him a look. "What? The last time we all went to the beach, Heidi almost drowned herself, trying to swim with the dolphins."

"I'm just so afraid she's gonna screw up her life. We have to find her before the wedding. Paul and his family cannot find out about this." Jane said worriedly.

"When was the wedding supposed to be?"

"Saturday. As in three days from now."

---

Keith Mars was watching the news on t.v. Stories of Terrence Cook were everywhere. Currently, Lamb was being interviewed, and being an ass, as usual. Hearing his cell phone ringing, he muted the t.v. and answered.

"Hello?

"Do you mind helping me out?" he heard his daughter say. "A friend's sister is missing, a runaway-bride thing. Her name is Heidi Kuhne."

"Aren't you supposed to be at school? Doing school-like things?"

"Yes, exactly. That's why I'm calling you. I just need you to run her phone records. Home and cell. Please and thank you." she said.

He sighed. "Anything else darling?" he said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry about Terrence."

"Yeah, me too."

---

Veronica hung up and turned to Logan, smiling.

"So, you wanna come over after school?" he asked.

"Love to. We need to decide what to do about the Hannah situation."

"Ah, yes. The infamous, Hannah Griffith. New BFF to Molly Fitzpatrick. Not so innocent princess..."

"Girl who's in love with you." Veronica added, teasingly. Logan rolled his eyes. "Anyway. Yes. Her. We need to come up with a plan to bust her. Her dad, or mom at least, needs to know what she's up to."

"If they don't already."

Veronica sighed. "We need to find out if she knows who really killed Felix."

"How do we do that."

"Molly."

"What?" he said bitterly.

"If Molly loved Felix like she said she did, then I bet she'd be willing to forsake her new friendship with Hannah to find out from her who really killed Felix."

"And you think she'd tell _us_? Veronica, she's a Fitzpatrick. They hate us."

"I think she'd be willing Logan."

"I guess we can try."

She smiled. "Great. I'll be over around four today. I have to go interview some of Heidi's friends. See if they know why she might have taken off."

"Alright. I'll see you later, then." he said, standing up, kissing her head, and heading to his next class.

Veronica got up from the lunch table as well. Grabbing her books she turned around and saw Molly sitting at a table by herself. She walked over and sat down.

"Veronica Mars. What the hell could you want?"

"Your help."

Molly scoffed. "Yeah right. I'll help you when pigs fly."

"Molly. Don't you want to know who killed Felix? The supposed love of your life?"

"It was Logan, Veronica."

"No, Molly. The real killer. I know it, and you know it. Logan didn't do it."

"So what if he didn't. How should I know who did it?"

"Ask Hannah. You're new best friend."

"Excuse me?"

"I know you and Hannah are tight. And I know that you're family is supplying her with her substance of choice. So cut the crap, and go along with this. You find out who did kill Felix, help me get Logan's name cleared, and I won't tell anyone about the coke parties you and Hannah have together. People assume that since you're a Fitzpatrick you already use. But I can tell Molly, you're really a pretty squeaky clean person. You're only flaws are your family and Hannah. You didn't do any drugs until you met her." Veronica was coming off as very intimidating, and she could tell Molly was getting scared. Just because people assumed she did drugs, didn't mean she did. And Veronica was right. She didn't. Til she met Hannah.

"Fine." Molly spat. "I'll do my best. But it's not for you or your rich boyfriend. It's for Felix."

"I don't really care why you do it, just that you do." Veronica stood up and grabbed her books, and walked away.

---

After school, Veronica went over to the coffee house to talk to some of Heidi's friends.

"So, did Heidi seem unhappy to any of you? Did she sound like she might be having second thoughts about her wedding?"

"No. She's more of an act now, think later kind of girl." Maggie said.

"Her first love, Nick. She had his name tattooed on her ass after a week." Jen said.

"It was two weeks, and she had it removed." Kim corrected.

"When was this? She never told me!"

"Well, it took like, six weeks. Why else would she have waited so long to sleep with Paul. She didn't want him to see it."

"Poor guy. Thought he was getting one of the last good ones." Maggie said.

"Oh! Did you guys hear about Nick's mom? She fell off her roof putting up a satellite dish."

"Hmmm."

"Ok. Can we try to stay on topic please?" Veronica asked. "Did anything out of the ordinary happen last night?"

"Packaged meat was pretty extraordinary." Maggie said.

"I lost my cell phone." Kim offered.

"'Packaged...'" Veronica trailed off.

"The all male revue we took her to." Maggie clarified.

"There was this guy creeping around at the Happy Horseshoe. She said she'd seen him before, like he was following her. She had the bouncers kick him out."

"Did any of you see him?" Maggie shook her head. "When you were here, you were taking pictures. Where's the camera now?"

"I gave it to Heidi. I think she took it with her." Veronica sighed.

_Thank you, ladies, for all your help. Now, if I were a novelty camera, where would I be?_

---

After talking to the girls and searching Heidi's apartment with Jane, Veronica headed over to Logan's. When she got there, she used the key Logan gave her and entered the suite. Cliff was there, discussing the trial.

"They've set the date 60 days from today." he said.

"Oh gee. Whatever will I wear?" Logan smirked.

"The D.A.'s offering a one time deal. Plea bargain."

"I'm not interested."

"But-"

"He said he's not interested." Veronica said, coming into the common room, and sitting down on the couch.

Cliff sighed. "You should be. They're talking involuntary manslaughter. That brings your maximum sentence down from eleven years to four. With good behavior, if you could muster some, you'd be out in half that."

"Two years?"

"Logan, let me remind you, the prosecution has witnesses, the good kind, eye-witnesses."

"Yeah, Cholo low lives and a lying coke-head plastic surgeon."

"A prominent, well-respected, coke-head doctor. And how many jurors you think we can find in Neptune who haven't been exposed to your winning charm in _The Tinseltown Diaries_? Jurors love convicting smug rich boys, it's a fact. I've asked around and, I hope this isn't news to you but, no one likes you."

"Even if I had stabbed Felix, which I didn't, it would've been self-defense. I got jumped by a gang, argue that."

"I plan to, but the doctor didn't see a gang, he saw three bikers, one of them bleeding to death, a knife in your hand. He'll testify that you weren't in peril when you stabbed Felix."

"No deal."

Cliff sighed again. "Well, if it helps you decide on your wardrobe, I'll be wearing an 'I'm with Stupid' T-shirt." he said as he grabbed his briefcase and left.

"Don't give in." Veronica said. "We'll straighten this out. I talked to Molly today after lunch. She said she's in."

"How did you get her to agree?" Logan asked, his jaw slightly dropped.

"I threatened to tell about her drug use with Hannah."

"Don't people just assume she uses?"

"Yeah, but I know she doesn't. At lease, she didn't. Until Hannah."

"So what do we do once we find out who really did it?"

"Talk to Weevil. See what he has to say. Apparently, it wasn't Hector who's dealing with the Fitzpatrick's. So, maybe it'll turn out to be someone else from the bike gang."

"Ronnie, Weevil's not even a member anymore."

"He still may have some that are loyal to him."

"So then what?"

"Think of how to get the real killer to confess."

---

"Alright, so dad said all her credit cards were maxed, so Heidi stopped at three different ATMs in an hour, and made the max withdrawal at each."

"What are you thinking?" Wallace asked.

"Well either she had some more G-strings left to stuff at Packaged Meat, or someone forced her to take that money out."

"Ah, man, what am I gonna tell Jane?"

"Let's just not freak until there's something concrete to actually freak out about." Wallace looked ahead as he and Veronica continued to walk.

"Like finding her car abandoned in a parking lot?"

"Yeah. Like that."

---

Veronica hung up her phone and sighed.

"So, what did the sheriff's department say?"

"Nothing that inspires confidence. The deputy started laughing when he heard that the missing person was at a bachelorette party. Said they wouldn't start looking until after the forty-eight hours had passed." Veronica said. "But, there is good news."

"What?"

Veronica smiled and held up a camera, ruefully snorting. "Found the camera."

—

Veronica got a call from her dad on her way to school the next day. After she had left, he got a small lead that might help Terrence. He informed her that he was going to try and find more out, and might be a little late for dinner that night.

When she reached school, she found Jane and handed her a file.

"I found the camera and had the pictures developed.

"I don't know how helpful I'm gonna be; I didn't really get a good look at the guy. It was dark and loud and there were condom balloons hitting my head."

"Just take your time" Veronica said, pausing for a minute. "So, here's what we know: Heidi got two phone calls back to back at 2:55 and 2:57 AM. They were short, no messages on her machine, so we can assume she took them. The first ATM transaction was at 3:20. That tells me whoever called had something to do with her leaving."

"Can't you find out who made the calls? Isn't that a P.I.'s thing, tracing phone numbers?"

"Usually we can, but the number is no longer in service and according to my father's friend at the phone company, it never was. Very odd."

"Wait a minute. I think that's him." she said, pointing to a photo.

"Where?"

"There."

"Jane, that's a torso."

"It's the shirt. I remember his shirt."

"Is that a bowling shirt?"

---

Veronica walked into the local bowling alley, evidential picture in hand. She walked up to the guy behind the shoe counter and showed him the picture.

"Recognize this shirt?" she asked.

"Right over there." he said, pointing.

"Thanks." Veronica said as she walked towards the group he pointed to.

_Let's see. The One-Eyed Ducks, perennial champs, lane five. That guy's too big. That guy's too small. That guy's...wow, not a guy, just in desperate need of a stylist._

She noticed the guy about to bowl.

_That guy looks just right._

He turned around after bowling a strike, jumping with excitement. Veronica got a good look at him and groaned.

_Great. Vinnie Van Lowe._

---

A while later, Veronica and Vinnie were talking.

"What can you tell me about-"

"Nothing."

Veronica smirked. "Of course, your Pavlovian response. Her name was Heidi Kuhne."

"Doesn't ring a bell."

"Let me jog your memory: you were thrown out of the Happy Horseshoe the other night for stalking her."

"I had a dime for every time I was thrown out of H squared for stalking..."

"What was it? A little prenup background check?"

"Well if you already know."

"She's missing."

"Are you suggesting I kidnaped her? 'Cause, I believe that's your racket."

"Do you know where she is?"

"Negatory."

"Who hired you? The groom? His family? You fill them in on her party-girl past?"

"Ah, that, Curious Georgette, is P.I.-client privilege. Now if you'll excuse me, my ducks need me. Quack quack."

He got up and left.

---

Veronica and Logan were walking out of FBLA when Veronica's phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Your missing person is a little less missing. She used her cell phone twice this morning, both one-minute calls." Keith said.

"Who'd she call?"

"Paul Mann. Know who that is?"

"Her fiance."

"Huh."

"Yeah. I'll check on it. Hey. How's the Terrence thing going. You never did tell me if that lead came through."

"Well, I found out that he has a mechanic detail every one of his cars once a month, and that he keeps his special cleaning cloths in the same cabinet the explosives were found in. Mechanic said they weren't there last month."

"That's great. You could clear him. Again."

"Yeah, well I called Lamb. He said Terrence was shot."

"What? By who?"

"Terrence was caught breaking into Ms. Dumass's house. Her father shot him."

"Wow."

---

After school, Veronica went over to Heidi's apartment to meet Jane.

"Hey, does Heidi have a fax?" Veronica asked.

"Yeah, somewhere." Jane said, looking. "Here it is." she said. "Why do you need it?"

"When I called the apartment, the fax picked up, which means it's on the same line."

"Well it's been switched to fax since she's been gone. Does that matter?"

"Remember the two calls she got? What if someone was trying to fax her? She would have heard the fax tone on the first call and then switched over the machine so that the second time it went through. Now if this fax machine has storage capability..."

Veronica pressed a button, and the machine started to turn on.

"Who'd be faxing her at three in the morning?"

"That's what I'd like to know." Veronica said, reading the paper that the machine produced. "Some flyer from a band called 'XLR8.'"

"Accelerate. That's Nick's band, Heidi's old boyfriend."

"The one whose name she had de-inked from her buttocks?" Jane nodded. Veronica read a handwritten note on the band flyer.

_Apparently Nick needs to see her._

_---_

Veronica found Heidi with Nick on his tour bus...twelve hours outside of Neptune. Apparently, she never received the fax from Nick, but from Vinnie. The background check he did was fueled by the groom's father, but it was the groom that couldn't handle the information. After Paul called off the wedding, Heidi was able to leave, engagement ring in tact.

Currently, Veronica was back to her regular job, serving coffee. She brought a tray over to Wallace and Jane, giving them each their drink.

"Hey, check it out." Jane said, handing Veronica her cell phone. Veronica looked at the picture on the screen of Heidi and Nick hugging. "Heidi headed up to the L.A. Jewelry Exchange, hocked the ring, and kept right on going to Nick's next show."

"So how does it feel to play Cupid?" Wallace asked.

Veronica thought for a moment. "Uncomfortable. This better last." she smirked.

"Guess you never know where true love's gonna find you." Jane said.

"If it comes looking for me, I'll be over by the espresso machine."

Logan entered at the very moment, walking up to Veronica.

"Hey you." she said.

"Hey." he smiled, kissing her lightly.

"So, what's up?"

"Nothing. Just thought I'd come see you at work tonight."

"You want free coffee, don't you?"

He laughed. "Yes please."

She rolled her eyes and smiled. "You're lucky I love you."

---

A/N: and there it is. So, again sorry for the long wait. It won't be as long between now and the next chapter, but it could be a few weeks. I'm actually really looking forward to the next chapter, so maybe that'll be a little incentive for me. Lol. So, review please. I love feed back. :)


End file.
